Let Me Protect You
by ForgiveMeAgain
Summary: Et si c'était Edward, l'ange, qui venait sauver Bella de sa triste destinée ? Saura-t-il guérir toutes ses blessures ? Parfois, même l'amour ne suffit pas à sauver une âme...
1. Chapter 1

Je montai doucement les marches en prenant garde à ne pas_ le_ réveiller. Presque à quatre pattes puisque mes jambes ne peuvent plus me porter. Elles avaient été écartées au maximum et j'avais rarement eu aussi mal. Je fermai ma porte de chambre derrière moi et m'appliquai à me hisser sur le siège devant ma coiffeuse. Je vérifiai que mes rideaux étaient fermés avant d'allumer deux petites lampes, de part et d'autre du meuble. Je constatai les dégâts en soupirant.

Mes lèvres étaient gonflées. Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, leur volume diminuerait demain. A force de les voir si enflées, certaines personnes pensaient que c'était leur forme normale, ainsi on disait que j'avais les lèvres _pulpeuses_. S'il savait seulement ce qui en était la cause…

Ma joue gauche était légèrement foncée. En passant la main dessus, je pus sentir qu'avec de la pommade, tout serait disparu pour demain. Je me levai doucement, un peu voutée et fit me couler un bain dans ma salle d'eau personnelle. Je me déshabillais doucement, me rendant compte de mes blessures. Mon ventre n'avait pas une parcelle de peau de couleur autre que bleu, mauve ou marron. Je n'osai même pas le toucher tant la douleur y était vive. Mes bras et mes jambes se parsemaient aussi de bleu également. En fait, tout mon corps était contusionné.

_Un vrai Stroumpf quoi._

Ma réflexion interne ne me fit même pas rire et je me glissai doucement dans la baignoire. Demain serait mon premier jour au lycée de Forks. Nous avions emménagés ici un mois auparavant quand mon père, Charlie Swan avait succombé à une attaque cardiaque. Je le voyais une quinzaine de jours tous les étés jusqu'à mes douze ans, après quoi, j'avais protesté et débattue jusqu'à ce que ma mère ne m'oblige plus à y aller.

_Si j'avais su…_

Charlie était un homme solitaire et taciturne. Pour une fillette ce n'était une compagnie idéale, surtout lorsque son passe-temps favori était la pêche. Aujourd'hui je regrette de n'avoir pas passé plus de temps avec lui. C'était un homme profondément bon et généreux.

Ma mère et lui s'étaient connus à vingt ans à peine, s'étaient mariés et m'avaient conçus dans la foulée. Mon père si réservé et solitaire. Ma mère si excentrique et égoïste. Le mariage n'avait duré que quelques mois et ma génitrice m'avait emportée avec elle, dans la nuit et prit le premier vol pour Phoenix. Nous vivions toutes les deux, complices même si nous n'avions jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde.

Qui aurait pu prévoir que seize ans plus tard, ma mère se remarierai à nouveau ?

Je chassai ces pensées de ma tête et sortit de mon bain, minuit passé.

Je me couchai toujours avec appréhension.

*****

Je me réveillai à sept heures tapantes et me levai avec difficulté. Courbaturée je me rendis devant mon armoire et choisis une chemise manche longue avec une veste chaude et un jean. J'avais délaissé la partie « tee-shirt » depuis longtemps puisque mes traces de coup étaient trop visibles. De plus, Forks étaient la bourgade la plus humide du continent. Aujourd'hui il pleuvait. Encore et toujours. Passer de Phoenix, à Forks était déroutant d'une certaine manière.

J'avais l'impression que des dizaines de cailloux bougeaient dans mon ventre. J'étais angoissée et anxieuse bien que je n'eus pas de vraie raison. Je n'avais pas d'ami dans mon ancien lycée, sauf que le lycée de Forks était vingt fois plus petit que mon ancienne école. Je serai certainement l'attraction d'une journée et, quand tout le monde se rendra compte que je ne suis nullement intéressante, je serai laissée de côté. Cela ne serait pas différent des autres fois.

Je me mis face à mon miroir. Même avec mes vêtements j'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait voir mes blessures. Je pris une grande respiration et ravalai une très grande envie de pleurer. Allons Bella, tu as eu la chance de vivre pendant dix-sept ans, tout le monde n'a pas cette importunité tu sais ?

_Oui mais parfois, ça ne suffit pas. _

*****

Je sortis de mon antique Chevrolet de 1953. Vieille et ringarde mais je l'aimais : à mes yeux, elle avait de la personnalité. Je fus cependant, soulagée de voir que peu de voitures étaient de grande marque à part une rutilante Volvo grise. Les personnes présentes sur le parking me fixèrent et j'essayai de me concentrer sur mes pas, étant déjà assez maladroite comme ça. Je me dirigeai vers le secrétariat ou une dame aux cheveux rouge me donna mon emploi du temps et sembla toute émoustillée de ma venue. J'appréhendai déjà celles des autres.

Un garçon qui se présenta comme Eric m'accompagna à mon premier cours. Mathématiques. Formidable, je commençai avec une matière que je détestai. Le professeur m'obligea aussi à me présenter devant toute la classe et je faillis tomber en m'emmêlant les pieds, réussissant tout juste à me retenir à mon bureau. Quelques pouffements fusèrent.

La matinée passa lentement et Eric m'invita à sa table avec ses amis. Je ne pus refuser et m'installai avec eux. Je reconnus une fille qui était avec moi en anglais –Jessica – et un autre garçon avec qui j'avais littérature anglaise –Mike. Je fus présentée aux autres mais j'oubliai les noms aussitôt qu'on me les prononçait. Tous commencèrent à me faire la conversation, empirant mon malaise.

C'est à ce moment précis, ou je m'efforçai de répondre à leur curiosité presqu'impolie que je les vis pour la première fois.

Tous différents mais si semblables. Le premier, grand et baraqué, aux cheveux bruns était encore plus intimidant que les autres. Il tenait la main à une blonde sublime, comme celles des magazines de mode qui ont cent fois étaient retouchées mais elle, sa beauté était naturelle. Une pointe de jalousie naquit en moi car je ne pus m'empêcher de me comparer à elle, et la différence en était insultante. Je repoussai ce sentiment idiot et détaillai rapidement la petite brune assise à côté. Elle avait un air taquin sur le visage et me fit penser à un lutin. Le garçon dont elle semblait être entichée à ses côtés était son opposé. Fin, blond bouclé, son visage trahissait son air impassible. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de surmonter une difficulté, comme s'il se retenait de faire un seul geste. Je ne m'attardai pas sur ce personnage tourmenté et jetai un coup d'œil au dernier garçon. Trapu, ses cheveux cuivre désordonnés lui donnaient un air indomptable, rebelle et pourtant il était magnifique. C'était l'homme le plus magnifique qui pouvait exister. Son nez droit, sa mâchoire si bien dessinée le rendait encore plus beau et mystérieux. Sa beauté me faisait presque mal.

Et pourtant, ces cinq la se ressemblaient de façon étrange. Tous avaient la peau d'une pâleur de craie et leurs yeux avaient une couleur miel. Ils ne touchaient pas à leur repas et s'ils ne bougeaient pas, on aurait pu les confondre avec des statues.

Mon examen n'avait pas excédé vingt secondes. Je me tournai vers ma voisine, Jessica.

-Qui sont ces gens ? Demandai-je.

-Oh, fit-elle, surprise. Ce sont les Cullen et les Hale.

A ce moment, la petite brune se leva et alla jeter son repas, intact et sortit avec une grâce qui aurait été jalousé par une danseuse étoile.

-La brune qui vient de sortir s'appelle Alice Cullen, elle est en couple avec Jasper Hale, le blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir. La bonde s'appelle Rosalie Hale et c'est la sœur jumelle de Jasper, elle sort avec Emmett Cullen, le brun baraqué. Et le dernier s'appelle Edward Cullen. Ils ont tous été adopté par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme, parce que celle-ci ne peut avoir d'enfants (elle avait lancé cette information comme si c'était une rumeur croustillante). Ils viennent d'Alaska et ont emménagé dans une maison hors de la ville il y a deux ans.

Moi qui voulais juste savoir leurs prénoms, je connaissais tous les ragots du coin. Jessica, par contre, semblait satisfaite d'elle-même. Je me tournai et croisai le regard d'Edward Cullen. Il semblait étonné et frustré à la fois. Je me détournai de lui, incapable de supporter cet examen plus longtemps.

Comme je ne tenais pas à être en retard, je pris congé de mes « camarades » et partis pour mon prochain cours. Angela, timide et réservée, se proposa de m'accompagner et j'acceptai. Lorsque je passai prés de la table des Cullen pour jeter mon plateau, je vis Jasper se cramponner à la table et se courber légèrement. Je n'eus pas l'audace de me retourner pour voir ce qui se passait et fis un détour par le secrétariat ou on me donna une nouvelle fiche pour les cours de cet après-midi. Toujours en compagnie de ma camarade, je me rendis en biologie. Celle-ci alla s'asseoir sur sa paillasse, tandis que je faisais signer tous mes papiers à Mr Banner. Il n'y avait plus qu'une place. Lorsque je vis qui serait mon partenaire, l'envie de partir en courant fut presque insurmontable.

_Edward Cullen._

Je pris ma place maladroitement. Lui s'était reculé comme si j'empestais. Je reniflai discrètement mes cheveux et n'y sentis que mon parfum à la fraise. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil : ses yeux étaient devenus aussi noirs que l'enfer et tout son corps était tendu. Ses deux mains étaient si serrées que je crus que toutes ses phalanges allaient se briser. Lorsqu'il me regarda je fus frappée par la haine que contenaient ses yeux à mon égard. Je me détournai aussitôt formant une barrière entre nos deux regards avec mes cheveux.

Le sujet du cours fut les différentes sortes de mitoses. Ayant suivit la classe de biologie avancée, je savais parfaitement ce que c'était mais je pris des notes avec grand soin, surtout pour éviter de me concentrer sur mon voisin, lequel était toujours aussi tendu. L'heure passa lentement et dés que la cloche sonna, il courut vers la sortie. J'étais tellement dégoûtée que j'avais envie de pleurer.

Sur ce, je rentrai au secrétariat, décréta une cheville encore fragile à cause d'une entorse pour louper le cours de gym et partit vers le parking. C'était sans compter sur ma maladresse et mon inattention légendaires et au détour d'un couloir, je percutai quelqu'un et tombai à terre. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Je levai les yeux et découvris Alice Cullen qui ne sembla même pas ébranlée par notre carambolage. Elle se pencha et m'aida à ramasser mes livres, gentiment.

-Merci et… Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et partis à grandes enjambées vers ma Chevrolet, démarrai en trombe et partit le plus vite possible.

Cette journée avait été une catastrophe.

Cependant, à mon grand soulagement, Phil et ma mère ne rentreraient que tard ce soir puisqu'ils allaient au cinéma à Port Angeles.

Je pus donc m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour refouler mes sanglots : je me refusai à pleurer. Ca aurait été s'écrouler, s'abandonner à la douleur. Et personne n'aime être faible n'est-ce pas ? Je retournai donc en bas, après avoir fait mes devoirs, et décidai de me préparer à dîner.

Je ne sais si le destin attendait que je sois assise en face de mes pâtes pour frapper : mais à cet instant que les deux visages de Phil et d'Edward apparurent devant moi. Leurs deux visages étaient si semblables, si remplis de haine à mon égard que je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à Dieu –ou qui que ce soit, je ne me considérais pas comme croyante- ce que j'avais bien pus faire pour mériter une telle vie. Quelle que soit ma faute, j'avais assez donné comme ça. Ce n'était pas juste de s'acharner comme ça, j'avais bien assez souffert.

Les larmes coulèrent au milieu de mes pâtes, mais toujours de ses sanglots heurtés, des sanglots que j'essayai de retenir. Les cailloux pesaient toujours autant dans mon ventre et j'avais mal à la tête. A grande peine, je réussis à m'arrêter, jetai mon plat de pâtes sans y avoir touché et montai dans ma chambre. Puis, j'ouvrai la fenêtre mais fermai les rideaux et me couchai, bien plus fatiguée que je ne le pensai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Edward ne vint pas au collège. Ce fut la première chose que je remarquai lorsque je ne vis pas sa Volvo –Jessica m'avait confiée qu'elle lui appartenait – mais une décapotable rouge. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett en sortirent. Mais pas d'Edward. Ca me rendait triste d'un côté puisque j'aurai voulu m'expliquer avec lui. Peut-être ne me voulait-il pas en partenaire de biologie ? J'aurai compris bien sûr.

La journée passa lentement et quand je rentrai à la maison, je me doutai que cette ambiance calme ne durerait pas.

Ma mère me le confirma. Elle me dit qu'elle allait à sa séance de gym, une de ses nouvelles lubies et qu'elle ne rentrera pas avant dix heures ce soir.

_Oh Non, tout mais pas ça._

Lorsque je descendis pour lui dire au revoir, Phil était derrière moi. Elle m'embrassa et me souhaita bonne nuit, puisque je serais sans doute couchée lorsqu'elle rentrera.

_Couchée, oui dans tous les sens du terme. _

_Maman, reste, par pitié ne me laisse pas avec…_

-Je crois qu'on va être seuls tous les deux un moment Bella, me chuchota sa voix trop douce qui me donnait des nausées.

Me retournant lentement, je fis face à l'être le plus abjecte qui puisse exister.

_Si tu contournes la table par la gauche tu as une chance de le semer._

Hélas, à peine m'élançai-je que Phil m'avait rattrapé et ma plaquait durement au sol. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me traîna dans la salle à manger.

-Tu cherches déjà à partir ? Voilà qui n'est pas très sympathique, Isabella.

Il ponctua mon prénom de plusieurs coups de pied dans mon ventre. Je pus à peine reprendre ma respiration qu'il enchaînait en prenant un vase qu'il écrasa sur mes jambes. Je sentis des dizaines de coupures sur ma peau. Il continuait à me lancer des objets jusqu'à ce qu'ils cassent. Il cognait ma tête sur le sol jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter, puis me donna des coups de pieds et ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où je commençai à cracher un mélange de sang, de salive et de vomi.

-Barre-toi maintenant, me cracha-t-il.

Je ne pleurai pas, ne hurlai pas, trop occupée à essayer de retrouver un semblant de respiration. Rampant sur le sol, je montai difficilement les marches pour arriver jusque dans ma chambre. Je tournai la serrure de ma porte à clé et m'allongeai sur le lit.

*****

Je me réveillai à 5h00 du matin. Mon corps m'élançai et je me levai doucement pour attraper un gant dans ma salle de bain et commençai à nettoyer mes traces de sang. Finalement je pris la décision de prendre directement un bain à cause de mes cheveux également sales. En me glissant dans l'eau chaude je me rappelai que nous étions samedi : un grand soulagement donc, puisque je n'avais pas cours avant deux jours.

J'adorai prendre des bains ; c'était futile mais ne l'étais-je pas moi-même ? J'aimerai tellement que mes ennuis s'en aillent comme le mélange d'eau et de sang qui s'évacuaient de la baignoire. J'aimerai rester hermétique aux attaques comme lorsqu'on plonge la tête sous l'eau et que tout bruit devint feutrée.

Je sortis du bain et m'occupai de mes blessures avant de revenir dans mon lit, fatiguée comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des années.

*****

Ce fut le sentiment d'avoir dormit longtemps qui me réveilla. Je me retournai pour voir le réveil et vis qu'il était 14h00. Cependant, je n'eus aucune envie de bouger. La paresse s'était emparée de moi et je comptais en profiter.

Renée ne disait rien quand je paressai le dimanche, puisque c'était plutôt rare.

Renée.

Savait-elle ce que Phil me faisait ? Je ne savais pas. Elle était tellement surprise de sa propre existence qu'elle en oubliait généralement celle des autres. Pourtant elle avait vu plusieurs fois mes bleus mais ne m'avait jamais rien dit, ni même demandé ce que j'avais fait. Il était difficile pour moi d'admettre que Renée savait sans doute ce Phil me faisait endurer et qu'elle ne faisait rien pour m'aider. Dans tous les livres que j'avais lus, chaque fois qu'une mère et son enfant en étaient les protagonistes, la mère se sacrifiait pour sa progéniture, quitte à en mourir. Avec Renée, je devais juste être heureuse qu'elle se souvienne de ma date d'anniversaire, ce qui était déjà un miracle en soi.

Je me tournai sur le ventre parce que les cailloux recommençaient à peser lourds dans mon ventre. Ils ne partaient jamais.

Finalement je descendis en bas et remarquai que ma mère m'avait fait en mot en disant que Phil avait un match aujourd'hui et qu'elle allait le voir. J'étais donc seule pour la journée.

Il ne faisait pas très beau et pourtant, l'envie irrésistible d'aller dehors et de marcher dans la forêt derrière chez moi eut raison de moi. Je m'habillai et sortis. Je marchai un long moment et m'émerveillai devant la nature. C'était stupide. Si j'étais un arbre je serai surement un tout petit arbuste. Je ris toute seule en imaginant Phil s'acharnait contre moi en arbuste avec du désherbant. Mon Dieu si quelqu'un me voyait il me prendrait pour une folle à s'esclaffer au milieu du bois, sans personne.

Je continuai ma route jusqu'à ce que j'entende du bruit dans les broussailles à côté de moi. Je sursautai en découvrant Alice Cullen.

« Alice ! Tu m'as fais peur, dis-je en essayant vainement de calmer mon cœur.

Elle s'avança vers moi, avec son air de lutin adorable.

-Coucou Bella ! Me lança sa voix mélodieuse. Que fais-tu là ?

-Euh… Je me baladai juste.

-Ho, tu devrais faire attention, me dit-elle, les bois ne sont pas très surs en ce moment.

-Ok…

Je la regardai, essayant, sans succès, de voir ou elle voulait en venir. Je lui souhaitai bonne promenade en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-Comment tu t'es fais ça Bella ? M'arrêta-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'en levant ma main, ma manche de pull s'était retroussée et une trace de brûlure datant de plusieurs semaines s'y étalait.

-Oh, j'ai fais bouillir de l'eau pour faire du riz et j'ai été tellement maladroite que je me suis renversée l'eau sur le bras, dis-je, gênée.

Mon mensonge n'était pas entier.

_Tu as juste oublié de préciser que c'est Phil qui t'a poussé et que tu t'es brûlée en percutant la casserole. _

Toutefois, Alice parut me croire puisqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois.

-Pas de problème. Au revoir.

Je me retournai et reparti tout en me maudissant intérieurement. J'aurais du être plus attentive. Si ça continuait comme ça, toute la ville serait au courant à la fin du mois.

Les cailloux me secouèrent quand je vis que Phil et Renée étaient de retour.

*****

Les jours passaient et toujours pas d'Edward Cullen.

Depuis deux semaines. A croire que je l'avais traumatisée. Jessica m'avait raconté qu'il ne s'était jamais absenté aussi longtemps.

Alice me disait bonjour mais toujours quand elle me croisait seule. Quand ses frères et sœurs étaient présents, elle restait muette. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Rosalie en particuliers. Cette façon qu'elle avait de me fusiller du regard ne laissait entendre aucune autre explication.

Les autres me toléraient dans leur groupe et avait cessé de me poser des questions sur moi, vu le peu de réponses que je donnais. Jessica aurait bien voulu avoir un ragot croustillant à raconter sur moi mais je ne lui en donnais pas l'occasion. Je considérai Angela comme ma connaissance la plus proche. Elle était aussi réservée et timide que moi, c'était donc elle qui me harcelait le moins de questions.

Ce fut lors d'un mardi froid et pluvieux que l'incroyable se produisit.

Je rentrai en biologie lorsque je le vis.

Edward Cullen était de retour.

* * *

**J'ai été étonné par le nombre de personnes qui m'ont inscrite à leurs Alertes donc j'aimerai qu'elles me laissent une petite Review pour me dire ce qu'elles en pensent ^^**

**Qu'imaginez-vous par la suite ? **

**A bientôt, surement mercredi.**

**Bisous**

**M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci pour vos reviews si gentilles et pour répondre à Soki45 : non je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire d'autres chapitres mais je sais exactement ce que chacun va contenir et je pense poster deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le week-end, mais ça peut changer si j'ai de l'inspiration ou pas ou si j'ai des projets personnels =).**

* * *

Mes souvenirs n'avaient pas rendus justice à son incroyable beauté. J'avais l'impression de le découvrir à nouveau. Je vins vers notre table et m'assis doucement à côté de lui, sans lui prêter un autre regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je l'observais.

-Bonjour, me dit sa voix.

Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression que sa voix était le ténor que mon corps rêvait d'entendre ? Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi parfaite, aussi belle. Aussi envoûtante. Je me tournai légèrement vers lui, surprise néanmoins.

-Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de me présenter la dernière fois. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et tu es Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum… Oui.

Mr Banner nous interrompit en réclamant notre attention et commença son cours. Je pris sagement des notes bien que je connaisse le sujet par cœur. Je m'ennuyai ferme dans ce cours et je sentais que mon voisin aussi quoique je ne pus pas en jurer vu son air impassible. Ses points étaient toujours serrés mais moins que la dernière fois. Puis, Mr Banner dut sortir de la salle lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié le matériel pour l'expérience du jour : il décida donc d'aller le chercher dans l'autre laboratoire du lycée, nous laissant seuls quelques instants. Je gribouillai sur mon cahier.

-Tu vas finir par dépérir d'ennui.

Je me tournai vers mon voisin, qui avait un sourire tordu et un air moqueur sur le visage. Il n'en était que plus magnifique.

-Euh… Oui, enfin j'ai déjà fait cette expérience, répondis-je.

-Tu étais à Phoenix avant c'est cela ?

-Oui.

-Tu as dû être en classe de biologie avancée pour être en avance non ?

-C'est exact.

-Le changement de température doit être éprouvant, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse, changeant de sujet.

-Certains matins, oui.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a amené ici, dans la ville la plus humide du continent américain ?

Sa voix était emplie d'une sincère curiosité. Je décidai de lui répondre, en lui épargnant le moins de secrets possibles.

-Mon père, Charlie Swan est mort l'an dernier et ma mère est venue s'installer ici le temps de régler toutes les procédures mais finalement nous sommes restés parce que mon beau-père a un meilleur entraînement à Seattle qu'à Phoenix. Il est joueur de base-ball professionnel, ajoutai-je.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père.

-Oh, surprise de sa sollicitude, tu sais je ne le connaissais pas bien : je ne le voyais qu'une fois tous les ans alors on n'a pas vraiment tissé de liens.

Mr Banner arriva à ce moment-là et nous ne parlâmes plus durant le cours. Je m'en voulais soudainement de lui avoir confié tout cela à propos de moi. Il allait croire que je m'apitoyai sur mon sort, je devais lui faire pitié. Je sorti du cours sans le regarder, ayant trop honte de moi-même pour risquer de me perdre dans ses yeux de miel et de soleil.

Je n'allais pas en sport à cause de mes traces de coup, Phil s'arrangeait toujours pour m'avoir une dispense qui durait l'année. Je ne savais pas comment il s'y prenait et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi mais ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur que je me rendis compte que Phil était là et qu'il m'attendait avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage…

*****

Les jours et semaines défilèrent. La relation que nous entretenions Edward et moi était… étrange. Il me disait bonjour, me demandait poliment comment j'aillais mais ne disait plus rien du cours. Parfois, il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais se résignai au dernier moment.

Il était incroyablement intelligent. Les cours ne lui posaient jamais de problèmes et il était astucieux. Il aimait également les expériences mais je ne savais rien d'autres de lui. Je me haïssais, ma timidité m'empêchant de faire un autre pas vers lui, tout comme il en avait fait un envers moi.

Une seule fois, il me demanda comment ma main avait pu se retrouvé bander. Je lui expliquai que j'avais fait tomber un verre et que je m'étais coupée en ramassant les morceaux. La vérité était que je tenais une boîte de conserve dans les mains lorsque Phil avait tiré dessus et que le couvercle m'avait entaillé la main. Je ne sais pas si Edward crut à mon mensonge mais j'avais répondu en observant ma racine d'oignon au microscope, sans le regarder donc.

*****

Nous étions dimanche et j'étais seule, une aubaine. Je profitai donc de la montée de température de Forks et pris une couverture et des livres. Je partis dans les bois ne sachant pas très bien ce que je cherchais. Je pris un sentier différent de celui de la dernière fois et atterrit dans une clairière, la plus belle que j'eusse vue de ma vie. Le sol était parsemé de dizaine de sorte de fleurs différentes, coloriant un peu ce paysage trop verdâtre. Sur la droite, un petit lac s'y étalait. Je touchai l'eau du bout du doigt et la trouvais vraiment bonne. Puis, je remarquai que l'eau provenait d'une source ce qui expliquait sa température. Et si… ?

_Une petite baignade ça n'a jamais tué personne._

Sauf que je n'avais pas de maillot de bain.

_Parce que tu penses sincèrement que quelqu'un va passer par ici ? _

Bon, mais faisons vite. Je posais la couverture et mes livres à côté et commençai à me déshabiller. Bon Dieu qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Je rentrai dans l'eau sans aucune difficulté, nue. Je fis quelques brasses, pas beaucoup cependant ce n'était pas non plus une piscine olympique. Je m'immergeai complètement sur l'appuyai mes bras sur le bord et laissai ma tête reposait sur l'herbe.

J'avais toujours rêvé être une créature de la mer. Pas de limite, rien qu'une liberté totale. Pas de société, d'école ou toute autre futilité. Juste moi et l'océan infini. Visiter les eaux septentrionales les plus glaciales ou se laisser flotter dans les courants hawaïens, un vrai paradis.

Je restai plus de deux heures dans mon petit bassin. Je retournai vers l'endroit ou était entreposé mes affaires quand j'entendis un craquement. Heureusement, mon premier réflexe fut d'abord de me baisser dans l'eau et me retourner ensuite.

_Oh Mon Dieu._

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Rugis-je.

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

Sur toutes les personnes de la Terre, il avait fallu que ce soit Edward Cullen qui me trouve nue dans un lac. Je m'assurai qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir à travers l'eau foncée.

-Retourne-toi.

Il s'exécuta et je sortis précautionneusement de l'eau, tout en m'essuyant avec la couverture que j'avais prise.

-Je suis juste venue me baigner, je pensais être tranquille, dis-je, encore en colère.

-Je suis juste venu me promener, je pensais être tranquille, me répondit-il, sur le même ton, sans se retourner.

Je finis de m'habiller, pris mes affaires et me raclai la gorge pour signaler que c'était bon. Il se retourna et je partis, le plantant là.

-Attend Bella.

Il m'attrapa le bras et je sentis à quel point sa peau était froide. Sa force ma plaqua presque contre lui et j'eus soudainement peur. Parce qu'il était bien trop prés de moi. Il du comprendre que ce rapprochement me gênait car il me relâcha un peu.

-Je te promets que je ne t'ai pas regardé, me jura-t-il, les yeux incandescents.

Pourquoi était-il si beau ? Je n'arrivai à lui résister, il n'était pas humain ce n'était pas possible.

-Est-ce que tu as mal ?

-Où ? Demandai-je, hagarde.

-Dans ton dos. J'ai vu des marques, poursuivit-il brusquement, hésitant.

La colère s'empara de nouveau de moi. Il me libéra de sa poigne lorsque je me débattis.

-Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas regardé, tu vois tu n'es qu'un sale voyeur, lui crachai-je.

Je me retournai et partis à grandes enjambées, mais c'était sans compter sur ma maladresse : je trébuchai sur une racine et tombai. Le bras d'Edward s'enroula autour de ma taille et me rattrapa juste à temps. Encore une fois, il planta son regard dans le mien.

-Je suis désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas que tu crois que…

-Arrête Edward. Laisse-moi. Va-t-en, laisse-moi mais arrête ça.

Je l'avais presque supplié. Il me lâcha et je partis sans me retourner. Je ne pleurai que lorsque j'arrivai chez moi : je m'en voulais de lui avoir parlé si méchamment. Ce n'était pas contre lui que j'étais en colère, c'était contre moi-même. J'avais cédé à mon envie d'évasion aquatique, comme une gamine de dix ans et voilà qu'Edward avait des soupçons. Ma stupidité n'avait-elle pas de limite ?

_Et il t'a vue à moitié nue aussi._

C'était presque ce qui m'inquiétait le moins. Je n'avais pas un beau corps : j'étais tellement mince que je n'avais presque pas de formes. J'étais la fille la plus banale du monde : châtain, yeux marron, taille moyenne. Mon minuscule 85B n'attirait pas beaucoup de prétendants : ce que je comprenais également.

Non ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était ses soupçons. Qu'allais-je devenir si Phil apprenait que des rumeurs courraient sur moi ? Qui sont en plus très proches de la vérité, en plus ? Il n'y avait qu'une solution : l'éviter le plus possible.

Je montai dans ma chambre, me regardai un long moment dans mon miroir et décidai d'arrêtai tout ça. J'abandonnai, je lâchai prise.

Je n'irai plus en cours le mardi. Ou alors quand je serai trop fatiguée ou trop lasse, je sécherai aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'escrimai à avoir de bonnes notes ou de bonnes appréciations : Phil ne m'avait jamais caché qu'il ne dépenserait pas notre argent pour m'envoyer à l'université et je n'avais pas assez d'économie pour y aller par moi-même. A quoi cela servait-il que mon dossier soit bon, s'il s'arrêtait au bac ? Autant arrêter tout de suite.

Cela signifiait aussi que je serais plus souvent à la maison et que Phil en profiterait : la aussi, tant pis. Depuis presque deux ans, je me battais contre mon destin, contre la vie : je n'y ai récolté qu'une lassitude extrême. Si mon futur constituait à finir battue à mort alors soit. Je n'avais rien à perdre. Plus de père. Plus de mère. Pas d'amis ou de frères ou sœurs. A part moi-même, je ne perdais rien. Et j'étais déjà morte depuis longtemps.

Je me couchai et m'enterrai sous les couvertures, désirant ardemment de ne jamais me réveiller.

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews.**

**Bisous a tous.**

**M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent. Je n'étais pas revenue en cours. Jessica m'avait appelée pour avoir de mes nouvelles et de nouveaux ragots à raconter, Angela pour avoir de mes nouvelles et s'inquiéter de moi. Je répondis que j'avais la grippe et que j'étais encore contagieuse. En fait, j'étais restée chez moi, seule la plupart du temps. Je faisais du ménage, la cuisine, les courses (seulement en journée ou très tôt le matin pour que personne ne puisse me voir), la lessive… Autant d'activité qui faisaient de moi une vraie mère au foyer. Pour ma mère et Phil, il n'y avait pas de différence à leurs yeux, ils étaient juste heureux d'avoir à mettre juste les pieds sous la table.

En ce moment même, je nettoyai la cuisine lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir mais avant je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir de l'entrée, vérifiant que les traces que m'avait laissé Phil il y a deux heures étaient toutes effacées. Satisfaite, j'ouvris et tombai sur… Edward Cullen. Me suivait-il ?

-Bonjour, me salua sa voix sa voix mélodieuse.

-Tu n'es pas en cours ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, frisant l'impolitesse.

-Je pourrai te retourner la question, tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Je vis qu'il tenait un tas de feuilles dans ses mains : il me les tendit.

-Tes cours, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Oh, merci, fis-je surprise.

Pourtant, je restai sur le seuil de la porte, sans le laisser entrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pénètre dans la maison, ce serait comme s'il entrait dans mon intimité.

-Bon et bien merci, encore une fois.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et m'apprêtai à refermer la porte lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi.

-Bella, il faut que nous parlions.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, sifflai-je.

-S'il te plaît, me supplia-t-il, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Après une infime hésitation je le laissai entrer et le conduisis à la cuisine. Il s'assit précautionnèrent sur une chaise et je lui proposai une boisson, qu'il refusa poliment. Je m'assis en face de lui, gardant mes distances.

-Ecoute Bella, je veux juste que tu saches que…

-Qui est au courant ? Le coupai-je.

-Moi… Et ma sœur, Alice.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Hurlai-je.

-Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit, elle a deviné seule. Elle a vu une marque de brûlure à ton bras, puis le bandage de ta main, a remarquai que tu ne venais pas aux cours de sport et que tu ne portais que des longs pulls et plusieurs petites choses dans ton comportement.

-Elle n'a pas pu le deviner seule, tu as du la mettre sur la piste.

-Alors c'est vrai hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tourmentée.

-Là, n'est pas la question, je ne veux pas que ça se sache d'accord ? Alors dis-toi bien que si jamais j'entends une seule rumeur à ce sujet, je te jure que je viendrais pour t'étrangler.

-Tu sais, la plupart des gens n'ose pas m'approcher et toi tu me fais des menaces de mort, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je ne dis rien, me remémorant notre première rencontre. Il était vrai qu'il pouvait être terrifiant quand il le voulait.

-Je peux t'aider tu sais, me dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

-Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas le fait qu'il te batte sans raison et que je…

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ignores tout, Edward, tout ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici mais je veux que tu partes maintenant.

-Je suis ici, parce que tu vas de plus en plus mal et que je me sens concerné. Le fait que tu ais arrêté de sortir est le signe que tu as abdiqué. Tu signes ton propre arrêt de mort, Bella. Tu sais que la situation va empirer et tu lui facilites la tâche, veux-tu donc mourir ? Si toi, tu as abandonné, moi je m'y refuse.

Pendant un long moment, je me pris la tête entre mes mains. Que faisait un être aussi parfait ici avec moi ? Il perdait son temps. Je n'étais rien ni personne. L'envie de me confier à lui était bien trop forte cependant mais je prenais le risque qu'il dénonce Phil.

-Edward, repris lentement, ça fait deux ans que ça dure. Crois-tu que je vais me battre éternellement ? Je n'ai que dix-sept, putain. Et si j'ai « abdiqué » comme tu le dis si bien, c'est parce que je veux que tout ça se termine plus vite.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, grogna-t-il.

-Bien sur que si je le peux, répliquai-je. Tu crois quoi ? Que je n'ai pas essayé de résister, de le fuir ? Sauf qu'il arrive toujours à me rattraper et que c'est encore pire par la suite. Je ne suis pas du genre masochiste.

-La preuve que si.

-Mets-toi à ma place, tu voudrais que ça continue comme ça pendant un an encore ? Je ne suis même pas sure de passer l'été, soufflai-je.

Il sembla consterné par ma déclaration. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Les femmes abusées ne perdurent pas.

-Dénonce-le.

-Jamais ! Je ne serai jamais capable d'en parler devant des gens, de détailler… dis-je, paniquée. Jure-moi que tu ne le dénonceras pas !

-Promis, dit-il, visiblement touché.

J'appuyai mon dos contre le dossier de la chaise, m'interrogeant une fois de plus : qu'avais-je donc fait ? Je lui en avais parlé librement et j'allais le payer. J'étais si stupide.

-Que faisons-nous à présent ? me demanda-t-il, toujours doucement.

J'éclatai d'un rire amer.

-Ce que nous faisions avant de se retrouver ici. Tu retournes en cours et dans ta vie parfaite, et moi je reste ici. C'est simple non ?

-Je ne comptais pas t'abandonner.

-M'abandonner ? Mais enfin Edward on ne se connaît même pas et tu veux qu'il y ait un « nous » ? Je ne veux pas de ça.

-Alors j'y croirai pour deux.

Il approcha ma main comme pour caresser ma joue mais je me reculai vivement. Le moindre contact avec un homme me répugnait au plus haut point. Il reposa sa main sur la table.

-Peut-on au moins essayer de se parler de temps en temps ? Tenta-t-il.

-Peut-être, dis-je, hésitante.

Son sourire me coupa le souffle et il se leva, m'annonçant son départ. Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte et il se retourna vers moi avant que j'ouvre la porte. Il me tendit un morceau de papier.

-Mon numéro de téléphone, expliqua-t-il. N'hésite pas, je viendrai n'importe quand.

-Comment un être tel que toi peut se préoccuper d'une fille comme moi, lui demandai-je, en levant les yeux vers lui.

Tout doucement, il se pencha vers moi et prit doucement mon visage entre ses mains froides. Je ne pensais même pas à me dérober, envoûtée par ses prunelles dorées. Les regrets me tomberaient dessus après mais pour l'instant je voulais juste me noyer dans son regard. Il était incroyablement beau.

-Je me sens inexorablement attirée par toi, m'avoua-t-il. Je voudrais tant que ta souffrance cesse parce que tout ce qui te fait mal, me mortifie également. Je voudrais tant que tu arrêtes de te cacher et de te taire parce que tu as honte d'actes dont tu n'es pas responsable. Je sais pourquoi tu restes silencieuse ou plutôt pour qui, mais j'ai tellement peur que tu y laisses ta vie. Ca me hante jour et nuit, j'y pense sans arrêt : je ne conçois pas de continuer à vivre sans croiser à nouveau ton regard ou sans apercevoir ta silhouette. Tu comprends Bella, l'importance que tu as à mes yeux ?

Je hochai doucement la tête, émue par sa déclaration. Il se pencha vers moi encore un peu plus et ses lèvres s'approchèrent dangereusement des miennes. Je n'aurais jamais la force de supporter un baiser et mon cœur se briserait si je devais le repousser, trop habitué à se protéger. Mais il tourna la tête et ses lèvres de marbre se posèrent à la commissure de ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant ce contact. Bien que ses lèvres fussent froides, la peau qu'elles touchèrent sembla bouillonner et réchauffer tout mon visage. Son odeur s'engouffra dans mes narines et aucun parfum de la Terre ne valait celui d'Edward. Malheureusement, il recula et j'ouvris les yeux. Il garda mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et me fixa un long moment. Puis, il me relâcha et partis. Cependant juste avant de rejoindre sa Volvo, il se retourna.

-A ce propos, je passe te prendre demain à huit heures tapantes.

Je restai estomaquée. Il ne perdait pas le nord celui-là. Il me fit un sourire qui me coupa le souffle et s'engouffra, avec grâce et élégance dans sa voiture et démarra. Je rentrai chez moi et pris le papier ou était inscrit son numéro. Pendant un long moment, je le contemplai, assise dans le canapé.

Pouvais-je laisser Edward rentrer dans mon monde ? Non sûrement pas. Lui pouvait me rendre heureuse mais s'il se désistait une fois qu'il aura vu mon corps ou qu'il aura vraiment pris conscience de ce que j'endurai ? Peu de gens pouvaient supporter pareille vision et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'en aller. Pourtant, j'avais vraiment envie d'être aimée par quelqu'un : c'était sûrement un jugement égoïste mais l'idée de me reposer sur une personne de confiance et aimante me séduisait. Renée s'était reposée sur Phil qui l'avait manipulée, j'avais fait confiance en Renée qui m'avait jetée dans la fosse aux lions. Pouvait-on vraiment se laisser guider par quelqu'un sans avoir une boule au ventre permanente ? Les cailloux de mon ventre ne me quittaient jamais. Cependant, j'avais conscience qu'Edward méritait bien mieux que moi. Il aurait été injuste de l'accaparer alors qu'il pourrait avoir la chance d'être avec une fille qui le méritait. Aussi belle, intelligente et loyale que lui. C'était ce qu'il devait avoir et je n'en faisais pas partie.

A pas lents, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, et ouvris la poubelle. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de jeter un petit bout de papier ? Peut-être parce que je jetai ma seule chance de vivre ?

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai devant ce numéro mais j'entendis Phil rentrait.

_Merde._

Mue par un réflexe des plus stupides, je rangeai le papier dans ma poche et refermai la poubelle. Je dus avoir un air coupable sur le visage puisqu'il me regarda étrangement quand il arriva dans la cuisine. Il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le frigidaire. Je contournai la table et commença à partir.

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit de partir.

Sa voix me cloua sur place et j'attendis.

-Quelqu'un est venu ici.

-Quoi ? Non, mentis-je.

-Tu me mens ! Aboya-t-il.

-Non, je t'assure que j'ai été seule tout le temps.

-Je suis passé ici il y a une heure et il y avait une voiture ! Hurla-t-il. Menteuse !

Il me gifla et je fus tellement surprise que je titubai, tombant en arrière. Tout ce que je sentis c'était que ma tête rentra en collision avec quelque chose de dur et de pointu. Le choc fut tel que je me sentis m'évanouir. Avec soulagement, je me laissais happer par les ténèbres.

*****

Lorsque je revins à moi, je remarquai que tout était sombre. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, comme si elle avait été compressée pendant des heures. J'essayai de me lever mais je sus bien vite que Phil s'était déchaîné bien après mon évanouissement. Après plusieurs tentatives, je réussis à tenir debout. Il était quatre heures du matin.

J'eus soudainement une très grande envie de pleurer. Ainsi donc on m'avait laissé comme un chien sur le sol de la cuisine tout ce temps ? L'image de Renée et Phil dînant dans la cuisine et moi, par terre à leurs côtés s'imposa à moi. Ma mère m'avait vue c'était certain. N'avait-elle donc pas eu un sursaut d'instinct maternel à mon égard ? Ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu de pitié ? Visiblement pas.

Je gravis les marches en faisant très attention de ne réveiller personne. Je rentrai dans ma salle de bain, me déshabillai et me contemplai devant mon grand miroir. Je pris un rouge à lèvres rouge pétant et commençai à dessiner les ecchymoses de ma silhouettes sur le miroir. Une grande trace sur mon ventre, dont je tirai un trait et écrivis « _Mes Mensonges _». Je dessinai l'ombre ténu de la gifle sur mon visage et l'appelai « _Ma Naïveté_ ». Ce fut au tour du bleu sur ma cuisse que je nommai « _Mon Egoïsme_ ». Les autres blessures étaient anciennes et je posai le tube de rouge à lèvres.

Puis je m'allongeai dans mon lit et attendis sept heures, heure décente pour appeler Edward. Je composai fébrilement son numéro que j'avais dans ma poche. Il répondit à la deuxième tonalité.

-Allô ?

Sa voix était toujours aussi belle.

_Non, reprends-toi._

-Edward, c'est Bella, dis-je dans un souffle.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, c'est juste que… Je ne pourrais pas venir en cours ce matin. Pas besoin de venir me chercher.

-Oh, Bella je suis tellement désolé. Tu… Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, Edward. Ne viens plus jamais.

-Bella, je veux juste t'aider.

-Oui, je sais mais personne ne le peut. Désolée.

Je raccrochai avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Je cachai son numéro sous mon oreiller. Ma seule prière fut de ne jamais me réveiller : la belle voix d'Edward me suppliant était la pire chose à entendre. J'aurais voulu aller vers lui mais je savais que c'était impossible.

Je finis par m'endormir, bercer par mes sanglots étouffés.

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre, assez long.**

**Notre belle Bella est tourmentée, que va-t-il se passer d'aprés vous ? **

**Je suis désolée de ce léger retard mais samedi soir j'ai été en boîte pour fêter mon Brevet (mention Bien), je suis rentrée à 4h30 du matin et hier j'ai reçue des invités & j'ai participer à une marche de 6km. Et vous, avez vous passé un examen cette année et si oui, l'avez vous eu ? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, dites moi tout par reviews.**

**Bisous.**

**M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

J'avais passé tout la journée à essayer de me retenir de pleurer. Je savais que d'un point de vue égoïste j'avais tout gâché mais que, de son côté, je lui avais évité le pire. C'était bien la seule chose qui me satisfaisait. C'est avec soulagement que je vis une heure décente pour aller me coucher. Je montai dans ma chambre et allai dans ma salle de bain.

Mon épuisement était à son comble, mon corps ressemblait à un cadavre. Quand à ma raison, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Mon corps attrapa une lame de rasoir. Ce serait sans doute douloureux mais rapide. Je rejoindrai papa et débarrasserait le plancher. Ce ne devait pas être très difficile.

J'approchai la lame de mon poignet gauche, serrai les dents et appuyai sur ma peau.

Avant que le sang ne se mette à couler, j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Ce bruit m'arrêta : Phil et Renée se couchaient bien plus tard, d'habitude. Il vient donc dans ma chambre. Pour quoi ?

_Pour faire ce qu'il te fait toujours quand l'envie lui prend…_

La peur me gagna. Je courus vers la porte de ma chambre et réussis à tirer le verrou avant que ne puisse rentrer.

-Bella, ouvre cette porte ! Cria-t-il.

Je ne bougeai pas et il commença à cogner contre la porte. Apeurée je me blottis contre le battant, comme pour le soutenir. Il cogna de plus en plus fort et mon cœur battit de plus en plus vite.

-Putain, Bella, je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite cette porte de merde, je te tue !

Je me mis à pleurer parce que j'avais peur. S'il entrait, j'étais morte. Je restais contre la porte et il entendit mes sanglots. Il redoubla de coups contre la porte et je crus qu'elle allait céder. Alors, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître je me mis à prier.

-Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas entrer, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais par pitié, faîtes que ma porte tienne bon, chuchotai-je, baignée de larmes. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle vie mais j'implore votre clémence, ayez pitié de moi, je vous en prie.

Puis je me mis à réciter les quelques prières dont je me souvenais, vestiges de mes années de caté. Je me mélangeai, demandai pardon et recommençai tandis que Phil redoublai d'ardeur contre la porte. Je sentais que les gonds allaient lâcher. Puis il arrêta d'un coup.

-Demain, tu vas payer salope ! me cria-t-il.

Je tremblai de partout, remerciant le ciel. Je refusai de quitter la porte, de peur qu'il n'essaie de la défoncer pendant mon sommeil. Mes pleurs refusèrent de cesser avant un long moment. Puis je m'allongeai à même le sol, aux pieds de ma porte, terrifiée comme jamais. Phil devenait de plus en plus violent et effrayant de jour en jour.

Le sommeil s'empara de moi, bien que j'essayai de le repousser, mais j'étais bien plus fatiguée que je ne l'aurais cru.

*****

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas aussi bien dormi ? Un an ? Sans doute. Lovée dans mes draps, emmitouflée comme un bébé, je paressai dans mon lit. Les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je me redressai et vis qu'il était midi. J'avais vraiment dormi tard et d'un sommeil réparateur comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis des mois. Mais il me semblait m'être endormie par terre non ? Peut-être étais-je allée dans mon lit et, trop endormie, ce geste automatique ne m'avait pas vraiment réveillée.

Je me levai, encore ensommeillée. Je descendis à la cuisine et mangeai sommairement. Je m'occupai de quelques tâches ménagères et étudiai les notes d'Edward. Son écriture était si belle que je crus voir les cahiers d'enfance de mes grands-parents, à l'époque ou la formation des lettres était aussi importante que l'histoire ou les mathématiques. A part en algèbre, je savais à peu prés tout ce qui avait été dit en classe.

La journée passa assez vite mais elle ne pouvait pas être paisible bien sur. Phil rentra bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru. Je ne l'entendis pas arriver. Je sentis juste sa main empoignant mes cheveux et me traîner vers ma chambre. Je pleurai déjà sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Il me jeta sur mon lit et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il déboutonnait déjà son pantalon et m'avait retiré le mien, me regardant d'un air pervers. La nausée me montait déjà jusqu'à la bouche. Phil me prit me prit les mains et me les bloqua au-dessus de la ma tête.

_Ne te contracte pas, tu sais que ça fait encore plus mal._

Mais déjà, il était en moi, s'enfonçant de ses coups de rein qui me faisaient souffrir. Il mit son autre main sur ma bouche, mes sanglots devaient l'empêcher d'exulter à fond. J'avais si mal. L'impression de me déchirait de l'intérieur survenait à chaque fois. Mais il s'en fichait. Lui me trouvait « bonne », selon ses termes et tant qu'il arrivait à jouir, peu lui importait le reste.

_Pense à autre chose._

Mais comment faire ? Il mettait sa bouche contre mon cou pour étouffer ses râles de plaisir, bavant par la même occasion tandis que mes larmes étaient intarissables tant ma douleur ne cessait de grandir. Il accéléra la cadence, proche.

_Pense à Edward._

Oh, Mon Dieu. Que penserait-il de moi, s'il me voyait à cet instant ? Pauvre petite fille soumise.

_Non, Edward ne penserait jamais ça de toi._

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisque Phil éjacula en cet instant. Mes gémissements de douleur jusque là contenus, explosèrent et je criai, souffrant le martyr. Il se retira de moi et me gifla. Remontant son pantalon, il me regarda, encore affamé mais Renée allait rentrer : il devait jouer le mari parfait. Je me roulai en boule dans mes draps, humiliée comme jamais. J'essayai de cacher mes sanglots mais il les intercepta et tordit mon poignet.

-Allons Bella, avoue que tu aimes ça, dit-il en faisant me crier de douleur. Je sais que tu aimes ça, quand je te baise, dis-le !

-Oui, oui j'aime ça, chuchotai-je, soumise.

Il me lâcha, heureusement mais j'avais du mal à sentir mon poignet. Il finit de se rhabiller, content de lui.

-Bon, alors dans ce cas, je reviendrai te voir plus souvent.

Je levai vers lui des yeux terrifiés et il rit, pervers. Il sortit de ma chambre, posant une pilule du lendemain sur mon bureau. Le comble aurait été que je tombe enceinte de mon beau-père ! Je me traînai jusque dans la salle de bain et me fis couler un bain. Je me roulai en boule dedans, mes hanches me faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Je ne supportai plus ma vie, je ne me supportai plus. Et je n'arrivai même pas à me suicider. J'étais bien trop lâche pour ça, trop apeurée aussi. J'étais coincée ici. A qui avais-je donc bien pu faire du mal pour mériter cette existence ? Je ferai tout pour réparer cette erreur mais j'avais bien assez souffert comme ça, non ?

Je sortis de mon bain et me mis face à mon miroir. Avec un rouge à lèvre bleu (Renée l'avait acheté lorsqu'elle avait voulu faire un gala de danse, une autre lubie), je traçai le contour de mon bassin et écrivis « _Ma Lâcheté_ », puis avec un autre tube rose clair, je dessinai deux traits pour mes poignets marqués. L'un s'intitula « _Ma Faiblesse_ », l'autre « _Mon Insolence_ ». Je terminai par l'ombre de ma joue, s'appelant « _Mon Angoisse_ ».

Puis je m'habillai et sortis dans ma chambre. Je faillis tomber lorsque je vis une ombre bouger. Je restai pétrifiée en reconnaissant mon fantôme. Edward Cullen se tenait dans ma chambre.

Il se tenait droit, les poings serrés, les yeux noirs comme l'encre. Cette position me rappela celle de notre rencontre. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre et tirai le verrou.

-Il va nous tuer, s'il nous trouve ici, chuchotai-je.

Je m'approchai, doucement de lui. Il me faisait peur ainsi pourtant mon corps était attiré par le sien. Je m'arrêtai à deux mètres de lui. Il me fixa puis ses yeux s'adoucirent et il se rapprocha de moi. Sa main caressa ma joue, délicatement, puis Edward prit mon poignet, encore endolori et l'embrassa, presque avec amour. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. En cet instant, je me sentais sale et inférieure à lui. Il me délaissa quelques instants et se dirigea vers ma coiffeuse où il sut exactement ou trouver des bandages et diverses crèmes. Depuis combien de temps m'espionnait-il ?

Il posa le tout sur mon lit, s'assit et m'attira sur ses genoux. J'étais gênée, mais il caressa mes cheveux et je calai ma tête sur son épaule. Son odeur était irrésistible.

Il palpa mon poignet et mit un bandage, assez serré. Je notai tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour être doux, comme pour contrôler sa force. Puis, délicatement comme si j'étais en porcelaine, il saisit mon visage et appliqua une crème. Je me décidai à parler.

-Que fais-tu ici, Edward ?

-J'ai essayé la méthode douce, ou tu m'acceptais pour venir te voir et t'aider, ça n'a pas marché et je ne m'en suis pas étonnée. Tu es très têtue quand tu veux. Maintenant, on va passer à la méthode un peu moins douce ou je viendrai te voir, même si tu ne le désires pas.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis, comme s'il me confiait son plus sombre secret. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais rassuré.

-Comment es-tu rentré ? Demandai-je alors qu'il me relâchait.

-Par ta fenêtre.

Je le considérai, suspicieuse.

-Tu arrives à trouver des prises sur le crépit pour monter jusqu'ici ?

Il ne répondit pas mais me sourit. Finissant d'étaler la crème, il baisa mon front et me mit au lit.

-Depuis quand m'espionnes-tu ?

-Je ne t'espionne pas, je m'assure que tu vas bien, enfin le mieux possible, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, chuchotai-je.

-Depuis une semaine, environ.

-C'est toi, qui m'a porté jusque dans mon lit hier, non ? Résonnai-je.

-Oui.

-Tu as tout vu hein ? Dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Je m'enfonçai dans les couvertures, humiliée. L'homme le plus parfait qui existait voyait tous mes viols et mes agressions. Si la honte était mortelle, je serai déjà au cimetière. Mais il s'approcha tendrement de moi.

-Tu n'en es pas responsable, Bella. Ce qu'il te fait c'est… Il est l'être le plus abject que j'ai jamais connu. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de le tuer, me dit-il très sombrement.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas, répliquai-je. Tu irais en prison et surtout parce que son sang ne mérite pas de souiller tes mains. Tu vaux bien plus que ça Edward.

Il me regarda intensément et je ne pouvais plus me défaire de ses iris dorés, si beaux à regarder.

-Dors maintenant, Bella. Je veille sur toi.

Il se pencha vers ma joue et y posa un doux baiser froid. Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent ma peau, j'inclinai la tête et collai mon visage contre sa paupière, gardant le contact. Il expira son haleine glacée et un frisson parcourut mon corps. Il choisit ce moment là pour se relever. Edward me regarda une dernière fois et d'un saut souple et gracieux, il sauta de ma fenêtre. Un bruit feutré m'informa qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal tandis que doucement, mon esprit s'envolait dans les rêves.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je remarquai que quand Edward était avec moi, les cailloux de mon ventre s'en allaient. Je souris dans mon sommeil, apaisée parce que je savais que je n'étais plus seule et que le plus bel être de la Terre était avec moi.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous =)**

**Désolée du retard mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de continuer à écrire et je voulais que ce chapitre soit le plus parfait possible. Même s'il est court, il apporte beaucoup d'élèments à la relation Bella/Edward. J'espère qu'il vous plaît et s'il faut changer des choses, n'hésitez pas.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent et qui m'ont félicité pour mon Brevet, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je suis toujours étonnée de voir que ce sont souvent des personnes bien plus âgées que moi qui lisent ce que j'écrive (j'avais déjà publié quelques textes sur Skyblog), merci à elles, leur maturité m'aide =).**

**Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre.**

**Autre chose, je m'excuse si certaines personnes ont été choqué par la _scéne du viol_ mais si j'ai mis ma fiction en _Rating M_, ce n'est pas pour rien. J'ai essayé d'appuyer ce passage sur les sentiments de Bella et non sur l'acte en lui-même, j'espère être resté fidéle à ce que peut vivre une jeune fille violée, ce n'est heureusement pas mon cas.**

**Dernier point, j'ai remarqué qu'on pouvait voir les visites et autres stats (oui parce que & moi c'est une grande bataille, je galère toujours un peu ^^') et mes visites sont montées jusqu'à 182, lundi dernier alors merci beaucoup, ma fiction a été presque vue 800 fois (0.0") alors lâchez vos reviews ça fait extrêmement plaisir !**

**Décidément je suis bavarde aujourd'hui.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**M.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que j'avais fait. A cet instant très précis, j'étais dans la voiture d'Edward Cullen et il me conduisait vers Port Angeles.

Il était venu chez moi, ce matin, peu après onze heure et demi pour m'inviter à déjeuner. Et j'avais dit oui. Même si j'étais sure que les conséquences allaient me tomber dessus peu après, je n'arrivai pas à regretter ma décision. Le seul fait de penser qu'Edward voulait bien de ma compagnie autant que moi je désirai la sienne, m'emplissait de joie et de sérénité.

Nous arrivâmes devant un restaurant italien et il m'ouvrit ma porte, galamment.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ma tenue et le restaurant me semblait assez chic. Je portai un jean et un simple chemisier avec une veste : tenue banale. Je m'en excusai d'un pauvre sourire.

-Tu es très belle, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il, me faisant rougir.

Nous entrâmes et la jeune fille à l'accueil reluqua Edward et lui fit un sourire niais, se voulant aguicheur sûrement. Je levai les yeux au ciel quand elle fit bouger ses cils en lui demandant s'il avait réservé.

-Pour deux personnes, lui répondit-il en souriant.

_Mon Dieu s'il se met à l'éblouir ainsi elle va s'écrouler._

Au nombre de deux, elle tiqua et me regarda avec dédain. Puis elle nous guida à l'étage du restaurant ou les tables étaient espacées et protégées avec des beaux paravents. Edward remercia la jeune fille qui lui sourit encore et partit avec un mouvement d'épaule « sexy » pendant qu'il me tirait ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Il se plaça face à moi et me tendit la carte.

-Tu ne manges rien ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un… régime particulier.

Je hochai la tête et consultai la carte. Les prix étaient exorbitants et l'argent que j'avais pris suffirait à peine à payer ma boisson. Edward dut percevoir ma gêne.

-Oh, ne regarde pas les prix Bella, c'est la première fois que j'invite une fille à déjeuner, je voulais faire ça bien, me confia-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je ne peux pas te croire, chuchotai-je, inaudible.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui, étonnée. D'abord parce que j'avais tellement murmuré bas que personne n'aurait pu entendre ce que j'avais dit et qu'apparemment, lui l'avait écouté. Deuxièmement parce qu'un garçon tel que lui devait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds.

-Parce que tu les éblouis toutes, dis-je en regardant la carte.

-Eblouis ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué comment la serveuse te draguait ? Dis-je en riant.

-Est-ce que je t'éblouis toi ?

-Bien plus souvent que je ne le voudrais.

A ce moment, une autre serveuse arriva et mata Edward, pas très discrètement.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Melody et je m'occuperai de votre table, avez-vous choisi ? Dit-elle avec une politesse inutile.

-Bella ? Me demanda Edward, sans même la regarder.

-Raviolis aux champignons s'il vous plaît.

-Et deux Cocas, ajouta Edward.

-Très bien, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Le sous-entendu était évident mais Edward continuait de me regarder. Quand la serveuse fut partie, je me penchai vers lui.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de lever la tête vers elle, la pauvre.

-Sainte Bella, tu compatis maintenant ? Répliqua-t-il, rieur.

-Oh je dis juste ça par solidarité féminine mais c'est sur que je ne le pense pas vraiment.

-Bien. Que souhaites-tu faire cet après-midi ? Me demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

-Tu me kidnappes aussi après le déjeuner ? Je suis flattée.

-Oh je t'enlèverai bien pour toujours mais comme tu n'as pas encore dix-huit ans j'aurais le FBI sur le dos.

-Bien, alors je veux découvrir qui tu es, répondis-je, tac au tac.

J'avais lâché cette phrase sans y penser mais je ne pouvais plus laisser les mensonges et les non-dits entre nous, pas s'il voulait me fréquenter.

-Tu me connais déjà, discuta-t-il, évitant la question.

-Je vais reformuler dans ce cas ; je veux découvrir ce que tu es.

La serveuse arriva avec mon plat et les Cocas mais partie rapidement, hélée par d'autres clients. Edward fixait la table. Je piquai un ravioli, mâcha lentement et l'avalai. Il ne s'était pas décidé à parler. Bon, je parlerai pour deux dans ce cas.

-Je n'ai jamais vu personne avec la couleur des yeux qui changent selon les humeurs et qui ne mange jamais. Tu disparais dés que le soleil se pointe et tu arrives à grimper sur un mur parfaitement lisse. Tu parles parfois comme si tu venais d'une autre époque.

Je touchai sa main du bout des doigts.

-Ta peau est froide, blanche et dure. Je ne suis pas idiote Edward. Tu as l'air de vouloir me fréquenter et j'ai également très envie d'être avec toi mais je ne peux pas continuer à te voir si tu caches quelque chose. Tu sais tout de moi. Moi je ne sais même pas ce que tu es, comment est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi ?

Il releva la tête, croisa mon regard et s'appuya contre le dossier de chaise, l'air torturé.

-Bien je te montrerai cet après-midi. Mais ensuite tu ne voudras plus me voir.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je suis un monstre Bella, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est là tout le problème.

-Que ressens-tu en ce moment ?

-Pardon ? Me demanda-t-il, surpris par ma question.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens maintenant ?

-Maintenant, je suis serein, comme toujours lorsque je suis avec toi.

-Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour quelqu'un ?

-Bella, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Réponds juste à ma question : as-tu de l'affection, de la haine ou de l'amour pour quelqu'un ?

-Oui, de l'amour. Pour une personne en particulier.

-Bien, dis-je en essayant de faire abstraction de sa dernière phrase. Tu as donc des sentiments et des sensations. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Vraiment ?

-Les monstres sont incapables de porter de l'intention à l'égard des autres, donc de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ils sont juste guider par un instinct sauvage. Ce n'est visiblement pas ton cas. Je conçois que tu puisses te trouver dangereux mais tu n'es ni méchant et encore moins un monstre.

J'avais utilisé un ton sans appel comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait plus à dire ce mot devant moi. Puis je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je parlai à quelqu'un sans bafouiller ou rougir tout en exprimant clairement mon opinion. Je baissai la tête et piquai un autre ravioli pendant qu'il me souriait.

-Comment fais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il, souriant, plus beau que jamais.

-Quoi « ça » ?

-Avoir des opinions arrêtées tout en avoir l'esprit ouvert et défendre ce paradoxe avec tant de passion. Ca doit être épuisant non ?

-Beaucoup plus que ça en a l'air mais je travaille dessus depuis des années.

Il rit et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de sourire. Les vieilles habitudes s'accrochaient. Il attendit patiemment que j'eusse terminé de manger, paya sans me laisser voir le montant de l'addition. Melody nous suivit et tendit son numéro à Edward mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos et m'ouvrit la porte tout en lançant un très gai « au revoir ». J'éclatai de rire à l'extérieur, observant la mine déconfite et déçue de cette serveuse si superficielle.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, une certaine tension régna. Je ne savais pas ou nous allions ni ce qu'Edward voulait me montrer. Je fus surprise en reconnaissant le chemin de Forks, encore plus quand il s'arrêta devant un chemin de terre.

-C'est mon endroit préféré, m'expliqua-t-il.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et marcha à mes côtés pendant un long moment. Enfin, nous bifurquâmes entre deux arbres et il m'aida beaucoup en écartant les branches. Je trébuchai souvent, ma maladresse me faisant encore une fois défaut. Plusieurs fois ses mains frôlaient mes hanches pour me rattraper mais je me raidissais toujours, ayant du mal à supporter un contact aussi intime. Enfin, après plusieurs longues minutes, nous débouchâmes dans la plus belle clairière qui pouvait exister. Elle était ronde, éclairée par le faible soleil. Des petites fleurs jonchaient le sol. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais avancé au centre de la clairière, émerveillée. Je me tournai et voyais Edward toujours dans l'ombre.

J'allais vers lui quand je vis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Je stoppai net et les rougeurs prirent feu sur mon visage quand il posa l'habit au sol. Il était magnifique, bien sur mais son corps avait quelque chose de sculptural, de perfection incarnée.

Ce fut lorsqu'il fut au soleil que tout pris un autre sens.

Sa peau reflétait le soleil. Pas comme une peau humaine. Comme si elle était incrustée de milliers de diamants.

Mes pas me guidèrent automatiquement vers lui et je levai ma main vers sa peau mais ma ravisai, la laissant tomber contre ma cuisse.

-Tu es magnifique, réussissais-je à souffler.

-Je suis un monstre Bella, sourcilla-t-il.

Soudain, il partit si vite que je ne pus pas le voir. Je me retournai et le vis sur les branches d'un immense épicéa. Aucun humain ne pouvait courir et grimper si vite. Il revint ensuite vers moi, attendant sûrement la peur ou la panique. Rien ne me vint cependant.

-Qu'es-tu ? Murmurai-je.

-Je ne mange pas et ne dors pas. Je ne peux pas m'exposer au soleil. Ma peau est aussi dure et froide que les pierres. Si je parle étrangement c'est parce que je ne vieillis plus depuis 1918. Je suis condamné à être immortel. Mes capacités intellectuelles et physiques sont décuplées. Et je… je bois du sang.

-Vampire, soufflai-je.

Il ne dit rien mais hocha doucement la tête. Je continuai seulement de regarder son visage. Puis, avant qu'il s'en rende compte, j'avais collé mon oreille sur sa poitrine. Je le sentis se raidir avant que je ne me reprenne. Mon geste avait été déplacé. Mais j'avais eu assez de temps pour savoir une chose : il n'y avait aucun bruit dans sa poitrine. Pas de battements de cœur. Rien. Je relevai la tête vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Tu ne comprends pas Bella, répliqua-t-il. Tout en moi est fait pour t'attirer. Ma voix, mon corps, mon odeur.

-Tu ne me feras aucun mal, assurai-je.

-Non, c'est vrai que j'en suis incapable, dit-il, se détendant légèrement. Mais ton odeur est pour moi une drogue, c'est la première fois que je désire autant du sang humain. Je pourrais te tuer facilement Bella, très facilement.

-Je m'en fiche, assénai-je.

Il s'éclipsa quelques secondes, pour remettre sa chemise. Puis il s'assit sur le sol avec grâce et je le suivis, beaucoup plus maladroite. Sa main toucha ma joue, délicatement.

-Je voudrai tant que tu comprennes à quel point j'aime être avec toi, même si cela est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'unique but des vampires est de rester discret et je viens de te plonger dans notre monde. Je n'ai rien de bon en moi Bella, je ne peux rien t'apporter. Et pourtant j'ai tellement envie de t'aider et de rester avec toi ce qui est totalement égoïste.

-Tu as bien plus à donner que beaucoup de gens dans ce monde, assurai-je.

Il sourit un peu puis baissa le regard. Je le fixai, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient.

-Tu as peur ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, même si ça serait légitime.

-Je n'ai jamais peur avec toi.

Il garda le silence quelques temps avant de reprendre.

-Ma famille et moi sommes des « végétariens ». Nous ne buvons que du sang animal et sommes presque tous insensibilisé au sang humain.

-Presque tous ? Relevai-je.

-Jasper est le dernier d'entre nous à être entré dans notre clan. Il a parfois un peu de mal.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais cessé de vieillir depuis 1918, c'est cela ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

-Oui, je suis né le 20 juin 1901. Carlisle m'a trouvé alors que je mourrai de la grippe espagnole. Il m'a transformé en 1918, alors que j'avais dix-sept ans.

-Carlisle est plus vieux que toi alors ? Dis-je en essayant de donner un âge au docteur.

-Oui, sourit-il. Il ne sait pas exactement sa date de naissance mais c'est sûrement dans les années 1640, pendant le Cromwell. Il a envrion 369 ans.

-A ouais quand même. Il ne les fait pas, soufflai-je en me rappelant de la beauté du médecin.

Edward rit et continua son récit.

-Son père était anglican et intolérant. Carlisle a été entraîné de force dans une chasse aux sorcières même s'il était persuadé que son père faisait fausse route dans sa religion. Il a réussit à traquer un homme dans une ruelle mais celui-ci s'est retourné et a mordu Carlisle. Il a commencé à boire son sang mais quand il a entendu ses poursuivants arriver, il a délaissé sa victime et partit. Carlisle a réussit à se traîner dans une cachette et a subi sa transformation. Il a essayé de se tuer mais on ne meurt pas comme cela. Il s'en voulait de tuer des humains pour assouvir sa soif. Puis un soir, il a eu tellement faim qu'il a tué des cerfs. Il s'est dit que ce serait une bonne alternative à sa nature même si le gout nous satisfaisait moins. Il a voyagé des années avant de s'installer à Chicago ou il m'a trouvé. Il se sentait seul et a voulu se créer un compagnon. Il m'a mordu alors que je mourrai et m'a aidé pendant ma transformation. Mes parents étaient morts et je pris le même nom que Carlisle soit Cullen. Avant je me nommai Edward Anthony Masen. Quelques années après, Carlisle a retrouvé Esmée. Ils s'étaient connus en 1911 ou il l'avait guérie d'une jambe cassée. Pour faire court, Esmée était tombée d'une falaise et avait été transportée à la morgue alors que son cœur battait encore faiblement. Carlisle a été pris de pitié envers elle et l'a transformée. C'est ainsi qu'en 1921, elle rejoignit notre clan. Elle et Carlisle se sont épris l'un de l'autre et se sont mariés. La quatrième à rejoindre notre clan fut Rosalie. Carlisle l'a retrouvé à moitié morte dans la rue et l'a sauvée. Elle a eut plus de mal à s'intégrer. Sa famille était une des plus riches qui existait et elle vivait dans le luxe. Tu sais, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants et son rêve était d'être mère. La nouvelle a été dure à avaler pour elle et Rosalie a toujours été un peu amère face à cet aspect de notre race. Deux ans après sa transformation, soit en 1935, elle a été chassée dans les Appalaches, nous vivions là-bas à l'époque. Elle a été attirée par l'odeur de sang et a découvert un homme attaqué par un ours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pensé en cet instant mais elle a abattu l'ours et a parcourut plus de 150 kilomètres pour que Carlisle le morde, car elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver elle-même. Je comprends seulement maintenant à quel point cela a dut être dure pour elle, dit-il en me regardant. C'était Emmett. Ils se sont tous les deux mariés plusieurs fois et s'aiment vraiment même s'ils sont opposés. Emmett est très jovial et aime s'amuser alors que Rosalie est beaucoup plus froide. Puis en 1950, Alice et Jasper sont arrivés. Alice ne se souvient pas de sa vie humaine, étrangement. Jasper, lui était officier pendant la guerre de Sécession, et a été mordu par d'autres vampires. Leur clan était _très_ différent et il en est partit, dépressif. Alice l'a trouvé en 1948 et ils sont venus à nous. Voilà, tu connais l'histoire, finit-il en souriant.

Il me laissa quelques instants digérer l'histoire puis me sourit.

-T'as sérieusement 108 ans ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui, sourit-il.

Mon regard se posa soudain sur ma montre. Il était cinq heures. Si nous mettions autant de temps qu'en venant, je ne serai jamais rentrée à temps.

-Je suis en retard !

Je me relevai maladroitement et il suivit le mouvement.

-Veux-tu que je te montre comment je me déplace ? Nous irons beaucoup plus vite.

De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'acceptais donc. Il prit ma main et me mit sur son dos. Je notai les efforts qu'il faisait pour être doux. Il accrocha mes bras autour de son cou et pris mes genoux pour les calai sur ses hanches. Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas mon visage car je devais être écarlate.

-Prête ?

-Oui.

Tout se mit à bouger rapidement. Trop rapidement. Les branches et les arbres nous frôlaient sans nous toucher mais je me sentis mal. Je fermai les yeux et fourrai mon visage dans le cou d'Edward me concentrant uniquement sur son odeur. J'avais l'impression que l'on bougeait mais il se mouvait avec tant de grâce que je le sentais à peine.

-C'est terminé Bella, souffla-t-il.

Comme une véritable imbécile, je lâchai mes bras et mes jambes en même temps, tombant en arrière. Je me retrouvais sur les fesses avant d'avoir pu réagir. Edward se retourna et pinça les lèvres, se retenant de rire. Je dus avoir l'air encore plus stupide puisqu'il éclata de rire tout en m'aidant à me relever.

_Encore, une fois, bien joué._

Je croisai les bras, furieuse, plus contre moi que contre lui.

-Pardonne-moi Bella mais tu étais si drôle.

-Ravie de t'avoir amusée, dis-je.

Il me fit un sourire repentant. Puis Edward s'approcha de moi et posa un baiser sur mon front. Comme d'habitude, mon cœur accéléra pendant que je savourai ses lèvres contre ma peau. Il se sépara de moi et m'ouvrit ma portière.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions garés devant chez moi. Je me tournai vers lui et me plongeai dans ses prunelles dorées.

-Merci, chuchotai-je. Pour tout.

A ma grande surprise, il prit ma main et posa un baiser dessus. Je lui souris et rentrai chez moi, ne croyant pas encore à ma chance. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et repassai l'après-midi en boucle dans ma tête. Je savais que même Phil et Renée ne pouvaient détruire mon court bonheur de ce soir. J'étais définitivement attachée à Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous **

**Désolée de ce retard mais j'ai été invité chez des amies à la dernière minute et je ne suis revenue que hier soir alors que je pars à Bordeaux dans une heure.**

**Donc gros chapitre, Edward qui dévoile sa véritable nature à Bella & lui reconte l'histoire de sa famille. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**La suite surement la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quand.**

**Bisous à tous & merci de vos reviews & alertes, ça me fait trés plaisir !**

**M.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Ce fut le réveil qui me réveilla. C'était bizarre car je ne le mettais plus. Je l'arrêtais et mes mains frôlèrent un bout de papier que je lus à la faible lumière de ma lampe de chevet.

« Je passe te chercher dans trois quart d'heures. Edward. »

Ce garçon aurait ma mort. Mais ce serait la plus belle que je pouvais espérer. Je me levai et passai dans la salle de bain avant de prendre un petit déjeuner seule. Phil était déjà partie et ma mère ne se lèverait pas avant une demi-heure. Je venais juste de mettre mes chaussures quand il klaxonna devant la maison. Huit heures tapantes. Il avait le sens de la ponctualité. Je sortis timidement et il s'avança vers moi pour m'ouvrir la portière tout en me saluant. Je lui répondis en m'engouffrant dans la voiture avec mon sac.

-As-tu bien dormi ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, bien et toi, ta nuit ?

-Intéressante, sourit-il.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions aujourd'hui, sourit-il.

-A bon ?

-Je veux tout connaître de toi ! Bon commençons : livre préféré ?

-Les Hauts de Hurlevent.

-Fan de classiques ?

-Absolument.

Son interrogatoire se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au lycée. Il se gara et m'ouvrit aussitôt la portière. Tout le monde me regarda, enfin nous regarda. Je comprenais leur surprise : Edward Cullen n'avait jamais été approché par personne en deux ans et voilà qu'il débarquait avec la nouvelle. Il n'arrangea rien quand il mot un bras derrière ma taille pour me conduire jusqu'à mon cours. Je vis Eric et Mike nous fusillaient du regard, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi mais aussi les bouches bée de Jessica et Lauren. Ben et Angela me firent juste un petit clin d'œil. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant ma salle de classe alors que deux filles passèrent devant nous en nous fixant.

-Espérons que ça leur passera, soufflai-je.

-Jessica va te cuisiner, sourit-il.

-J'en ai bien peur. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

-Je suis sure que l'inspiration te viendra et je me débrouillerai pour écouter. On se retrouve à la cantine ?

Je hochai la tête tout en me rappelant que grâce à ses facultés vampiriques il pouvait nous entendre. Il partit, à grandes enjambées, toujours aussi beau et gracieux. Je me rendis compte que beaucoup de lycéens s'étaient arrêtés et me dévisager. Je rentrai en cours gênée. Mon cauchemar ne venait que de commencer : Jessica était ma voisine. Elle sautillait littéralement sur sa chaise.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je.

-Salut, alors tu sors avec Edward ? Débita-t-elle.

-C'est compliqué, soupirai-je.

-Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

- Pas vraiment, ça a été une surprise, avouai-je.

-Mais comment il savait que tu allais revenir aujourd'hui ?

Je grinçai des dents face à sa trop grande curiosité. Malheureusement le professeur semblait distrait ce qui ne m'arrangeait en rien.

-En fait, nous nous sommes plus ou moins croisés il y a quelques jours et je lui ai dit dans la conversation.

-Attend, me coupa-t-elle. Je l'ai croisé deux fois en deux ans et il ne m'a jamais parlé ni même adressé un signe ou quoique ce soit !

_Sans doute parce que tu es une pauvre fille sans cervelle._

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très sympa de penser cela alors que moi-même je ne ressemblais pas à grand-chose mais elle m'exaspérait.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi non plus.

Et c'était vrai. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi il me portait tant d'intérêt. Peut-être éclaircira-t-il la situation en écoutant ce que je disais ?

-Et toi, tu l'aimes bien ? Dit-elle.

-Jessica je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, répliquai-je d'une petite voix.

Elle tourna la tête, vexée. Nous ne parlâmes plus du cours. L'excuse de mon absence était une bonne solution pour faire semblant d'écouter le professeur.

Mon cours prochain était celui d'anglais avec Angela. J'étais soulagée de la retrouver. Elle me sourit et je m'installai à ses côtés.

-Je suis très contente pour toi et Edward, sourit-elle.

Angela était une personne très douce et gentille. Je décidai de me confier, en partie, à elle.

-Oh merci mais on n'est pas vraiment… ensemble.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant il te regarde d'une façon qui ne laisse aucun autre choix quant à ses sentiments pour toi.

-C'est… compliqué. En fait, avouai-je, je ne pense pas qu'il continue à me porter de l'intérêt bien longtemps.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Nous sommes trop différents. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, dis-je avec un soupir, je suis seulement contente qu'il veuille bien rester en ma compagnie.

-Il te plaît, déduisit-elle.

-Beaucoup trop, avouai-je vaincue.

Je savais pertinemment qu'Edward nous écoutait mais je ne pouvais pas résister à Angela. Elle était une de mes seules amies et je ne voyais pas ce qu'on pouvait me reprocher. Il était normal que je me confisse à elle. Elle me fit un sourire confiant.

-Je suis sure que tout s'arrangera.

-Peut-être, dis-je, peu convaincue. Et toi et Ben, ça à l'air d'aller, hein.

J'avais détourné la conversation et elle m'expliqua qu'il l'avait invitée au bal. J'avais complètement oublié cette fête minable. Piètre danseuse que j'étais, je me casserai les deux jambes à coups sûrs. Et je ne suis même pas sure que j'aurais l'autorisation de sortie. La cloche sonna et les cours filèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Alors que j'allais rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait au loin, Eric m'intercepta.

-Salut Bella, ma salua-t-il.

-Bonjour.

-Euh ouais, j'espère que tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il, brusquement hésitant.

-Oui très bien, répondis-je en observant Edward se tendre au loin.

-Je me demandais si tu… si tu étais libre samedi prochain ? Pour aller au bal… Avec moi.

-Oh, fis-je surprise. Et bien c'est très gentil, mais je serai absente ce samedi là, je ne pourrais pas venir.

-Oh ah… Pas de chance… Excuse-moi alors… A plus tard, bredouilla-t-il avant de partir presqu'en courant.

Je haussai les sourcils et continuai ma route vers Edward qui retenait difficilement un rire. Je soupirai en le suivant jusque dans le self. Il chargea son plateau avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Pendant un instant je craignais qu'il nous emmène à la table de sa famille. Vu le regard assassin de Rosalie, j'aurais fait demi-tour. Mais il nous installa sur une petite table de deux chaises en y posant notre plateau commun. Je bus ma limonade avant de visualiser mon repas.

-Alors comme ça tu as refusé les avances d'Eric ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Avoue que ça t'a amusé.

-Certes mais il ne sait pas comment annoncer à Mike que tu as refusé son invitation. Son égo en a pris un coup.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

-Un truc de vampire.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Certains vampires possèdent des dons. Moi, par exemple, je lis dans les pensées.

Oh Mon Dieu. Il savait donc tout ce qui se tramait dans ma tête depuis le début. Quelle honte. Je me sentis rougie et parfaite idiote que j'étais, je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles comme si cela allait arrêter mes pensées de sortir. Edward rit. C'était le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu. J'aurais voulu l'entendre à nouveau, l'apprendre par cœur.

-A part les tiennes, me confia-t-il.

-Comment ?

-Je peux lire les pensées de toutes les personnes dans cette pièce. A part les tiennes. En un siècle, tu es la seule personne à qui je ne peux pas avoir accès. C'est très frustrant. Mais c'est aussi l'une des nombreuses choses qui m'a attiré vers toi, ajouta-t-il me faisant rougir.

-Mon esprit est détraqué alors ?

-C'est moi qui lit dans les pensées et c'est toi qui pense que tu as un problème ?

Je rougie et croquai dans ma part de pizza.

-A ce propos, plusieurs choses que tu as exprimées me chiffonnent.

-Ca t'apprendra à écouter aux portes.

-Surtout avec Angela en fait.

-Lesquelles ?

-Tu penses sincèrement que je vais me lasser de toi, murmura-t-il.

-Ce serait purement logique et normal, je t'assure.

-Bella, je serai avec toi pour toujours.

-Je n'attends rien de toi.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nos visages s'étaient rapprochés au dessus de la table. Je repris mes distances, tout en remarquant que la cantine s'était vidée. Nous allions être en retard. Edward me fixait toujours avec une moue tendre et inquiète. Il se leva finalement avec grâce et se débarrassa de notre plateau. Nous convînmes de nous retrouver deux heures plus tard vu que nous séchions tous les deux les cours de sport.

Les deux heures sans lui furent très longues. Je ne cessai de me repasser ses paroles dans ma tête, y cherchant d'autres sens. Il avait sûrement dit ça pour me consoler et ne pas me vexer.

Mike interrompit mes pensées alors que je sortais de classe.

-Hey salut Bella.

-Coucou.

-Jessica m'a invité au bal.

-C'est génial, fis-je en feignant l'enthousiasme. Vous allez vous éclater.

-C'est que je lui ai répondu que j'allais y réfléchir.

-Quelle idée !

-Je voulais savoir si toi… Tu voulais y aller avec moi ?

Je faillis tomber. Il pensait vraiment que je m'intéressai à lui ?

-Je crois que tu devrais accepter Mike, je ne vais pas au bal.

-Tu as déjà un cavalier, dit-il en regardant au loin.

Je suivis son regard et vis Edward, adossé à sa Volvo, m'attendant.

-Non, je ne suis pas à Forks ce samedi là.

-Ah, une autre fois.

-Oui, c'est ça. A plus tard.

Et je partis aussi vite que je pus. Edward m'accueillit avec un sourire moqueur tout en m'ouvrant la portière. Je soupirai et entrai dans sa voiture. Il démarra, en me charriant.

-Ah, quel succès !

-Oh ça va hein ! Dis-je, énervée.

-Tu t'en vas vraiment ce jour là ou est-ce une excuse pour évincer tes admirateurs ?

-Mes admirateurs ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Ils veulent simplement m'inviter parce que je suis la nouvelle.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour cette raison la ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Bien sur, que pourrait-il y avoir d'autres ?

Il grogna dans sa barbe tandis que nous roulions à une vitesse affolante dans les rues de Forks.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, souligna-t-il.

-Non je n'ai pas l'intention de partir mais je suis tellement nulle en danse que mon partenaire aurait honte de moi.

Je remarquai alors que nous étions arrêtés devant chez moi. Phil et Renée ne rentreraient pas avant deux bonnes heures.

-Tu veux entrer ? Lui proposai-je.

-Pourquoi pas ? Sourit-il.

Il fit demi-tour pour se garer deux cents mètres plus loin, je l'en remerciais. Et avant que je puisse me retourner, il avait déjà ouvert ma portière. Je compris qu'il avait utilisé sa force vampirique.

-Tu es fou, et si quelqu'un t'a vu ?

-J'ai vérifié, m'assura-t-il.

Il me suivit jusque devant la porte mais je dus me retourner pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours là, silencieux comme une ombre. Puis il passa devant moi et m'ouvrit la porte.

-Renée n'avait pas fermé ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Si, j'ai utilisé la clé sous l'avant-toit.

-Comment tu sais que…

-Je voulais te connaître un peu mieux, dit-il alors que je rentrai. Je suis aussi resté toutes les nuits.

-Quoi ? Dis-je en rougissant brusquement.

Je savais que je parlai, presque toutes les nuits. Et ce n'était pas souvent des choses très flatteuses pour mon cas. Je refermai la porte et Edward s'approcha de moi. Prudemment il posa une main sur ma joue et ses prunelles de miel rencontrèrent les miennes.

-Au début, tu étais très agitée. Tu… Tu demandais à Phil de te laisser tranquille et tu appelais ta mère.

Je voulus baisser la tête mais la main d'Edward m'en empêchait, je me contentais donc de détourner le regard, honteuse.

-Et tu as murmuré mon prénom aussi, dit-il, tendrement.

Cette fois-ci je me jetai dans ses yeux doux. Je m'empourprai encore plus violemment. Il me fit un sourire tordu qui affolait mon pauvre cœur.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Si je savais rêver, je ne rêverai que de toi, sans en rougir.

Je décidai qu'il était temps de me défaire de son emprise et partis vers le salon. Nous nous assîmes dans le canapé. Je contemplai mes mains, mal à l'aise. Soudain une de ses mains froides couvrit les miennes. Je relevai la tête vers lui, il était beaucoup plus prés que je ne le pensai. Pourtant je ne songeai pas à me dérober.

-Je sais que ce que je vais dire est plutôt prétentieux de ma part parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me choisirais plus que les autres enfin… Tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Oh, fis-je surprise.

Alors, Edward voulait bien entamer une relation avec moi ? Il valait que je lui évite le pire.

-Edward, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Très bien, je comprends, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Il retira sa main des miennes et se leva.

-Excuse-moi Bella mais je dois rentrer maintenant.

Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte. Je le rattrapai et lui prit la main. Il me fit face, les yeux voilés de tristesse.

-Non, attend, tu ne comprends pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella.

-Si, enfin écoute-moi avant de partir s'il te plaît.

Il étudia mon visage un instant avant de hochai la tête. Il me reconduisit vers le salon ou nous reprîmes nos places. Je restai silencieuse quelques instants avant de me tourner un peu vers lui.

-Je n'ai rien à offrir Edward. Attend, dis-je voyant qu'il allait me couper, laisse-moi terminer. Je n'ai absolument rien à te donner, à te faire partager. Je suis très heureuse que tu veuilles bien un peu de ma présence parce que tu es si… si parfait. Alors que moi je ne suis ni la plus belle, ni la plus intelligente, ni la meilleure fille pour toi. Et je n'aime pas penser à ça parce que même si c'est la vérité, un jour tu croiseras la route d'une fille bien mieux que moi. Et tu connais la suite. Mais au de-là de cela, je sais qu'il faut toujours qu'un couple ait des exclusivités. Pas besoin d'avoir vécu une relation pour savoir ça, il faut toujours que les deux personnes aient des choses à découvrir, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, moi je n'ai rien. Tu comprends ? Pas de première fois, pas de premières caresses, pas de premier baiser. J'ai plus rien de tout ça tu vois ? Et il y a aussi le fait que j'ai de plus en plus peur des hommes et que je ne serai sans doute jamais capable de te donner ce qu'une femme peut offrir à un homme. Tu vois, sans parler de ta condition de vampire, il y aura toujours des barrières entre nous, enfin avec moi. C'est pour ça que je préfère que tu ne restes pas avec moi. Tu mérites bien mieux.

Je restai sans voix à la fin de ma tirade. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes mais je refusai de craquer tant qu'il n'était pas parti. Je savais bien qu'il me fixait et j'appréhendai déjà le moment ou il claquerait la porte.

Mais je sentis sa main contre ma joue, me forçant à lui faire face.

-Ce ne sont pas les autres que je veux, c'est toi, me dit-il doucement.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Alors je braverai tous les interdits s'il le faut. En 108 ans, tu es la seule à avoir fait réchauffer mon cœur froid. Si tu t'en vas, c'est moi qui meurs Bella.

Il glissa son autre main derrière ma nuque, rapprochant nos deux visages. Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, mes mains à se couvrirent de sueur. Ses yeux m'envoûtaient et je fus incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son visage se rapprocha doucement du mien et son nez se frotta doucement contre ma peau. Ses lèvres se posèrent d'abord sur mes joues puis sur mon menton comme s'il voulait me rassurer. Puis, enfin, sa bouche se posa sur la mienne.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite : son odeur capiteuse m'embauma et me fit perdre la tête. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus vers moi. Je lui rendis son baiser avec passion, me laissant complètement envahir par le feu qui prenait vie en moi. Ses lèvres si douces bougeaient à l'unisson des miennes. J'avais vaguement conscience que nous faisons d'autres gestes mais tout ce qui m'importait c'était Edward.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je commis une erreur.

Prise de folie, j'ouvris la bouche et caressai sa lèvre avec ma langue. Il se figea et c'est à ce moment que je réalisai que j'étais sur ses genoux et qu'une de ses mains était posée sur ma hanche, l'autre derrière ma nuque. Nos deux torses étaient collés, mes bras soudés autour de son cou. Je cassai l'union de nos lèvres : les yeux d'Edward avaient virés au noir. Il retira ses mains et détourna les yeux Il était calme, maître de lui-même si je savais que c'était difficile. Je me rassis sur le sofa, honteuse de m'être tant laissé emporter.

-Désolée, soufflai-je.

-Moi je ne le suis pas, répliqua-t-il, taquin.

Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur couleur si claire. Puis il tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre : Renée se garait. Je me levai, et l'emmenait pour le faire sortir par la porte de derrière. Avant de s'enfuir, il prit ma main.

-Puis-je revenir ce soir ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

En pure égoïste que j'étais, je répondis par l'affirmative et il posa un baiser sur ma joue avant de disparaître. Je souris comme une pauvre imbécile au milieu du couloir puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour faire semblant de préparer le dîner. La mascarade était mise en place, du moins jusqu'à ce soir.

* * *

**Désolée de ce retard mais je ne vois pas le temps passer =) En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaît !**

**Premier baiser entre Edward et Bella, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Mes visites sont en baisses, lachez vous ! **

**Et merci encore de vos reviews.**

**M.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

La seule perspective de demander à Renée la permission de sortie me donnait soit des frissons ou des rougissements. Dans les deux cas, je paraissais stupide. Phil n'était pas encore rentré et j'étais seule avec Renée : c'était le bon moment. Je m'adossai au comptoir, pris une grande respiration et me lançai.

-Maman ?

Celle-ci releva la tête étonnée. Je comprenais sa surprise : nous nous parlions très peu depuis quelques temps.

-Je me demandai… si… enfin tu vois, à la fin de l'année, y a une sorte de bal au lycée pour fêter les examens des premières et des terminales. Et j'ai été… invitée.

-Ah, dit-elle, indécise.

-Je me demandai juste si tu me donnais l'autorisation d'y aller.

-Comment s'appelle ce garçon ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Edward. Il est en biologie avec moi.

Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de parler des garçons avec ma mère. C'était même la première fois ; autant dire que j'étais très gênée. Cependant, j'étais réticente à lui donner des informations plus importantes comme son nom de famille. Elle allait en parler avec Phil c'était sûr et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qui c'était.

-Vous vous protégez au moins ? Me questionna-t-elle, l'air de rien pendant que je m'étouffai avec ma salive.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Renée, ton putain de mari m'a dégoûtée à vie sur ce point là._

-On en est pas encore là hein, assurai-je, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que c'est d'accord ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Merci.

Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle ne vit pas puisqu'elle partit dans sa chambre. Je m'occupai du dîner tout en repassant les évènements de la journée dans ma tête. Je m'en voulais de mettre laisser emporter de cette façon. Pour une fille qui disait avoir peur des hommes, je m'étais bien dévergondée. La culpabilité me rongeait : je n'étais même plus sure que pouvoir redonner un pareil baiser à Edward. Il m'avait pris au dépourvu mais maintenant que je savais ce que j'allais ressentir, j'avais peur de me braquer. C'était très compliqué.

Ma mère et moi mangeâmes ensemble, Phil devait rentrer assez tard. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et ça m'attristait : avant, nous parlions beaucoup toutes les deux, enfin elle. Maintenant nous nous confinions dans un silence de plomb. Ses excentricités me manquaient. Toutes les semaines elle avait une nouvelle lubie, un nouveau hobby. Ca aurait pu énerver beaucoup de gens, moi j'étais juste heureuse qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Elle m'entraînait dans ses activités de force, souvent du sport à mon plus grand dam mais nous en riions souvent.

Je fis mes devoirs dans le salon après dîner et montai me doucher. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le miroir orné de marques de rouges à lèvres tout comme mon corps était parsemé de coups.

Cependant quand je sortais, une bonne surprise m'attendait.

Edward était assis dans mon rocking-chair. A chaque nouvelle venue, il me semblait encore plus beau, comment cela était-il possible ? Il s'avança tranquillement vers moi et posa un baiser sur ma joue alors que je m'empourprai.

-As-tu passé une agréable soirée ?

Son ténor était la meilleure chose que je pouvais espérer entendre.

-Comme d'habitude.

Je remarquai alors que ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus clairs.

-Tes yeux sont…

-C'est parce que j'ai chassé. Quand ils deviennent sombres c'est à cause de mon envie de sang.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Détournant le visage, gênée, je remarquai que j'avais laissé mon sac en bas.

-Attend un instant.

J'ouvris ma porte et partis vers l'escalier.

-Attend Bella ! Chuchota Edward.

Mais c'était trop tard. J'étais au bord des marches lorsque je sentis une main pousser mon épaule droite, me faisant louper la première marche. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombai, tête la première. La douleur fut lancinante, partout à la fois. J'atterris sur le carrelage dur du couloir avec un bruit sourd.

-Bonsoir Bella, me dit la voix que je haïssais le plus. J'espère que tu vas bien.

Il rit de sa propre blague tandis que j'essayai de bouger mes membres. J'avais mal à la tête et dans le dos principalement. Je fermai les yeux, comme pour chasser la douleur. J'entendis vaguement le rire de Phil alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre.

L'instant d'après, deux bras froids m'enveloppèrent. Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Edward m'avait remonté dans mon lit. Je mis une main derrière ma tête et sentis un liquide chaud.

-Pars, je saigne, lui signalai-je.

Il avait du le remarquer puisqu'il s'était considérablement raidit. Rapidement, Edward se précipita dans ma salle de bain. Je me demandai ce qui le prenait quand je vis apparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec une serviette et un gant humide. Je le remerciai et nettoyai la plaie qui s'arrêta de saigner assez vite. Mon Adonis se tenait un peu plus loin, retenant sa respiration. Je nouai mes cheveux sur la plaie. Lentement, il se mit à respirer de nouveau. Puis, de manière très prudente, il s'approcha de nouveau du lit. Je me décalai sur le côté pendant qu'il se penchait vers moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra une fois de plus. La sensation de peur et de désir se mélangeait en moi, me troublant profondément. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, en un baiser doux et rassurant. Il se passa la même chose que la dernière fois, seulement au niveau des sentiments cependant : un courant électrique me traversa. Ma respiration se fit plus courte tandis que je pressai doucement mes lippes contre les siennes, si douces avec un goût si irrésistible.

Mais je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus : je sentais que je commençai à trembler, prise de dégoût envers moi-même. C'était le résultat de plusieurs années d'insécurité. Ces mêmes années ou l'on se forgeait un caractère, prenait de l'assurance et commençait notre vie. Je n'avais pas eu cette chance : on m'avait pris cette opportunité. J'étais brisé au de-là de l'irréparable.

Je lui souris pour m'excuser et il posa un autre baiser sur mon front. Alors qu'il allait se reculer et partir, je l'attrapai par la chemise, le retenant.

-Reste, s'il te plaît.

J'avais murmuré cette phrase, même si je savais très bien qu'il l'entendrait. Mon égoïsme n'avait pas d'égal : il souffrait le martyr avec la proximité de mon sang et je l'obligeai à rester prés de moi. Mais son absence me pesait et c'était dans ces moments-là que je ressentais une peur viscérale : celle de me retrouver seule à nouveau. Maintenant que j'avais goûté au plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie, j'avais du mal à me complaindre dans ma solitude à nouveau. Etais-je à blâmer ? Non parce que la nature de l'Homme voulait que l'on vive, sinon en groupe, au moins avec quelqu'un. Oui parce que je désirai la compagnie du seul Etre auquel je n'avais pas droit.

Contre toute attente, Edward s'allongea à mes côtés. Son corps était glacé et je tremblai. Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai échangé ma place. Il me borda et m'enroula dans les couvertures, tendrement. Puis je posai ma joue contre son épaule, me rassasiant de son odeur si particulière. Je crus entendre sa voix fredonner une mélodie mais déjà je sombrai dans le sommeil.

*

J'eus l'impression de dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil semblait déjà haut, à en juger par la lumière. J'étais seule dans mon lit. Edward était assis dans mon rocking-chair, attendant patiemment mon réveil. Il me sourit, toujours aussi beau. Je me redressai, avec sûrement une apparence peu flatteuse.

-Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui très bien.

Je me levai puis vis qu'il était prés de midi.

-J'ai besoin d'une minute d'humanité, dis-je, gênée.

-Mais fais donc, sourit-il.

Il me laissa me préparer, m'attendit pendant que je mangeai seule puis me proposa une promenade.

-Il fait beau alors j'ai pensé que tu voudrais sortir.

-Oui mais toi ? Répliquai-je alors qu'il scintillait déjà à cause de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-J'aimerai t'emmener dans un autre endroit que j'aime bien, me confia-t-il.

J'acceptai et nous sortîmes par la porte de derrière tandis qu'un petit nuage passait. Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, il me reprit sur son dos et il courut plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Il s'arrêta et je descendis prudemment et sans encombre cette fois-ci.

Nous étions au bord de la mer mais pas sur la plage Quilleute : une falaise de rochers était à mes pieds ou s'écrasait les vagues tumultueuses. Je remarquai que de ce côté ci de la côte, il faisait moins beau, Edward pouvait donc rester en toute tranquillité.

-C'est très beau.

-Merci, je trouve aussi.

-Pas de questions aujourd'hui ? Plaisantai-je, tandis que nous marchions lentement.

-Oh si beaucoup, sourit-il, mais je te laissai un peu de répit.

-Alors posons nos questions à tour de rôles, proposai-je.

-D'accord. Les dames d'abord, me taquina-t-il.

-Merci. Hum… Est-ce que toute ta famille peut lire dans les pensées comme toi ?

-Non, chaque vampire a un propre don. Je suis le seul.

-Ah bon mais alors…

-Hep ! On a dit une question chacun.

Je riais, voyant que lui aussi débordait de curiosité envers mon existence, ce que je trouvai absurde.

-Pardon, vas-y.

-Quelle est ta date de naissance ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que je doive te la dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hep ! On a dit une question chacun.

-Mais si tu esquives les miennes, ça ne compte pas comme une réponse !

-D'accord. En fait mon anniversaire est un jour porte malheur. Tous les ans il m'arrive un accident alors moins je le fête mieux ce sera !

-Alors dis-moi la date et je ne te le fêterai pas.

-Le 13 septembre, lâchai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il me sourit, éblouissant comme toujours et je mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre le fil de mes pensées.

-Quels sont les autres dons de ta famille ?

-Les dons ont toujours des rapports avec notre vie humaine. Carlisle a une très grande compassion humaine, c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son père et que, contrairement à lui, il n'a jamais pu tuer des êtres de sang froid. Esmée a un instinct maternel très fort, elle nous prend pour ses enfants, dit-il en riant quelque peu. C'est à cause de son suicide, elle s'est jetée de la falaise parce que son bébé est mort quelques jours après sa naissance. Rosalie c'est sa… ténacité, son obstination. Quand elle était humaine, elle était une fille pourrie gâtée et elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Emmett c'est sa force. Même pour un vampire il est extrêmement costaud, je suppose qu'avant, il l'était plus que la moyenne également. Alice peut prévoir l'avenie, mais c'est très subjectif, quand les actions des gens changent, la vision change aussi, elle ne sait pas comment son pouvoir lui ai venu puisqu'elle ne se souvient pas de sa vie humaine, néanmoins elle pense que c'est parce qu'elle arrivait à prévoir la réaction des gens à l'avance. Jasper était sans nul doute très charismatique puisque c'est un être empathique. Il peut contrôler les sensations des gens ; rendre une foule endormie très nerveuse ou l'inverse. C'est très subtil.

-Et toi ?

-Carlisle pense que j'étais très attentif à l'opinion des gens autour de moi et c'est pour ça que je peux lire dans les pensées.

Il me laissa quelques secondes pour digérer ces informations puis reprit la parole.

-J'ai vu sur ta fiche de liaison de tu t'appelais « Isabella M. Swan ». Quel est ce deuxième prénom ?

-Celui de ma grand-mère : Isabella Marie Swan.

Nous continuâmes de discuter, de rire parfois mais surtout d'en apprendre l'un sur l'autre.

-Au fait, ma mère a accepté que je sorte samedi prochain, lui dis-je peu après.

-Génial, répondit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Je ne vis pas la journée passée et ce fut Edward qui me résonna en me donnant l'heure. Il me ramena dans ma chambre ou nous nous séparâmes. J'avais l'air d'une parfaite idiote, je n'osai pas à l'approcher comme si je ne voulais plus de sa présence alors que j'en étais désespérée. Mon dilemme était toujours le même : contact ou pas contact ? Finalement, il s'avança vers moi, posa un baiser sur ma mâchoire et partit.

Je portai la main à l'endroit ou ses lèvres s'étaient posées et souriais toute seule comme une parfaite imbécile. Mais je m'en fichai, tout ce que je savais c'était que j'appartenais corps et âme à Edward. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Hello !**

**Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? Le prochain sera sans doute sur le bal en question ! Notre Bella commence à réaliser qu'elle est amoureuse d'Edward...**

**Je vous préviens aussi que je pars en Gréce pour deux semaines ce qui veut dire aucune publication (vous allez me manqueeeeeeeeeeer T_T). J'ai déjà hate de revenir pour lire vos fictions & reviews =).**

**Alors à mon retour je veux que ma boite e-mail explose d'alertes et de reviews ! **

**Vous pouvez aussi voir sur mon profil, un nouveau scénario qui j'espère verra bientot le jour, j'en ai écrit une bonne partie déjà ! Dites-moi si l'idée vous semble bonne.**

**Bisous à tous !**

**M.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Anya : Merci de ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée ! Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise.**

-Tu verras tout va bien se passer.

Malgré la voix apaisante d'Edward je n'arrivai pas à me calmer. Dans quelques minutes nous allions rentrer dans les classes pour les examens finaux. Je commençai par les maths, la seule matière qui pouvait m'empêcher d'obtenir mon diplôme. L'épreuve de littérature s'était déroulée deux jours avant. Je triturai mes doigts dans tous les sens, les faisant craquer au grand dam d'Edward.

-Bella, tu vas te faire mal, arrête.

-Oui, oui, répondis-je d'un ton paternaliste.

Je n'eus pas besoin de voir Edward tourner la tête vers Jasper pour comprendre pourquoi ma soudaine inquiétude s'évanouissait. Bien que celui-ci se trouva à vingt mètres, son don agissait vers moi.

-Merci, chuchotai-je.

-Bella, tu es très douée, tu vas réussir sans forcer j'en suis sûr.

-Pas moi.

-Tu as une excellente moyenne dans toutes les matières, tu n'as vraiment aucun souci à te faire comparée aux autres.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu as passé tes examens des dizaines de fois.

-Juste soixante-quinze fois, sourit-il.

-Soixante-quinze fois ?!

-Enfin c'est ma soixante-quinzième année mais je la considère comme acquise, se justifia-t-il, mondain.

-Mais tu dois connaître les sujets par cœur !

-Quelques uns, en effet.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

Il rit et la sonnerie retentit. Ok, Ok ne paniquons pas. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration…

-Bella, tu vas réussir je crois en toi, me chuchota Edward.

-Oui, oui.

Il me fit son sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais pas résister. Puis lentement il se baissa vers moi et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Ce fut rapide mais je pouvais sentir qu'il me faisait confiance. Il me laissa devant ma porte et partit dans une autre salle, non sans un dernier encouragement.

J'entrai et cherchai ma place puis m'y assis. J'étais dans le fond ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Une fois les fiches d'identité remplies, les feuilles d'examen furent distribuées. Je pris une grandes respiration et ouvrit mon sujet. Tout de suite je me concentrai sur mes exercices de géométrie, les plus faciles pour moi dans le sens ou j'aimais cela. Je décidai de garder l'algèbre pour la fin car ça pouvait rapidement m'énerver et de me concentrer sur le problème. Lorsqu'il fut réglé, il ne me restait qu'une heure pour l'algèbre et je sus que je n'aurai jamais le temps de finir. Néanmoins, je fis mon maximum et rendis ma copie avec seulement un exercice non fait. A ma sortie, Edward était déjà là.

-Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? S'enquit-il.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu on verra bien.

Il m'accompagna à la cantine ou je ne mangeai presque rien tant mon ventre était noué. Il essaya de me distraire du mieux qu'il put et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

-Je suis sûre que ça a du être d'une facilité déconcertante pour toi, lui dis-je.

-Certes mais on ne doit pas se forcer au risque d'avoir de trop bonnes notes.

-Pour quoi ?

-Ca éveillerait les soupçons. Une année, Rosalie a eu de trop bons résultats au bac pour passer inaperçue. Elle pensait réellement que ce qu'elle avait écrit n'obtiendrait pas tous les points alors que ce fut le cas. Elle a eu la mention Excellent et a été poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe dans le journal régional.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Nous devons faire attention à tout ça.

Puis il se pencha un peu plus vers moi et prit ma main sur la table.

-Je ne serai pas là ce soir, je vais chasser, me confia-t-il, sombrement. Ca me rend malade ne pas être prés de toi et de te savoir seule avec _lui_.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ou vas-tu chasser ?

-Dans les montagnes. Il ne faut pas que nous chassions trop souvent dans la forêt de Forks, sinon nous pourrions perturber l'équilibre alimentaire.

-Je comprends.

Il se tourna brièvement vers la table de ses frères et sœurs puis de nouveau vers moi.

-Alice veut te parler en privé, je peux la laisser venir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, tu te fais trop de souci pour moi Edward, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il me sourit avant de se lever et de m'embrasser. Il était toujours très doux avec moi. Puis ses lèvres se décollèrent des miennes et il s'en alla avec ses frères et Rosalie qui l'attendaient à la sortie de la cafétéria. Alice prit sa place quelques secondes après.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit sa voix fluette.

-Bonjour Alice, dis-je plus timidement.

-Est-ce que tu as une robe pour le bal de demain soir ?

-Euh… Je… n'y avais pas vraiment pensé mais je… Peut-être une… Enfin, balbutiai-je, confuse.

-Heureusement je viens pour te sauver, s'exclama-t-elle. Je viendrai chez toi demain soir pour t'aider à te préparer, tu veux bien ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère soit d'accord, tentai-je de lui expliquer.

-Je pensais entrer par la méthode à Edward.

-Oh, fis-je en comprenant. Il vous l'a dit alors ?

Je me sentis légèrement trahi : tous les membres de sa famille connaissaient ma situation. S'ils refusaient de me voir, comme Rosalie, était-ce parce que je les dégoutais ? Ou, si Alice venait m'aider, était-ce par pitié ?

-Non, je l'ai vu par mes visions. Edward ne dirait jamais rien sur toi sans ton accord, fais-lui confiance sur ce point là.

-Bon et bien d'accord, capitulai-je.

-Super ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre nos classes, l'épreuve d'histoire-géographie ne tarderait pas à commencer.

-Bonne chance Bella, tu vas tout déchirer, me dit-elle avant d'entrer dans sa salle.

Je ris quelque peu avant de sentir deux mains emprisonner ma taille. Je me retournai pour trouver Edward.

-Que te voulait-elle, me demanda-t-il plein de curiosité.

-Tu n'as pas pu lire dans ses pensées ?

-Elle a traduit l'hymne national en grec pour me les cacher, me dit-il me faisant rire.

-Dans ce cas, je devrai peut-être garder le secret moi aussi.

-Bella ! S'exaspéra-t-il.

La sonnerie retentit et je partis vers ma salle d'examen, laissant un pauvre Edward déconcerté au milieu du couloir. Malheureusement ma sérénité retomba instantanément et je me concentrai sur mon épreuve. J'étais tellement concentrée que je sursautai lorsque notre surveillant nous avertit qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la fin du temps imparti. Tout allait bien, il ne me restait que quelques repères à compléter.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la Volvo d'Edward et il me ramenait chez moi. Il fut rassuré quand je lui dis que je pensais avoir réussit cette partie.

-Tu as mon numéro Bella, n'hésite pas à m'appeler au moindre souci, dit-il en se garant.

-Il y aura Alice avec moi.

-Ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard de travers, Bella et je lui règle son compte.

-Edward tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution, tentai-je de le raisonner.

-Moi je pense que si.

-Ok, admet-on que tu le fasses. A mon avis, tu le tuerais sur le coup, même si c'était involontaire. Il y aura la police. Ma mère et moi serons interrogées et on nous fera des examens psychologiques et médicaux. Quand ils s'apercevront de mon état, que vont-ils conclure ? La belle-fille abusée par le beau-père se venge et le tue. Tu connais la suite, procès, témoignage, prison.

-Alors enfuis-toi avec moi.

-Tentant, figure-toi mais on n'est pas dans un film Edward. Phil est capable de te coller le FBI au cul et de t'accuser pour la maltraitance.

-Je sais Bella mais je… Enfin tu ne sais pas comment il pense à toi, c'est tellement obscène et malsain. A chaque fois que je te quitte, j'ai toujours peur de te retrouver morte.

-Edward, arrête de penser à ça, dis-je en caressant timidement sa main qui était posée sur sa cuisse.

-Ca fait 108 ans que je t'attends Bella, me souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il me regarda, attristé. Puis il détacha nos deux ceintures et, tendrement, il prit mes hanches pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il m'enlaça doucement. J'aurais dû être intimidée ou gênée d'une pareille proximité mais son odeur m'envoûtait complètement. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, inspirant le parfum de sa peau. Je le sentais également nicher son nez dans mes cheveux.

-Ecoute, dis-je d'une petite voix, dans trois mois j'aurais dix-huit ans. A partir de ce jour, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi. Je serai majeure, ils ne pourront pas engager des poursuites judiciaires.

-Vivre avec moi ne te fera pas peur ? S'enquit-il.

-Non. Non, tu me protégeras, tu seras auprès de moi et c'est tout ce que je désire, lui confiai-je.

-C'est ce que je veux moi aussi, m'assura-t-il.

Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça. Etre dans les bras d'Edward ne me rebutait pas, au contraire. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient fais pour moi. Je ne ressentais même plus le froid, tant j'étais bien. Je crus m'être endormie quelques instants : quand la sonnerie du portable d'Edward retentit, j'eus l'impression d'immerger de très loin. Il grogna et fouilla dans sa poche de blouson.

-Oui ? J'arrive, répliqua-t-il, rapidement.

Il raccrocha et je descendis de ses genoux pour récupérer mon sac.

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai retenue alors que ta famille t'attendait, m'excusai-je, confuse.

-Ne sois pas désolée, ils comprendront.

Il se pencha vers moi, glissa sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson des miennes, si douces. Timidement je plaçai ma main dans ses cheveux si soyeux. Il m'embrassa longtemps comme pour me montrer à quel point se séparer de moi lui serait douloureux. J'essayai de le lui prouver également mais les démonstrations tactiles n'étaient toujours pas mon fort, c'est pour cela qu'il rompit doucement notre baiser. Il me sourit et je ne pus empêcher un rougissement.

Je quittai sa voiture à regret et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne partit que lorsqu'il fut sur que j'étais à l'intérieur. La soirée s'annonçait innovante : j'allais faire la connaissance d'Alice. Toutefois, le départ d'Edward me rendit maussade pendant le dîner. Personne ne s'en aperçut néanmoins. Je fus presque heureuse en apprenant que Phil et Renée allaient au cinéma ce soir.

Lorsque je finis ma douche et que j'entrais dans ma chambre en pyjama, Alice était là, assise sur mon lit avec une montagne de vêtement.

-Bonsoir, lui dis-je timidement.

-Salut Bella !

Je la rejoignis sur mon lit et je constatai que ces habits n'étaient que des robes.

-Je t'ai apporté quelques petites choses. Bien, alors déjà choisis ce que tu préfère on verra après.

Alors que j'éliminai les robes noires (cette couleur me donnait un teint de zombi à cause de ma peau pâle), Alice farfouillait dans mes disques. Je la laissais faire, n'ayant rien à cacher. Puis j'éliminai les robes ayant trop de décolleté ou trop courte.

-Bella, t'as de super goût en musique ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'adore Muse ! Attend t'as le dernier de Gossip ? Houhou !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi excitée, cette fille était une véritable pile électrique !

-Je m'étonne que tu écoutes ce genre de choses.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward est resté à l'époque de Mozart que je le suis aussi, répliqua-t-elle. Oh regarde celle-ci, elle t'ira bien, dit-elle en me montrant une robe.

Elle était parme, sans trop de décolleté. Je l'essayai dans ma salle de bain et elle m'allait bien. Alice me passa une crème pour effacer les bleus ainsi que divers produits de beauté pour que la peau ne marque pas. Sa gentillesse me donnait envie de pleurer.

-Merci Alice, c'est vraiment très attentionné de ta part, lui dis-je émue.

-Il faut bichonner la copine de mon frère hein, sourit-elle. Il te traite bien au moins ?

-Parfaitement bien.

-Avec de bonnes manières ?

-Celles d'un gentleman.

-Esmée sera contente de l'apprendre, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Rassure-toi alors : Edward est l'être le plus parfait qui puisse exister. Il est très patient et très doux avec moi, lui confiai-je.

-Tu l'aimes alors ?

-Euh je… ne me suis jamais vraiment poser la question. Je ne suis jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse de personne avant, murmurai-je.

-Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Enfin j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il se soucie de moi et qu'il me protège. J'aime quand il est avec moi et il me manque dés qu'il est loin de moi.

Alice me fit un petit sourire suggestif.

Serait-il possible que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer ? Ca semblait relever de l'irréalité.

Alice me quitta quelques minutes plus tard, après m'avoir donné plusieurs conseils. Mon lit semblait trop chaud et trop mou sans Edward. Toute la nuit je rêvais de lui, essayant de l'imaginer en train de chasser, gracieux comme un félin.

*****

Je commençai à me préparer en début d'après-midi. Il était certes, tôt mais Alice m'avait tant donné de masques que je doutai avoir encore un peu de temps pour enfiler ma robe. Je savais que Phil et ma mère ne viendrait pas me déranger. J'examinai ma peau : il n'y avait presque pas de bleus sur mes bras et mes jambes, Phil n'avait pas posé la main sur moi depuis le début de la semaine.

Le soir arriva bien vite et Edward devait arriver dans une demi-heure et je n'étais pas encore maquillée. Pour l'instant, je me débattais avec le nœud derrière ma robe. Soit il était complètement tordu ou emmêlé. Descendant les escaliers prudemment, je vis Renée dans la cuisine, seule à mon plus grand soulagement.

-Maman ? Est-ce que tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, m'examinant quelques secondes avant de m'aider à faire mon nœud. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle me complimente sur le chignon aux mèches bouclées que j'avais réalisé ou sur ma robe. Elle ne dit rien et j'en fus blessée.

-Comment me trouves-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

-Très belle, dit une voix masculine.

Je me retournai et fixai Phil. Il avait un sourire pervers et s'approcha de moi. Je n'osai pas bouger.

-Puis-je savoir ou tu vas ?

-Au… Au bal de fin d'année. D'ailleurs je vais finir de me préparer, ajoutai-je en allant vers les escaliers.

-Pas si vite, me retient-il par le poignet.

Il força à rester immobile puis il passa sa main répugnante dans mes cheveux avant de tirer sur mon chignon. Je compris aussitôt ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Oh Phil, par pitié, pas ce soir ! S'il te plaît !

-Et moi j'ai bien envie de voir la tête de ton cavalier quand il se pointera ici et que ta robe sera en lambeaux, rit-il.

Il continua à me tirer sur les cheveux, réduisant à néant une heure et demie de travail. Je fus prise de frayeur et de panique et je me mis à appeler ma mère à l'aide.

-Maman ! Maman à l'aide ! Aide-moi ! Hurlai-je alors que Phil me poussait dans le salon. Maman, par pitié ! Je t'en supplie, Maman !

-N'appelle pas ta mère vermine !

Il se mit à déchirer ma robe et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit mon soutien-gorge : c'était Alice qui me l'avait prêté parce qu'il en fallait des spéciaux pour ne pas faire de traces sur ma robe.

_Et bien sûr, Phil connaît ta lingerie par cœur._

-Ta fille est une petite salope Renée, lui cria-t-il. Elle s'est même acheté des soutiens-gorge coquins pour son copain.

-Maman ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Maman, à l'aide ! Pitié ! Continuai-je de crier.

L'ombre dans la cuisine nous informait que Renée y était toujours mais elle ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas m'aider ? Mes supplications n'y faisaient rien, ma mère ne bougeait pas. Phil continuait de déchirer ma robe jusqu'à la marque de mon string. Habituellement je n'en portais pas mais là encore, dans le souci de ne pas faire de marque sur ma robe, je m'étais résolue à en porter un. Mon beau-père fit de gros yeux avant de me mettre un coup de coude dans le visage, sûrement pour être certain que je ne bougerais pas, pendant qu'il parlait à Renée. Elle passa devant moi dans le salon. Aussitôt, je rampais vers elle, le nez en sang.

-Maman, Maman, Maman, pitié, pitié, aide-moi. Je t'en supplie, pleurai-je.

-Dégage connasse, me repoussa Phil.

Il chuchota quelques mots à Renée avant qu'elle ne parte. Il me tira par le bras et je criai, ivre de douleur. Il me cogna quelques fois la tête sur le sol et quand je ne fus plus en état de me débattre, il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Est-ce que tu veux que ça s'arrête, Bella ?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Il s'éloigna quelque peu de moi avant de déboutonner son pantalon.

-Bien, alors tu vas approcher ta jolie petite bouche et me faire plaisir.

*****

Ce calvaire n'avait duré que dix minutes. Pourtant ce fut l'un des pires que je vécu, il m'avait paru durer une éternité, ne jamais s'arrêter. Je grimpai difficilement les marches : il fallait que je prévienne Edward avant qu'il ne débarque. M'écroulant sur le lit, je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Edward. Il répondit à la première tonalité.

-Allô Bella ?

-Hey, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Ca va ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir. Je sais que c'est impoli de décommander à la dernière minute mais je…

-J'arrive.

Il avait raccroché. Aussitôt je filai dans ma salle de bain pour me nettoyer. Inévitablement je tombai sur mon reflet dans la glace coloriée. Qu'avais-je cru ? Que je serai libre et belle pour une soirée ? C'était impossible.

Je posai ma robe déchirée et j'eus tellement honte. Pour la première fois qu'une amie m'avait prêté quelque chose –une robe très chère j'en étais persuadée- je l'avais carrément bousillée. Je nettoyai mon visage en priorité, mon nez en sang. Il n'était pas cassé cependant. Je frottai mes lèvres avec force comme si je voulais effacer ce que j'avais fait. Je l'avais laissé me rabaisser comme une vulgaire chienne pour qu'il arrête de me frapper : je n'avais aucun amour propre. L'envie de pleurer fut intense mais je me retins, peut-être qu'Edward était déjà dans ma chambre ?

Je me dépêchai et arrivai en pyjama cinq minutes plus tard.

Il était toujours là, dans l'ombre de ma fenêtre. Poings serrés, paupières fermés. Je devinais sans mal que ses pupilles étaient noires. Je me sentis tellement coupable, je devais me faire pardonner. Sans le craindre, je le pris dans mes bras, posant ma tête contre son torse de marbre.

-Je te demande infiniment pardon, chuchotai-je, consciente qu'il m'entendrait malgré tout. Je suis tellement désolée, excuse-moi.

Il se défit de mon emprise et j'eus peur qu'il me repousse. Il n'en fit rien. Ses bras encerclèrent mes joues et me forcèrent à le regarder. Ses yeux incandescents m'observèrent quelques secondes.

-Jamais je ne t'en voudrais, ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella, murmura-t-il.

-J'ai tout gâché, pleurnichai-je presque.

-Non, non pas toi, ma belle, non pas toi, me rassura-t-il.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai son costume. Il était encore plus beau, tout droit sorti de mes rêves.

-Tu sais, chuchotai-je, si tu veux aller au bal, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je suis sûre que plein de jolie filles vont sacrifier leur cavalier pour toi, dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

-Il n'y a que toi, Bella, il n'y aura toujours que moi, me jura-t-il.

Je le fixai un moment avant de déboutonner sa veste et de le lui retirer. Il me laissa faire, surpris mais confiant. Je desserrai sa cravate avant de la lui enlever également. Puis je pris ses mains dans les miennes avant de le guider avec moi jusque dans mon lit. Il s'étendit avec moi, à mes côtés. Ne doutant plus aucunement de mes sentiments, je me rapprochai de lui.

-Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, je t'aime.

Ses yeux ressemblaient à de la lave en fusion et, pendant un bref instant, j'eus peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella. Pour l'éternité.

Sur ce, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa, presque fougueusement. J'étais persuadée qu'il savait ce que Phil m'avait fait faire et pourtant, je ne le dégoûtais pas. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Je le laissais m'embrasser autant qu'il le désirait et répondais toujours un peu plus timidement. Il me faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de me conduire comme un être normal avec Edward.

Qu'importe, j'étais irrévocablement et éperdument amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Et ce, pour toujours.

* * *

**Alors, quel est le verdict ? **

**Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardée mais j'ai été trés occupé, il y avait toujours des imprévus quand je me m'étais à écrire... Enfin bref j'ai compensé par un loooong chapitre (9 pages Words 0.0).**

**J'attends vos avis & merci de vos reviews, j'ai eu pas mal de nouveaux lecteurs ^^**

**Bisous & merci encore de votre fidélité.**

**M.**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent cette affreuse soirée nous rapprochèrent un peu plus. L'aveu de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre nous avait emplis d'une seule certitude : nous pourrions toujours nous reposer l'un sur l'autre. Du moins, pour l'instant, c'était surtout moi qui avais besoin d'Edward mais je me faisais secrètement la promesse de toujours le soutenir quoiqu'il advienne.

Nous étions mercredi. Nos cours étaient terminés mais les résultats de nos examens allaient être affichés. Tous les élèves de première et terminale attendaient devant la grille. Edward et moi étions un peu plus loin. J'avais beaucoup de mal à rester inactive : Edward lui était presque aussi figé que de la pierre. Il savait que je ne me calmerai pas avant d'avoir vu les résultats. Enfin, la grille s'ouvrit et Edward prit ma main, en un geste rassurant. Nous attendîmes que le groupe d'hystériques soit passé pour aller voir le tableau d'affichage. Lorsque je vis que je n'étais pas dans la liste des élèves sans mention, je me décourageai : je ne l'avais sûrement pas.

-Bella, regarde, m'appela Edward.

Je me dirigeai vers les fiches des mentions « Bien ». Il voulait sûrement me montrer son résultat. Je m'approchai de lui et regardai la ligne que pointait son doigt. Sauf qu'il ne pointait pas son nom mais le mien. Je restai sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant d'afficher un immense sourire. Je me tournai vers lui et me jetai sur sa bouche. Bien qu'il fût surpris, il répondit à mon baiser. Son sourire se fit moqueur quand je me décollai de lui. Les démonstrations affectives n'étaient vraiment pas mon genre. Encore moins en publique. Je me détournai de lui et regarda le tableau d'affichage pour cacher mon rougissement tandis que son ricanement résonnait derrière moi. Il prit ma main et nous nous éloignâmes pour permettre aux retardataires de regarder leurs résultats. Ben et Angela s'avancèrent timidement vers nous.

-Bonjour, nous salua Ben.

-Vous avez eu vos résultats ? Demanda Angela.

-Nous avons tous les deux obtenu la mention Bien, répondit la voix veloutée d'Edward.

-Félicitations ! Je n'ai pas eu de mentions, grimaça Ben, j'ai complètement loupé l'épreuve de littérature.

-Oh, dommage, et toi Angela ? Demandai-je.

-La mention Assez Bien.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes avant de nous séparer. Ben et Angela étaient les personnes les plus gentilles, en dehors d'Edward et d'Alice, de Forks.

Dix minutes plus tard, Edward et moi étions enlacés sur le canapé. Je profitai de lui tant que Phil et Renée n'était pas à la maison. Il fredonnait une mélodie qui m'apaisait. Je m'endormais presque dans ses bras quand il m'interpella doucement.

-Chérie ?

-Mmh ?

-Je ne serais pas là ce week-end.

-Oh, tu vas chasser ?

-Oui avec des amis.

-Des amis ? Répétai-je.

-Oui, en fait nous nous considérons plus comme des cousins. Ce sont des vampires de Denali, en Alaska. Tous les ans nous essayons de nous voir.

-A ouais, vous êtes une secte en fait, ris-je.

-Un peu oui, sourit-il.

Il se pencha dans mon cou pour m'embrasser mais je ne devinai que trop bien son inquiétude à mon propos.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, soupirai-je, ça se passera bien.

-Te savoir loin de moi pendant deux jours me met au supplice, me confia-t-il, tout bas.

-Phil a un match samedi, il ne sera pas là et comme c'est une demi-finale, il sera fatigué dimanche, le consolai-je.

-Pourras-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Je voudrais que tu m'envoies un message tous les matins, midis et soirs. Juste pour savoir si tu vas bien.

J'allais lui répliquer que c'était peut-être un peu trop excessif quand je croisai ses grands yeux dorés. J'y lis toute l'inquiétude qu'il n'osait pas formuler pour justement essayer de ne pas m'étouffer. Il se battait contre lui-même pour me donner de la liberté et une indépendance que je ne connaissais pas mais ses peurs et ses doutes revenaient toujours. Je compris à quel point il m'aimait. Pas totalement bien sur. J'en aperçus seulement un rayon et pourtant, ce mince filet d'amour m'emplissait d'une joie sans égale. Il voulait seulement me protéger.

-D'accord, dis-je.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il me touchait, il s'empara doucement de mon visage et s'approcha doucement de moi. Je glissai mes mains derrière sa nuque et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'émerveillai toujours devant leur douceur incomparable et leur goût envoutant. Ses lèvres se posèrent plusieurs fois sur les miennes, ce qui affola mon rythme cardiaque et couvrit mes mains de sueur. Il rapprocha un peu son corps du mien pour m'embrasser encore plus follement. Je ne me donnai pas trente secondes de survie s'il continuait à cette cadence.

Je fus surprise quand je sentis sa langue froide tracer le contour de ma lèvre inférieure, me quémandant la permission. Je sentais que je perdais le contrôle, tout allait trop vite. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, qui étaient sur mon visage pour essayer de me reculer. Mais Edward comprit aussitôt et brisa notre baiser pour se mettre plus en arrière.

-Pardon Bella, je suis…

-Il faut vraiment que je me mette à préparer le repas, il se fait tard, dis-je en me précipitant dans la cuisine.

Je me rendis au comptoir et commençait à éplucher des légumes en vrac. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans ma tête.

Lorsque j'avais senti le contact avec sa langue, deux sentiments s'étaient imposés : l'envie ou la crainte. A ma plus grande déception, la peur avait pris le dessus, puis l'envie de fuir.

Je savais qu'Edward n'avait jamais déshabillé, ni touché une femme. Moi, j'avais été tâtée, palpée sous tous les sens, sous toutes les coutures. Ne comprenait-il pas donc à quel point j'étais sale et impure ? Il était tout ce qu'une fille pouvait aimer : doux, attentionné, gentil, drôle, protecteur, charmant. Pourquoi rester avec une fille comme moi qui n'avait rien à offrir ?

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, chuchota-t-il, prés de mon oreille.

Il avait glissé ses mains sur mes hanches, son menton reposant sur mon épaule.

-Si bien sur que si, soufflai-je.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te bousculer ainsi, je n'ai pas su me maîtriser. Pardonne-moi.

-C'est moi le problème, répliquai-je en m'acharnant sur mes pommes de terre.

-Tu as besoin de temps. C'est moi le fautif, je me suis laissé emporter par mes envies.

-Tu as toujours des hormones d'adolescent même après 91 ans ?

J'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère. Cela fonctionna puisqu'Edward rit contre mon épaule. Il posa un baiser contre mon cou. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait, autant que moi mais nous voulions être plus forts que les conséquences des épreuves que nous avait fait subir la vie.

*****

Le week-end arriva bien trop vite. Edward resta avec moi jusqu'à la dernière minute mais je dus presque l'obliger à partir avec ses frères et sœurs. Ses yeux étaient sombres, dévoilant son envie de sang animal. Il ne cessait de me répéter des recommandations, cependant.

-Tu te rappelles de ta promesse ? N'hésite surtout pas et si tu as un problème, appelle-moi.

-Oui, ne te fais pas tant de mouron pour moi.

-Ah une dernière chose, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant ma fenêtre.

Il prit mon visage et m'embrassa fougueusement.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et il sauta souplement.

Je descendis dans mon salon pour relire une énième fois Orgueil et Préjugés. J'étais arrivée au moment ou M. Darcy dévoilait ses sentiments à Elizabeth lorsque j'entendis une démarche dans les escaliers. Je me retournai et découvris avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de Phil. Pourtant, la voiture de ma mère était partie il y avait plus d'une heure pour le match. Mon beau-père lut ma surprise sur mon visage et eut un rictus.

-Il se trouve que je ne joue qu'en deuxième mi-temps.

Je frémis quand je vis sa batte de base-ball dans sa main.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai fait comprendre par rapport à ta survie pendant l'été Isabella, susurra-t-il.

Comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire de moi, je m'élançai par la cuisine. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était la longueur de sa batte. Il me la lança dans le genou gauche et je me retrouvai à terre, non sans avoir entendu un craquement écœurant provenant de ma jambe. La douleur fut explosive mais je n'eux pas le temps de m'en remettre que je reçus plusieurs coups de pieds dans mon ventre, me coupant le souffle.

Mon ventre se noua de peur. Mourir ne me faisait pas vraiment peur. Ce qui m'effrayait c'était de mourir _seule_. J'aurais voulu qu'Edward soit là, qu'il me sauve, qu'il m'emmène avec lui.

Mon instinct de survie, que je croyais disparu, prit ensuite possession de tous mes moyens. Mon visage se tourna vers le côté droit et j'aperçus les pots de fleur de ma mère. Aussitôt sans savoir ce que je faisais, je pris une poignée de terre et le lança sur son visage. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été adroite mais je réussis à toucher ses yeux. Aveuglé, il lâcha son arme. M'accrochant au canapé, je sautai sur ma jambe valide. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, m'étonnant avec une logique que jamais je ne me saurais cru capable. Jamais je ne pourrai le gagner en courant : il était plus rapide que moi et j'étais blessée. Je devais gagner du temps.

Je pris sa batte et l'abattis de toutes mes forces sur sa cheville, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il releva son visage vers moi et je lui assénai la plus grande gifle de ma vie : elle fut si puissante que je fis saigner son nez et craquai mon poignet. Elle le coucha par terre et je lançai mon arme par la vitre, la brisant. Je pris ensuite la fuite par derrière. Pour le ralentir, lorsqu'il se relèverait, je fis tomber tous les objets que je pus derrière moi : des chaises, ses meubles, fermer les portes.

Je clopinai sur une jambe, m'appuyant très faiblement sur l'autre. Chaque pas gauche me faisait geindre mais j'allais aussi vite que si j'avais la mort à mes trousses – ce qui était le cas dans un sens. Alors que j'atteignais l'entrée de la forêt, j'étais déjà épuisée. Mais même s'il faillait que je continuasse à quatre pattes je le ferai. Mes pas me conduisirent sur un sentier que je ne connaissais pas : tant pis, si je faisais demi-tour j'étais morte. Mon cœur ne ralentissait pas sa course mais je sentais mes forces diminuer. Mon souffle se faisait court.

Je ne sus combien de temps je continuai à avancer. J'avais l'impression que les heures passaient mais que je n'avançais pas, du moins pas assez pour lui échapper. Je trébuchai sur une racine et tombai. Tout mon corps criait au supplice, il ne put se remettre debout. J'essayai de ramper, sans succès. J'avais mal partout, à mon genou, à mes jambes, à mon visage, à mon corps.

Je posai ma tête sur le sol et m'évanouis, bien trop heureuse de sombrer enfin dans de meilleurs rêves.

*****

Combien de temps s'était-il passé ?

J'ouvris les yeux, réveillée par mon genou qui me faisait souffrir. Je me redressai pour le voir lorsque tout me revint en mémoire : la peur, la fuite, la chute. A en juger par le peu de lumière et à la température, nous devions être le matin.

Mon regard revint sur ma jambe : mon genou formait un angle étrange. Je posai légèrement ma main dessus pour la retirer aussitôt : il était bel et bien cassé.

Je regardai autour de moi : les bois étaient déserts mais j'avais toujours peur que Phil ne débarque d'un des bosquets. Puis je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Ma plus grande crainte était avec moi : la solitude totale.

Lorsqu'on me battait, je savais toujours que Phil ou Renée était dans la maison. Mais là j'étais seule. J'aurais voulu avoir Edward mais je n'avais pas de portable. Comment me retrouverait-il ? Mais plus que tout, j'aurai voulu que Charlie soit là. J'avais besoin de mon papa comme une petite fille. Mais il était parti en me laissant toute seule, dans une vie misérable.

La tête me tourna quand je réalisai que je n'avais pas mangé depuis presque deux jours. Je reposai ma tête sur le sol et me plongeai dans les sombres abîmes de l'inconscience.

*****

La première chose que je sentis fut un contact avec ma peau. Un contact froid. Glacial. Puis une voix.

-Oh mon Dieu, Bella !

C'était la plus belle voix qui pouvait exister : on aurait dit celle d'un ange. Mais il avait l'air si tourmenté, pourquoi ?

-Bella, Bella, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Dit-il, paniqué.

Un contact avec une partie de mon corps que je ne sus pas définir.

-Oh non, oh non par pitié tout mais pas elle… Oh non, oh non, Bella… Bella…

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Et qui était Bella ?

-Carlisle, Carlisle aide-moi je t'en supplie !

Qui était ce Carlisle ?

-Je suis dans la forêt avec Bella, par pitié aide-moi. (…). Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais viens ! (…). Je suis à l'ouest à quatre kilomètres de Forks. Elle est blessée, c'est ma faute ! (…). Je crois que son genou est cassé, son poignet aussi. Il y a du sang partout sur elle et je… (…). Non elle ne répond pas ! Oh s'il te plaît viens ! (…). Merci, merci.

Il toucha un point de mon anatomie qui me fit un mal de chien mais je ne retrouvai pas ma bouche pour hurler. L'ange tâtonna un autre coin qui m'élança mais là non plus, je ne trouvai pas mes lèvres.

-Tout va bien, Bella, je suis avec toi. Pour toujours. Je vais te protéger, je suis là, je t'aime. Oh que oui je t'aime. Reste, reste avec moi.

Mais je ne pus résister au noir qui m'envahit, me coupant de sa magnifique voix.

* * *

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Désolée pour ce retard mais je suis entrée au lycée et ça a changé beaucoup plus de choses que je ne le pensais. Je n'ai plus une seconde à moi ! **

**J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes et enfin un peu d'action ! Je pense que la suite vous plaira ^^**

**J'attends vos reviews & merci de toutes celles du dernier chapitre, ça m'a beaucoup ému de voir que mon travail est apprécié !**

**Bisous**

**M.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Je ne repris pas tout de suite connaissance.

J'avais l'impression de flotter et de peser quinze tonnes en même temps. C'était extrêmement déroutant. Parfois je sentais des douleurs dans ce qui devait être mon corps, mais là aussi je n'étais pas certaine de moi.

Le temps me parut infini. Ma léthargie ne semblait pas connaître de fin.

Puis enfin, j'émergeai. Doucement, je me sentais reprendre consistance, reconstituant les images passées dans ma tête. Tête qui me faisait très mal. Lentement ensuite, j'ouvris les yeux.

Le plafond en face de moi était crème et le lit dans lequel je me trouvai était bien trop moelleux pour être celui d'un hôpital. Les murs étaient colorés en un orange très léger, réchauffant la pièce. Je poussai un petit gémissement de douleur quand je tentai de lever ma tête.

-Bella ?

La voix la plus douce que je n'avais jamais entendu me fit tourner la tête, lentement toutefois et je pus voir son visage inquiet. Avait-il toujours été aussi beau ? Ses yeux légèrement foncés étaient mus pas une anxiété qui était de ma faute encore une fois. Je bougeai le bras le plus prés de lui –le gauche en conséquence- et l'enroulai autour de son cou de neige pour l'attirer vers moi. Il accepta mon étreinte et me la rendis avec la plus grande délicatesse. Le souvenir de la peur et cet instinct de survie me hantait. Enfin il était là.

_Prés de moi. _

Il expira lentement me faisant frissonner. Quand il vit ma chair de poule, il s'éloigna, posa un baiser sur mon front et s'écarta.

-Ou suis-je ? Demandai-je en utilisant ma voix rocailleuse.

-Chez moi, répondit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, paniquai à l'idée que ses parents aient vus ce à quoi je devais ressembler. Je n'avais pas besoin de glace pour avoir une idée assez précise de mon corps et de mon visage.

-Je t'expliquerai tout, me dit Edward. Mais, avant, est-ce que tu accepterais que Carlisle vérifie tes signes vitaux ? On doit le faire juste après ton réveil.

-D'accord, murmurai-je.

Il appela son père, sans hausser la voix. Je baissai aussitôt les yeux, honteuse. J'entendis vaguement le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme. Je sentis ensuite le lit s'affaisser légèrement, à l'endroit ou le docteur s'assit.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit-il doucement. Alors, je vais prendre ta tension et ton pouls en premier.

Il utilisa tous ses instruments, hochant la tête à chaque partie de mon corps ausculté.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Un peu à la tête, soufflai-je.

Un éléphant aurait pu s'asseoir dessus : j'aurais eu la même douleur. Il me donna un cachet à mettre sous la langue puis me raconta mes diverses blessures.

-Alors Bella, tu as la jambe gauche qui est cassée ainsi que ton poignet. Je les aie plâtrés pour au moins un mois. Tu as des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps, il faudra les traiter avec une crème. A cause de tes chutes, tu t'es égratignée sur les coudes et les genoux, j'ai du te recoudre au niveau du bras droit. Tu es restée une nuit et un jour dans la forêt, donc ton corps était complètement déshydraté. Pour le reste, Edward t'expliquera.

Il se leva pour partir et je le remerciai timidement. Il me fit juste un sourire réconfortant. Edward prit la parole après que son père eut passé la porte. Il noua également sa main à la mienne.

-Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur, chuchota-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé alors.

-Samedi matin, j'ai bien reçu ton message. Mais pas celui de midi. Je me disais que c'était juste un petit oubli de ta part ou que tu ne pouvais pas me répondre tout de suite. Alors j'ai continué à chasser toute l'après-midi. Le soir, lorsque j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas, je suis parti. J'ai roulé toute la nuit mais Alice a eu une vision. Elle t'a vu morte. Aussitôt elle a prévenu les autres qui m'ont suivi avec quelques heures de retard. Quand je suis arrivée chez toi et que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai…

Il s'interrompit et posa son visage sur mon ventre, horrifié. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux soyeux pour les caresser dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

-Il passait toujours la scène dans sa tête, mélangeant ses fantasmes et toi et je… Quand il te frappait avec cette batte, il prenait un tel plaisir à se ressasser ça. Puis il a pensé à ta fuite et j'ai suivi ton odeur dans les bois. Tu étais là-bas, pleine de sang.

Il se tut, combattant ses souvenirs. Je continuai à masser son crâne pendant de longues minutes.

-Depuis combien de jours suis-je ici ?

-Quatre.

-Oh, je dois y aller dans ce cas.

J'essayai de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement. Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs et je sus que je venais de dire une bêtise.

-Tu ne vas nulle part, Bella.

-Et ou veux-tu que j'aille ?

-Reste ici.

-Mais ta famille ? Je vais vous déranger avec…

-Non, Bella, je t'assure que non.

-Edward, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que Phil a prévenue la police qui débarquera ici dans peu de temps !

-Nous te cacherons.

-Je suis humaine, tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que vous allez devoir faire pour moi. Ne serait-ce que faire des courses, nous n'avons pas les même besoins.

-Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu restes ici. Oh, tu ne comprends pas Bella ? Il va te tuer si tu rentres chez toi ! C'était clair dans son esprit ! Je ne…

Il s'arrêta, me fixant de ses prunelles dorés si bouleversées.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te retrouver en sang, d'accord ? Ne comprends-tu pas à quel point je t'aime ? A quel point je veux que ta souffrance cesse ?

Tous mes sens se mélangeaient, s'embrouillaient devant sa peine, son amour pour moi. Quelque chose qui allait bien au de-là de l'imaginable. S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, il pencha sa tête vers moi pour embrasser ma joue.

-Laisse-moi juste te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Laisse-moi essayer de te rendre heureuse. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je peux redevenir humain pour toi.

Il pencha ses lèvres et m'embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde. Tant d'amour aurait du me donner le vertige, me faire peur. Mais il n'y avait pas de place pour la peur dans la kyrielle de sentiments que je ressentais. Je répondais à son baiser, trop heureuse de l'avoir prés de moi. Pendant un long moment il n'eut plus que le chuchotis de nos lèvres.

*****

Les Cullen me nourrissaient et me donnaient un logis. C'était bien plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais envisagé. Depuis la veille, je n'avais vu que Carlisle et Edward: ce dernier se doutait que je n'étais pas vraiment prête à rencontrer les autres membres de la famille.

J'étais constamment fatiguée. Carlisle m'avait dit que mon corps relâchait toute la pression et le stress que j'avais vécu auparavant et que toutes ces émotions m'assommaient. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, cependant car je dormais toujours dans les bras d'Edward.

Malheureusement, après trois jours, il dut partir chasser avec ses frères. Alice allait s'occuper de moi mais Edward culpabilisait de me laisser. Je le rassurai et il consentit à partir. Le petit lutin entra après avoir frappé, un petit sourire sur son visage.

-Bonjour Bella ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

_A croire que je sortais d'une cure thermale. _

-Bien, soufflai-je, gênée.

-Viens, on va à la salle de bain.

Elle m'aida à marcher, me portant presque. Elle ne fit pas attention aux bleus sur mes jambes : je ne portais qu'une chemise longue appartenant à Edward et une culotte. Alice et Esmée étaient sensiblement plus petites que moi pour que je puisse porter quelques uns de leurs vêtements. Quand à Rosalie, Edward m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas prendre ses habits. Je supposais qu'elle était trop fière pour prêter ses affaires à une pauvre humaine comme moi.

Mon amie m'aida à faire ma toilette tout en conservant ma pudeur avec grande délicatesse. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Elle s'amusait comme une folle.

-Je sais qu'Edward te l'a déjà dit mais je ne me souviens pas du tout de ma vie humaine alors je suis en train de tout redécouvrir avec toi, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me bichonna littéralement. J'avais explosé de rire quand elle m'avait demandé, avec presque de la timidité si elle pouvait essayer de me raser ma jambe valide. Je l'avais laissé faire et elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée.

-Tous les autres sont partis à la chasse ?

-Non, répondit-elle. Esmée est au salon et Jasper… pas très loin d'ici.

-Oh, fis-je en comprenant, il ne supporte pas bien ma présence n'est-ce pas ?

-Il n'a rien contre toi, m'expliqua-t-elle, mais il a encore du mal avec le sang. Et lorsque tu es arrivée tu n'étais pas en très bon état, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Jasper a du s'éloigner. Puis il y a aussi tes… émotions. Tu sais que Jasper peut les ressentir : les tiennes sont tellement fortes, si intenses qu'il a beaucoup de mal.

-C'est pour cela qu'il a été bouleversé lors de mon premier jour au lycée ?

Je me rappelais très bien comment Jasper avait été submergé lorsque j'étais passée prés de lui.

-Oui, dit-elle. C'est la première fois qu'il a ressenti autant de tristesse et de désespoir en une seule personne.

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle termine de me manucurer les ongles de pieds.

-Dis lui que je ne lui en veux pas et que je vais faire des efforts.

-Il le sait Bella, sourit-elle. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant au contraire. Nous savons tous bien ô combien tu peux te sacrifier pour les autres, tu l'as beaucoup prouvé.

Je savais ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

-Est-ce pour cette raison que Rosalie me déteste ?

-Elle ne te déteste pas mais… Rosalie est quelqu'un de très complexe… Mais je suis sure qu'elle t'expliquera tout, un jour.

Le silence reprit, mais pas inconfortable cependant. Soudain une conversation avec Edward me revint en tête et je posai la question à Alice.

-Alice pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas vu ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, accablée. Mon don a peut-être eu quelques des défauts mais jamais à ce point là.

-Peut-être, tentai-je, est-ce parce que rien n'était prémédité ?

-Si les pensées des gens changent, ma vision également.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsque Phil… venait c'était sur un coup de tête et tu ne vois que le futur. Le temps que la vision te parvienne, le futur était devenu le présent alors ta vision n'existait plus.

Elle me regarda un petit moment puis sourit.

-Possible, même très probable. Je comprends pourquoi Edward t'a choisie, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je rougis et baissai la tête la faisant rire.

-Ne sois pas si gênée Bella. Tout le monde a compris ce que tu vivais mais je peux te jurer qu'Edward n'avait rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'il te ramène ici. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

-J'ai confiance en lui.

-Alors c'est en nous que tu ne crois pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai honte, avouai-je.

-Oh Bella, il ne faut pas. Tu sais chacun d'entre nous ici a vécu une histoire plutôt tragique. Nous vivons avec et nous respectons le passé de chacun. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur ou ne te fera des reproches.

-Je sais, c'est avec moi-même que j'ai beaucoup de mal.

-Alors espérons qu'Edward saura t'en guérir.

Rien qu'à l'évocation du prénom de l'être le plus merveilleux qui existât, je souris et mon cœur s'accéléra.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?

-Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse que d'un être aussi parfait que lui ?

-Edward ? Parfait ? Pouffa-t-elle. Nous ne connaissons visiblement pas le même homme.

-Vraiment ? M'enquis-je curieuse.

-Avant de te rencontrer, il était tout le temps grincheux, très taciturne et solitaire. Le changement que tu as opéré en lui a été le bienvenu.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il soit comme ça. Il a toujours été si protecteur et si doux avec moi.

-C'est parce qu'il t'aime profondément.

Je souris et Alice continua de s'occuper de moi. Elle partit quelques instants et revint avec des poches pleines de vêtements.

-Ou les as-tu eus ?

-Centre commercial de Seattle.

-Quoi ? Tu as fais des courses pour moi ?

-Oui. Et ceux-ci t'iront très biens, ils ne sont pas très extravagants et ça m'a fait plaisir d'aller faire les magasins pour toi.

Elle m'en présenta quelques uns et je vis aussitôt que c'était de la marque.

-Alice c'est bien trop bien pour moi.

-Bon écoute moi Bella, tout ce que je viens de t'acheter m'a couté plusieurs centaines de dollars, articula-t-elle, l'air un peu plus menaçant. Et j'ai gagné cet argent en jouant deux fois à la bourse. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte à quel point ce n'est qu'une dépense futile pour nous.

Je fermai les yeux essayant de calculer à quel point les Cullen étaient riches comparés à moi. Encore un point ou j'étais bien inférieure à Edward.

J'acceptais finalement les habits d'Alice puisqu'elle me harcelait avec. Elle avait un joli goût mais je dus me rabattre sur les shorts et les bermudas à cause de mon plâtre. Mon amie me peignait les cheveux avec douceur quand il entra.

Sa chemise noire lui allait à merveille et ses beaux yeux redevenus dorés lui donnaient l'air d'un ange tout droit sorti du paradis. Je me mis debout maladroitement et il me soutint en m'enlaçant fermement. Il m'avait manqué. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il était de retour que je comprenais à quel point j'étais une coquille vide sans lui, un pauvre corps sans volonté de vivre. Il était la seule raison pour laquelle je devais guérir de mes blessures, mentales et physiques.

Il nous assit sur le lit, sûrement pour éviter que je m'épuise à rester debout sur une seule jambe et me serra encore contre lui. Je retrouvai son odeur si merveilleuse. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, si douces. Pendant quelques secondes il m'embrassa plusieurs fois sans s'attarder. Je mis mes mains derrière sa nuque pour essayer de le retenir mais il trouva cela amusant de me frustrer encore plus. Ce n'est que lorsque je gémis son prénom qu'il rit et me donna un vrai et long baiser cette fois-ci.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je tournai mon visage mais vit qu'Alice nous avait laissé seuls. Je lui souris, tout en caressant l'endroit ou aurait du se trouver ses cernes, à présent disparues. Il m'aida à m'allonger, puis je me calai dans ses bras, enfin complète puisqu'il était avec moi.

Esmée me cuisina mon repas, délicieux comme d'habitude mais ce fut Edward qui me le porta parce qu'il savait que je ne pouvais pas encore voir les autres membres de sa famille. Puis, je lis « Orgueil et Préjugés » un classique de Jane Austen que j'adorai et Edward me regarda tout simplement. Je ne comprenais pas sa fascination envers moi mais je ne dis rien, trop heureuse qu'il soit à mes côtés. Il jouait avec mes cheveux, les humant discrètement, fixant mon regard qui lisait. Lorsque mon troisième bâillement interrompit ma lecture, Edward me prit gentiment le livre des mains et je m'endormis aussitôt, bercée par sa voix qui chantait.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais, mes chapitres sont espacés et pas toujours plein d'actions (celui la est plus tranquille) mais entre le lycée et les imprévus à chaque fois que je me poste devant l'ordinateur... Concernant le lycée, je pense que vous comprendrez que ça me prend beaucoup de temps surtout que c'est le premier trimestre qui compte le plus. **

**J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaît.**

**Bisous & merci de vos reviews qui augmentent à chaque chapitre, ça me fait chaud au coeur vous pouvez pas savoir !**

**M.**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Je ne savais pas bien ou je me trouvai. Dans les bras d'Edward, c'était certain. Mais dans quelle pièce de la maison ? Je n'en savais rien.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais été recueillie par les Cullen. Mon visage était presque guéri et je devais officiellement les rencontrer cet après-midi.

Mais un évènement avait tout perturbé.

Alice était arrivée en courant dans notre chambre, alors qu'Edward m'aidait à me lever.

-La police arrive, lâcha-t-elle. Et Phil est avec eux.

Aussitôt, la peur et ses cailloux si lourds revinrent. Je m'accrochai à Edward de toutes mes forces bien qu'il resserra sa prise autour de moi. Je commençai à haleter, prise de panique.

_Pitié, tout mais pas lui._

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me souffla Edward. Je ne le laisserai pas toucher à un seul de tes cheveux.

-Il faut l'emmener, le pressa Alice.

-Appelle Jasper et Emmett. Qu'ils nettoient la chambre en vue d'une perquisition.

Nous avions déjà commencé à bouger. Edward m'avait prise dans ses bras mais allait beaucoup de trop vite pour que je puisse me rendre compte de notre direction. Rapidement, nous arrivâmes dans une petite pièce sombre.

-Nous allons rester ensemble, le temps qu'ils partent.

Je hochai la tête, bien trop apeurée à l'idée d'être si proche de mon bourreau. Edward me posa sur une couchette dans un coin et s'agenouilla devant moi.

-N'aie pas peur, d'accord ? Je suis avec toi, toujours, me jura-t-il. Tout ça va très vite se passer et après, nous serons en paix.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation, je pris l'initiative et l'entourai de mes bras avant de l'embrasser. S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et m'enlaça plus étroitement. Ses lèvres avaient toujours le don de m'apaiser et son étreinte de me rassurer.

-Je reste avec toi, répéta-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit très judicieux, nous interrompit une voix inconnue.

Je regardai par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward et vis Rosalie, plus belle que jamais.

-C'est toi qu'ils veulent voir Edward. Phil a su que tu sortais avec Bella avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ils vont vouloir t'interroger. Et ton absence serait plus un aveu qu'autre chose.

Même si voir Edward partir était douloureux, Rosalie avait raison dans le fond. Il fallait qu'il montât en haut et qu'il me laisse toute seule en bas.

-Ta sœur a raison Edward, lui soufflai-je.

Il ne me contesta pas, comprenant aussi bien que moi la situation. Il posa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et promit de revenir très vite. A ma grande surprise, Rosalie intervint.

-Je peux rester ici.

Edward la fixa un long moment avant de hocher la tête. Puis il partit, me laissant seule dans la petite pièce en compagnie de sa magnifique sœur.

-Je pense que nous devrions parler, Isabella, commença-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai, assez curieuse.

-Tu sais, nos histoires se ressemblent beaucoup plus que nous ne pourrions le penser. Sauf que la mienne ne finit pas bien. Est-ce que tu voudrais l'entendre ?

-Oui, murmurai-je, curieuse.

Pendant un moment, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer un point devant elle.

-Je suis née dans une famille riche, très riche. Dés mon plus jeune âge j'ai été habituée à être convoitée. J'étais très belle, magnifique même. Ma famille ne cessait de m'exhiber comme un trophée, heureux d'avoir une fille comme moi. Et ça me plaisait ; j'aimais cette popularité, j'en demandai toujours plus, n'était jamais satisfaite. Je voulais toujours les plus belles robes, les plus beaux chapeaux, les plus beaux jupons, les plus belles chaussures. Je voulais le monde à mes pieds. C'était si puéril, souffla-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que c'est mon ambition insatiable et mon égoïsme qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis à présent.

« Tout le monde m'aimait et je n'aimais qu'une seule chose : les enfants. Je rêvai de fonder une grande famille avec le plus beaux des maris. Mes parents me présentèrent un jeune homme puissant et riche. Il s'appelait Royce. Nous fûmes aussitôt promis l'un à l'autre : c'était le mariage parfait. La plus belle fille de la région avec le garçon le plus riche. Quoi de mieux ?

« Et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec lui. Je veux dire, tous les gestes affectueux envers moi me donnaient l'impression d'être une programmation, rien de naturel. Parfois il changeait de comportement avec moi, si brutalement que je ne savais plus ou en donner de la tête. Mais je me disais que c'était juste des inventions de ma part, rien de concret. J'avais trop rêvé au prince charmant et je me rendais compte qu'il n'existait pas. Malgré tout, je laissai mes parents envoyer les cinq cent invitations au mariage, m'acheter ma robe. Je ne m'opposai pas, cela aurait été un coup dur pour ma famille et notre crédibilité auprès des autres aristocrates. J'étais piégée. A cause de mon désir d'être la plus convoitée et la plus jalousée, je m'enfermai dans une vie triste et monotone. Ma seule pensée joyeuse fut de me dire que nous aurons une grande famille qui me sortirait de mon malheur amoureux.

« Un soir, alors que je rentrai chez moi à pied, quelques jours avant notre union, je vis Royce sortir d'un bar. Il était avec quelques amis et tanguait. J'ai compris qu'ils étaient souls. Je ne me suis pas méfiée. « Regardez ma Rose, comme elle est belle ! S'est exclamé mon fiancé. Mais elle a peut-être un peu trop de jupons pour que vous puissiez vous en rendre compte. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, comme si elle était de nouveau dans cette ruelle avec son fiancé. Je commençai à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Je sais que toi aussi tu as connu ça, dit-elle en me regardant. La douleur, l'humiliation, la honte, la peur. Ma souffrance avait l'air de leur plaire, ils s'en amusaient tellement. J'ai eu si mal, que j'ai souhaité en mourir dés le début. Ca a duré si longtemps, chuchota-t-elle.

« Ils sont parti, me laissant pour morte sur les pavés froids. Ma délivrance n'arrivait pas assez vite. C'est ainsi que Carlisle m'a découvert et ramené chez lui. »

Elle se tourna vers moi. En cet instant, elle n'était plus la magnifique sœur glaciale d'Edward : elle était, tout comme moi, une victime de la cruauté des hommes. Je devinai qu'une partie d'elle, une partie profondément enfouie ne s'en remettrait jamais. Mes sentiments étaient confus et emmêlés. Nos histoires étaient si semblables que ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Doucement, la vampire vint s'installer à mes côtés.

-Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir avec Edward. J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose avec Emmett à la différence que je suis restée seule pendant deux ans avant de le rencontrer. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai décidé de le sauver ?

-Non, répondis-je.

-Il était à terre et s'était évanoui lorsque je suis arrivé. Son visage était couvert de sang et pourtant… On aurait dit un petit enfant piégé. Un innocent petit garçon. Un garçon tel que j'aurai voulu l'avoir.

Elle semblait si loin de la femme que j'avais croisé dans la cafétéria, quelques mois auparavant.

-Tu sais, je peux très bien comprendre ce que tu dois ressentir vis-à-vis d'Edward. Il t'attire mais tu t'en veux parce que tu te considères comme quelque chose de trop impur pour lui.

-Le fait qu'il soit vampire et moi une pauvre humaine n'arrange pas mon cas.

-Le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est de te laisser du temps. Ne te précipite pas parce que tu veux donner cette forme d'amour à Edward, ton blocage n'en sera que plus difficile. Et je sais que mon frère sera patient et ne te fera aucun reproche à ce sujet.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu tant détesté au début ?

-Au commencement, je te haïssais parce que tu n'étais, à mes yeux, qu'une pauvre humaine sans aucun attrait particuliers. Comment aurais-tu pu attirer l'attirement et l'amour d'Edward alors qu'il ne m'a jamais regardé ?

-Mais, m'exclamai-je, tu aimes Emmett !

-Je n'aime pas Edward, Bella, rit-elle doucement, mais il ne m'a jamais admiré ou convoité et c'était ce à quoi j'étais habituée dans ma vie passée. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sentais offensée. Et j'avais toujours cette anxiété que tu ailles nous dénoncer à quelqu'un, même si on t'aurait plus pris pour une folle. Et quand je t'ai vu entrer dans la maison, dans les bras d'Edward avec Carlisle, les souvenirs me sont revenus en pleine figure. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses, tout s'expliquait et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt. J'avais vécu la même situation et j'en restée toujours aussi aveugle. Quand Edward a décidé de te garder ici avec l'accord des autres, ça m'a révoltée.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois ou que je pense à toi, Bella, je repense à ma vie humaine et à cette tragédie. Tu as ramené avec toi, un malheur que j'essaye de battre depuis 70 ans.

-Oh…

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer. Tout s'expliquait. Et tout était encore une fois de ma faute.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Bella, m'interrompit-elle, je sais que tu vas devoir mettre longtemps à guérir mais une des choses à faire est d'arrêter de t'excuser pour tout. C'était ton destin, on n'a rien pu y changer. Tout cela est passé maintenant. Et c'est moi qui aurait des excuses à te faire vis-à-vis de mon comportement qui n'a était ni très juste ni très compatissant. Tu te rendras vite compte que je suis quelqu'un de très égoïste et de superficiel, sourit-elle, tristement. Mais je sais le reconnaître.

-Je ne pense pas ça, contredis-je.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, je pense juste qu'avec ce qui t'es arrivée, tu as besoin de te protéger et tu te caches derrière ta beauté et ta froideur. Tu as juste besoin de te rassurer.

Elle sembla plutôt étonner de ma façon de penser mais n'objecta pas et je compris que j'avais vu juste. J'étais assez contente que les choses entre Rosalie et moi aillent mieux. Nous n'étions pas de grandes amies, certes mais son animosité envers moi semblait être évanouie.

L'attente dura encore dix minutes.

Puis, Rosalie se leva et Edward était là, devant moi. Je le serrai dans mes bras et mes côtes souffrirent dans son étreinte de fer mais je m'en moquai. Son odeur m'avait déjà manqué ainsi que son visage.

-Viens, me dit-il, nous devons monter en haut avec les autres.

Il me porta et j'eus presque honte d'arriver de cette manière devant sa famille. Je rougis comme à mon habitude et Edward me posa sur le fauteuil central. Lui, s'assit sur l'accoudoir, ma main dans la sienne. Tous les autres étaient debout face à moi.

-Bien, Bella, commença Carlisle, comme tu dois le savoir, ton beau-père et les policiers sont venus pour leur enquête. (Je hochai la tête). Il est évident que nous leur avons caché ta présence.

-Je vous en remercie, murmurai-je.

-Et nous voulions aussi te dire que tu pourras rester ici autant de temps que tu le désires.

-Je vous demande pardon pour vous encombrer avec ma condition d'humaine.

-Oh ma chérie, s'exclama Esmée, tu es celle qu'Edward a choisie, tu ne nous déranges absolument pas. Nous commencions d'ailleurs à ne plus y croire.

-Maman ! L'interrompit Edward. Je n'étais pas désespéré à ce point-là !

Esmée fit la moue et les frères d'Edward pouffèrent. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel pendant que je souriais, contente que l'atmosphère soit un peu plus détendue. J'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt mais j'attendais patiemment d'être seule avec Edward.

-Bella, pourrions nous parler une minute ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Bien sur, balbutiai-je.

Je jetai un regard gêné à Edward : ma jambe était toujours dans le plâtre et, dans la précipitation, nous n'avions pas descendue mes béquilles. Il hocha la tête, me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena avec Carlisle. Ils me conduisirent dans ce que je devinai être son bureau. Il était assez grand et éclairé par une immense baie vitrée. Beaucoup de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs sans que je ne parvienne à trouver une cohérence dans cette collection. Le médecin s'assit en face de moi tandis qu'Edward me déposait sur une chaise.

-Bien Bella, me sourit le médecin, comment va ta jambe ?

Il me posa plusieurs questions sur ma santé mais je devinai que tout ceci cachait autre chose. Il vint enfin au cœur du sujet.

-Bella, reprit-il, plus sérieux, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Normalement je suis soumis au secret médical mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir.

Edward prit ma main, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je m'évanouisse. J'eus peur : pourquoi avaient-ils tous un air aussi grave ? Etait-ce de ma santé qu'il s'agissait ? Etais-je malade ?

-Je suis malade ? Demandai-je.

-Toi non. Mais ta mère oui.

Tout d'abord il eut l'incompréhension. J'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait hébreu.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est atteinte d'un trouble psychique.

Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Moi-même je ne réagissais pas. Mon esprit refusait obstinément de croire à ces sottises. On ne parlait pas de moi, pas de ma famille, pas de ma vie.

-Elle est venue l'autre jour avec ton beau-père parce qu'elle faisait de plus en plus de malaises. Je l'ai auscultée. Ils ne savaient pas encore que j'étais le père d'Edward. Physiquement, elle allait bien, essaya-t-il de me rassurer. Mais j'ai très vite compris que cela venait de sa tête. Edward avait évoqué son… manque d'actions envers toi. J'ai procédé à des scanners, des examens. Mais la nouvelle n'est pas bonne.

Edward caressait ma main et mes cheveux comme si j'allais me désintégrer.

-Elle a un trouble psychique. Sa maladie lui ronge la partie du cerveau qui contient toutes les émotions, les sentiments. Elle va devoir être internée. Je suis désolée, Bella.

De qui parlait-on ? Pas de maman. Maman n'était pas malade ce n'était pas possible. Maman allait bien.

Je sentais brièvement qu'on me transportait mais je ne réagissais pas.

Je m'étais toujours occupée de Maman. Elle n'avait jamais été l'adulte et c'était pour ça que je parlai d'elle en tant que « Renée » et pas « Maman ». Mais ça ne changeait rien. Je me souviens qu'avant, elle avait des tonnes de lubies dans lesquelles elle m'entraînait. Nous avions fait du yoga, de la danse, de la natation synchronisée, de l'équitation, de la gym, de la musculation, de la course, de la poterie, de la couture, de la cuisine. Jamais plus de deux semaines en suivant. Renée trouvait aussitôt autre chose qui lui plaisait encore plus. Mais je venais toujours avec elle, parce qu'elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire dans le moment le plus opportun pour me faire rire. Nous avions été si complices. Elle était des fois si déroutée par sa propre existence qu'elle en occultait celle des autres. Mais je savais qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais.

_Du moins, avant._

Quand elle avait rencontré Phil, j'avais été contente pour elle : Renée était encore jeune, elle pouvait encore se remarier. J'étais heureuse pour elle. Puis, de fil en aiguille, Phil avait commencé à la manipuler et être étrange avec moi. Par la suite, nous avions déménagés à Forks et mon cauchemar avait commencé. Maman n'était plus là, Renée était partie, avait disparue.

_C'était de ma faute._

J'avais toujours veillé sur Renée. Même quand elle était malade ou avait des soucis dans son travail. Quand Phil avait commencé à abuser de moi, je m'étais repliée sur moi-même, ne me souciant plus autant d'elle qu'avant. J'étais toujours restée pour elle mais je ne m'en occupai plus. J'aurais du voir qu'elle était tombée malade. Je la connaissais mieux que quiconque.

Ce n'est que quand je me courbai en avant pour mettre ma tête sur mes genoux que je me rendis compte que j'étais auprès d'Edward, dans la chambre. Il me caressa les cheveux et je me mis à sangloter. Pendant un long moment il me cajola dans ses bras.

-C'est ma faute, sanglotai-je.

-Bella, non ! S'écria-t-il, indigné.

-Je l'ai abandonnée.

-Je refuse que tu culpabilises, murmura-t-il.

Je continuai de pleurer : j'avais perdu ma Maman pour toujours. Si seulement elle savait à quel point j'avais encore besoin d'elle. Mes pleurs durèrent longtemps. Edward resta toujours à mes côtés.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, la fatigue m'envahit d'un coup. Ma tête me faisait souffrir le martyr. Edward se pencha pour attraper un mouchoir, posé sur la table de nuit. Avec délicatesse il épongea mes larmes, tout en continuant de caresser mes cheveux.

-Je suis là, maintenant, me chuchota-t-il. Tout va bien se passer, tu n'auras plus jamais mal. Je te le promets.

Il déboutonna ma veste et me la retira. Ses mains ouvrirent le lit et m'y allongèrent avec précaution. Puis il s'occupa de détacher mes chaussures et de me les retirer. Lorsqu'il voulut détacher mon pantalon, je pris peur et me braquai. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche. Je ne voulais plus _jamais_ que l'on me touche. Ses yeux dorés me regardèrent. Je fus immédiatement hypnotisée. Je ne voulais pas briser ce lien visuel, je voulais juste m'y plonger pour l'éternité. Baigner dans cet or en fusion et tout oublier.

Quand il détourna le regard, je m'aperçus que je n'avais plus mon pantalon. J'en fus étonnée mais apeurée à la fois. Que pouvait-il me faire faire par cette méthode ?

Bella, c'est Edward. Jamais il ne te fera de mal.

_Il me l'a promis. _

Il rabattit les couvertures sur mon corps, sans le regarder, avec une grande pudeur. Il fit le tour de mon lit et s'allongea à mes côtés, me bordant et me couvrant. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur avidement. Le sommeil me gagna lentement, bercé par la voix mélodieuse d'Edward qui me chantait toujours cet air mystérieux mais si paisible.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais mon retard est impardonnable. Plusieurs raisons l'expliquent : le travail scolaire, les nombreux imprévus et les soucis familiaux. Un petit manque d'inspiration aussi qui se ressent grandement dans ce chapitre. J'en suis désolée. J'ai beaucoup d'idées dans ma tête mais impossible de les retranscrire, c'est trés frustrant croyez moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de ce chapitre, je crois même si c'est le pire de tous, mais j'ai l'habitude de n'être jamais contente de moi alors à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez par reviews.**

**Ces dernières augmentent à chaque chapitre, voilà au moins une chose qui me réchauffe le coeur pour la journée ^^. **

**Le prochain chapitre sera pendant les vacances de Toussaint, n'ayant pas le temps d'écrire cette semaine avec la tonne de contrôle qui m'attend (6 gros contrôles + des exercices). Je vous en ferai peut-être un deuxième mais c'est moins sur, car il m'arrive toujours des taules --".**

**(Oula quel roman ^^).**

**A bientôt & je vous remercie encore pour votre fidélité.**

**M.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Les jours passaient et bientôt, le mois de juillet arriva. Forks s'était réchauffé et le soleil brillait plus souvent, sans pour autant être là tous les jours. Je me délectai secrètement des courts passages d'Edward sous le soleil, ou il scintillait plus beau que jamais.

Les jours qui suivirent la nouvelle de la maladie de Renée furent longs et douloureux. La culpabilité me rongeait, comme un poison sans antidote. J'arrivais à peine à manger et j'inquiétai Edward. Mon malheur en était doublé. Mais ce dernier ne cessa pas d'être prés de moi, me réconfortant quand les larmes déboulaient sans prévenir ou me divertissait lorsque mon humeur inconstante tournait à l'excitation, voir l'hystérie. Je restai quelques moments avec les Cullen mais je ne me sentais pas encore très à l'aise. L'impression d'être l'intrus était constamment présente.

Pendant mes périodes de dépression, je réfléchissais ardemment à ma situation. Il fallait que j'apprenne à faire confiance à Edward. Je croyais déjà en lui lorsqu'il me faisait des promesses. Mais je savais bien qu'un jour, il attendrait plus de moi. De simples baisers ne pouvaient contenter personne. Un jour, il voudrait me caresser. Me faire l'amour. Et j'avais tellement peur de ça et de l'homme qui était en lui. Il était surprenant de penser que je faisais plus confiance au vampire qu'à l'être humain.

Mais pour en venir là, il faudrait passer par ma transformation. Jamais il ne me toucherait humaine. J'étais trop fragile. Là encore, le paradoxal me hantait : ma condition humaine me protégeait de ses futurs désirs. Mais à cause d'elle, je pouvais perdre Edward à tout jamais. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me délaisse pour une femelle vampire qu'il trouverait plus belle, forte et intelligente que moi. Il en existait des dizaines j'en étais sûre. Me transformer aurait été une preuve d'amour, une preuve que j'étais prête à changer pour lui. Et une preuve que je pouvais avancer aussi. Ce qui était totalement prématuré pour mon cas. Nous allions avoir besoin d'une grande discussion.

Pour l'heure, Alice m'avait donnée une robe à enfiler. Elle avait tellement insisté que je ne pus que lui obéir. La création était d'un bleu marine très beau, avec une jolie coupe. Je décidai de la stopper alors qu'elle s'emparer d'un mascara.

-Alice, arrête ! Pourquoi tout ça ?

-Bon, soupira-t-elle, j'aurais gardé le secret autant que je pouvais. Nous partons tous ce soir et nous vous laissons la maison. A toi et à Edward, précisa-t-elle.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de l'expression « soirée en amoureux » ? S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Je dus prendre un air inquiétant puisqu'elle se sentis obligée de m'expliquer le reste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, Edward ne tentera jamais quelque chose avec toi, tant qu'il ne te sent pas prête. Lui aussi a souffert dans cette histoire mais tu es sa priorité. Fais lui confiance.

-J'essaye, murmurai-je, je te jure que j'essaye mais parfois c'est si simple de se renfermer sur soi-même plutôt que d'affronter le reste.

-C'est pour ça, qu'une soirée ensemble ne peut que vous être bénéfique. Vous devez apprendre à vous connaître au de-là de vos goûts. Imprégnez-vous de vos caractères et laissez vous guider.

Nous restâmes toutes les deux silencieuses pendant une dizaine de secondes.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait un coup à la Madame Irma là ?

-Si, un peu, m'esclaffai-je. Mais je pense que tu as raison dans le fond.

-Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle, presque hystérique.

-Oui, si tu veux, souris-je.

Elle finit de me préparer avec un grand sourire avant de me souhaiter bonne chance et de sauter par la fenêtre. Mes mains devinrent moites en pensant à Edward qui devait m'attendre en bas. Je commençai à descendre les escaliers Je n'avais plus mes béquilles depuis deux jours mais ma jambe était quand même maintenue par une attelle. Mon souffle se coupa quand je vis le salon. Il était uniquement illuminé par des dizaines de bougies et une table ronde trônait au centre. Il y avait, bien sur, un unique couvert. Alors que j'atteignais le sol sans encombre, deux bras froids se posèrent sur mes hanches. Je souris déjà en sentant son menton se calait dans le creux de mon cou.

-Que fait une si jolie demoiselle toute seule dans cette grande maison ?

-Je pense qu'elle s'est égarée, chuchotai-je.

-Dans ce cas, autant en profiter.

Il se déplaça face à moi et me contempla. Mes yeux vagabondèrent sur sa perfection. Il portait un costume noir avec une cravate assortie. Sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir le contraste avec sa peau.

-Tu es magnifique.

Nous avions murmuré cette phrase ensemble. Nous nous esclaffâmes. Comment pouvait-il me trouver belle comparé à lui ? Il prit ma main et me guida jusqu'à la table. Un chandelier était posé en face de nos deux chaises. Galamment, il tira la mienne pour que je puisse m'asseoir dessus.

-Nous allons faire un jeu, m'annonça-t-il.

-Je prends peur là, plaisantai-je, hésitante tout de même.

Il me brandit un bandeau noir qu'il posa délicatement sur mes yeux. Je le laissai faire, confiante.

-J'ai des dizaines de desserts, murmura-t-il. Je vais te les faire goûter. A chaque bonne réponse, un baiser. A chaque mauvaise, une surprise.

Je geignais en entendant le mot « surprise ». Cela le fit doucement rire. Lorsqu'il me demanda mon accord, je hochai la tête. Il fallait jouer le jeu. Il m'intima d'ouvrir la bouche et je sentis le métal froid de la cuillère avant de refermer ma bouche. Je mâchai doucement, essayant de reconnaître les saveurs mais celui-là fut assez facile.

-Crumble aux pommes.

-Gagné, murmura-t-il.

Sa main froide enveloppa ma main et ses lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de mon poignet, tout doucement. Des frissons me parcoururent mais pas de froid.

Presque tous les desserts inimaginables y passèrent. Tarte aux pommes, clafoutis aux cerises, Paris-Brest, éclair au chocolat, moka au café, tarte aux myrtilles, chausson aux pommes, gâteau au yaourt et tant d'autres. A mon plus grand malheur je me trompai deux fois.

-Mmmh, omelette norvégienne ?

-Non, pouffa-t-il.

-Oh non pas de cadeaux !

-Trop tard, ma belle.

Tout ça pour une foutue crème au caramel et à la vanille.

Dés que je donnai une bonne réponse, il m'embrassait mais jamais sur la bouche. Dans mon cou, sur mon front, sur ma joue, sur mon nez, sur mon menton, sur ma gorge, dans mes cheveux. Je me doutai que ces baisers avaient le but de me rendre plus à l'aise avec mon corps. Il m'enleva mon bandeau à la fin avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres. Rassasiée, il m'emmena dans un coin de la maison que je n'avais pas exploré.

-Y-a-t-il encore beaucoup de pièces que je ne connais pas ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

-Quelques unes mais j'aime te les faire découvrir à ma façon, sourit-il.

-A ta façon ?

Il s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte grise. Je crus que ma bouche allait tomber.

C'était un patio. Pas un petit patio de ville. Non, celui-ci devait bien mesurer une centaine de mètres carrés. Il y avait une fontaine dans un coin et des fauteuils et des canapés de jardins. Une voute en verre sécurisait la pièce des intempéries. Des plantes poussaient, emmêlées les unes aux autres sur les murs, laissant un grand espace au centre. Des guirlandes de lumières éclairaient le patio d'une lumière tamisée, presqu'intime.

-Wouaw, soufflai-je.

-Ca te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. C'est toi qui l'a fait, soupçonnai-je.

-Pas totalement, avoua-t-il. Alice et Esmée m'ont guidé et je me suis exécuté.

Il m'emmena au centre du patio avant de s'éclipser pour enclencher une sono. Je ne l'avais pas vu, cachée dans un coin. Un morceau de piano se fit entendre et le plus bel homme du monde me tendit une main, galamment.

-Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

-Vous oubliez que je ne sais pas danser, chuchotai-je.

-Tout est dans le cavalier, sourit-il.

J'attrapai sa main tendue et il s'approcha de moi. Son bras glissa derrière ma taille : il me souleva et me fit glisser sur ses pieds. Edward bougea, me faisant suivre le mouvement. Mon visage s'illumina d'un sourire auquel il me répondit. Je calai ma tête, doucement, avec prudence, sur son épaule. Il ne broncha pas et continua de me faire danser. Son odeur m'envoutait littéralement, j'aurais voulu que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais. Pendant longtemps nous dansâmes et je fermai les yeux parfois, savourant la sensation d'être portée, me donnant la merveilleuse sensation d'un tournis infini.

-La soirée vous plaît-elle, mademoiselle Swan ? Roucoula sa voix.

-Oui, lâchai-je dans un soupir.

-Comment voudriez-vous qu'elle se termine ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui et planta mes yeux dans les siens.

-Surprenez-moi.

Le piano s'arrêta comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose de nouveau démarrait. Le regard d'Edward se fit espiègle, plus, d'un seul coup, nous nous retrouvâmes sur la véranda. Moi sur son dos. Je hoquetai en me rendant compte qu'en moins d'une seconde il nous avait hissés sur la maison. Il ne s'arrêta pas, sautant, aussi souple qu'un félin. Il faisait tout pour que ce soit un minimum confortable mais je cachai ma tête dans sa nuque, prise de vertige. Nous montâmes encore, encore et encore. Enfin, il se stoppa et j'ouvris les yeux. Mon cri ressembla à un couinement de souris : nous étions à une telle hauteur du sol que je crus m'évanouir. Mais Edward me tenait bien.

-Cela te surprend-t-il assez ?

-Tu veux me tuer !

-Non, regarde.

Et je vis. Je vis ce qu'il me montrait. Ce qu'il m'offrait.

_L'infini._

Le ciel noir ne semblait jamais se terminer. Les étoiles ne semblaient pas pouvoir être comptées. L'univers ne semblait pas pouvoir être dompté.

Dans un mouvement très doux, Edward me fit allongée sur lui, dans les branches solides des épicéas. Je n'avais pas froid, je me sentais juste étourdie. Etourdie par tant d'immensité. J'avais toujours eu peur de l'obscurité. Parce qu'elle ramenait la fin d'un autre jour misérable. Parce que je n'avançai pas. Parce que le soir ramenait Phil dans mon lit. Et avec lui, ma peine, incommensurable.

_La peine est comme un voleur dans la nuit. Et la douleur est comme l'océan, puissant, profond, gigantesque._

Je me tourne légèrement sur le côté et me serre contre le torse d'Edward.

-Je t'aime, glissai-je.

-Je t'aime aussi.

La nuit, l'obscurité et l'immensité ne m'ont jamais pas parues aussi belles.

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Petit chapitre je sais mais il marque une étape dans le rapprochement entre Edward & Bella.**

**J'ai eu moins de reviews sur le dernier chapitre alors j'ai eu envie de vous booster pour m'en laisser plus ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît un peu. Merci beaucoup aux anonymes qui sont de plus en plus nombreux & aux alertes qui augmentent chaque jour mais une review me ferait autant plaisir !**

**Bisous & à bientot **

**M.**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Une semaine avait suivie depuis notre soirée en amoureux. Alice avait tenue à tout savoir mais j'avais gardé quelques parties secrètes. Comme lorsqu'il m'avait chuchoté des mots tendres dans les arbres, sous la coupole du ciel étoilé. Le soir, je me les repassai en boucle dans ma tête, les savourant, les délectant.

Pourtant, tout ne pouvait pas aussi bien continuer. Ce serait mal connaître la vie.

Carlisle (il avait personnellement tenu à ce que je l'appelle comme ça), nous avait convoqués en réunion. Tous les membres se rassemblèrent dans la salle à manger. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place : tous les Cullen avaient une place attribuée et je n'osai pas m'asseoir sur une chaise, de peur de prendre une place occupée. Edward se chargea de cela en m'indiquant un siège à ses côtés. La chef de la famille commença à parler.

-Notre temps en cette ville vient de s'écouler. Nous devons partir.

-Encore ? Soupira Rosalie.

-Tu devais bien t'en douter Rose, murmura sa mère. Tu as ton diplôme et Edward et Alice devraient l'avoir cette année. Mais les gens ne sont plus aussi confiants depuis… euh… enfin…, balbutia-t-elle.

Je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'affaire de Phil. Il avait répandu la nouvelle comme quoi les Cullen m'auraient aidé à partir. Il n'avait pas de preuves mais il fallait se douter que les gens d'ici attendaient depuis des années que la famille Cullen lâche quelques secrets. Et ça avait formidablement marché.

_A cause de moi._

-Je pense que notre maison dans le Maine a besoin d'un petit coup de vie, sourit le médecin.

-Oh oui Carlisle ! S'écrièrent les femmes Cullen.

Ce dernier sourit et Esmée et ses filles s'embarquèrent dans des projets de rénovations totalement gigantesques. Je baissai ma tête mais je vis Carlisle faire un signe de tête à Edward. Je comprenais très bien ce qui allait se passer à présent. Edward me demanda en chuchotant si nous pouvions nous rendre dans sa chambre. J'aurais voulu me jeter à son cou.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte.

Bien sur, cela aurait parfaitement été égoïste. Je savais à quoi je m'engageai avec Edward. Il était vampire, moi pas. Il devait bien reprendre sa liberté un jour. Pour garder le secret sur sa nature, il devait me laisser derrière. Partir sans moi. Et je l'aimais bien trop pour le lui reprocher. Jamais je ne le retiendrai. Il ne m'appartenait pas, nous n'avions pas à nous juger l'un et l'autre.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre me parut bien trop court.

Il referma la porte derrière nous et je m'asseyais sur son lit, incapable de me contenir davantage. J'allais m'évanouir.

-Bella, il faut qu'on parle, me dit-il.

-Je pense aussi, murmurai-je.

-Ecoute je sais que c'est un choix difficile à faire mais…

-… nous devons le faire, finis-je, vaincue.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'ai promis tellement de choses et…

-Je n'ai jamais attendu rien de toi, soupirai-je. Je savais que ce moment allait arriver.

Il me considéra un moment, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais préparer mes affaires, annonçai-je.

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais rendre les affaires qu'Alice m'avait offertes. En même temps, mes habits que je portai à mon arrivée avait été jeté parce qu'ils étaient déchirés. Devais-je lui emprunter une tenue et la garder ?

Ou allai-je aller ? Cette question me fit frissonner. Devrais-je rentrer chez ma mère. J'avais tellement peur de mourir lorsque je franchirai la porte. Edward avait passé tant de temps à essayer de me reconstruire. Alors que mon désordre psychologique commençait à s'effacer, je devais rentrer dans mon Enfer personnel.

-Bella que fais-tu ?

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais figée au milieu de la pièce, absorbée par mes réflexions.

-Désolée, je réfléchissais.

-A quel propos ?

-Ce que je vais faire… Après, précisai-je.

Ses doigts caressèrent mes lèvres.

-Je crois qu'il y a méprise Bella, murmura-t-il.

Je ne compris pas.

-Tu viens avec nous. Si tu le désires, bien sur.

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu veux de moi ? Demandai-je, comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde du monde.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Murmura-t-il.

-J'ai confiance en toi, c'est en moi que je ne crois pas.

-Bella, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais abandonné de la sorte ? Que je t'aurais laissé revenir chez ce monstre alors que j'ai lutté pendant des mois avant de t'en faire sortir ? Que je t'aurais laissé…

-Chut, je sais, je sais, c'est juste que ce serait plus… logique.

-Logique ?!

-Tu es un vampire et je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine. Tu es tellement parfait alors que je suis maladroite, peureuse et timide. Je ne suis pas même jolie, chuchotai-je. Comment tu pourrais vouloir de moi ?

Il se pencha vers moi et m'enlaça, presque avec force.

-Tu sais, lui dis-je, si je viens avec toi, je pourrais aussi le devenir.

Il me lâcha aussitôt et se recula pour me regarder.

-Pardon ?

J'eus soudain conscience d'avoir dit une bêtise.

-Je… Enfin…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, dit sa voix devenue dure.

Il s'était crispé.

-Vraiment ?

-Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de souffrir lorsque tu t'approches des gens à cause de leur sang, de devoir en permanence contrôler ta force ou ta rapidité.

-Alors transforme moi, tu n'auras plus à te retenir avec moi.

-Si tu savais ce que la douleur d'une seconde de la transformation te ferait, tu changerais vite d'avis.

-Ce n'est pas grave vu que je serai avec toi.

-Je refuse que tu souffres juste pour moi.

-Je souffre déjà en sachant que je vais vieillir et pas toi. Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque les gens penseront que je suis ta mère ?

-Tu seras toujours la plus belle femme du monde, s'adoucit-il.

Je soupirai : cette discussion ne nous mènerait à rien. Pour l'instant.

-Ecoute, dit-il, pour le moment, rassemblons tes affaires et partons.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Nous allons aller chez toi pour prendre tes affaires personnelles. Nous sommes samedi, Phil devrait aller à un match non ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, allons-y.

*****

Sa Volvo se gara devant chez moi.

-Bon, commença-t-il, il faut que j'aille chercher Carlisle à l'hôpital. Tu vas prendre tes affaires pendant ce temps et je reviens.

Je hochai la tête. Alors que j'allais descendre avec un sac vide, il me retint par la manche de mon pull et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Ce fut un baiser passionné.

-Si je fais tout ça, me chuchota-il, c'est pour toi, Bella.

Secouant la tête, je descendis de la voiture et m'avançai jusque devant le perron. Passant ma main derrière l'avant toit je découvris la clé. La même cachette habituelle.

J'entrai dans la maison, doucement. Aucun bruit. Il n'y avait pas le manteau de Phil à l'entrée, ni ses clefs. Il n'était pas là.

Je montai les marches, ouvrit ma chambre. Rien n'avait été touché ou changé de place. J'ouvris mon placard de chambre et prit mes vêtements, ce qui ne constituait pas un lourd chargement. Comme il restait un peu de place dans mon sac, je pris les quelques photos que j'avais en ma possession. Ma mère et moi à Disney lors de mon dixième anniversaire. Mon père et moi à un match de baseball local. Quelques autres photos avec ma mère.

Je finis mon sac et redescendis. Je posai mon sac à l'entrée et marchai dans le salon, jusqu'au secrétaire. Je fouillai dans les tiroirs jusqu'à ce que je trouve mes papiers d'identité et administratifs comme les relevés de compte de mon comptes bancaire : les économies de toute une vie. Au moment où je refermai les dossiers, j'entendis une porte claquer.

*****

**Point de vue extérieur**

La Volvo argenté se garait sur le parking de l'hôpital. Dix secondes plus tard, des pas silencieux la rejoignait et prenait place sur le siège passager.

-Ou est Bella ?

-Chez elle. Nous allons la chercher, elle devait prendre ses affaires.

Un hochement de tête à peine prononcé. Une sonnerie de téléphone.

-Alice ?

-C'est Bella…

-Quoi ? Quoi Bella ? Mais réponds-moi ! S'énerva le rouquin.

-Il est rentré…

Un crissement de pneu, cinquante kilomètres/heure au-dessus de la limitation.

-Edward ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'alarma le médecin.

Pas de réponse : ils sont arrivés. Sans se soucier des témoins potentiels, il court à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à son domicile. Il y découvre une masse informe sur le sol et l'autre… l'autre qui a lâché la bâte en le voyant arriver si vite. Plus rien n'existe sauf sa rage. Sa prise sur son cou suffirait à le tuer mais il a besoin de souffrir. Une gifle le fait valser dans les chaises et la table de la cuisine. Le rouquin se jette sur lui, décidé à commettre les pires tortures jamais exécutées.

-Edward ! Stop !

Une voix familière. Qu'importe. Ses bras se brisent sous sa poigne d'acier alors que le bourreau goûte enfin à sa propre torture.

-Sens comme ça fait mal ! Sens ! Cria-t-il. Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter parce que la suite va être mille fois pire…

-Edward ! Bella a besoin de toi !

Son prénom. Il tourna lentement la tête pour revoir la masse difforme sur le sol qui ne bouge pas.

-Elle est… Est-elle…

-Non. Entends son cœur.

C'est vrai. Il battait. Faiblement mais il battait. Son sang coulait aussi. Irrésistible. Mais comment vouloir son sang alors qu'elle était presque morte, sans défense ? Son sang coulait aussi. Irrésistible. Mais comment vouloir son sang alors qu'elle était presque morte, sans défense ? Il lance un dernier regard à l'être le plus abject du monde qui s'est évanouie sous la douleur. Edward s'avança lentement jusqu'à sa bien-aimée. S'il le pouvait, il vomirait. Son corps semble être arqué de manière non naturelle. Tout son être semble brisé. Encore plus que quand il l'avait trouvé dans la forêt.

Le médecin s'affairait déjà autour d'elle, prenant son pouls, vérifiant ses signes vitaux.

-Je vais appeler les secours, murmura Edward.

-Non Edward, c'est trop tard.

Celui-ci tomba à genoux prés elle.

-Mais son cœur bat encore ! Tu l'entends non ? Vociféra-t-il.

-Calme-toi Edward.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que tu refuses de l'aider ?!

-Ecoute-moi. Entends son cœur. Tu ne remarques rien d'étrange ?

Avec beaucoup de mal, il essaya de se concentrer sur les battements. Il vit le problème.

-Il est… obstrué.

-Parfaitement. Ses côtes se sont brisées et un os est en train de rentrer dans son cœur.

Le vampire paniqua encore plus. Il regarda le visage de Bella. Elle avait l'air si serein, comme si elle avait accepté depuis le début ce qui allait inévitablement se passer.

-Tu peux l'opérer non ?

-Il n'y a pas que ça, Edward.

-Je sais mais si on se concentre sur son cœur en stoppant ses hémorragies, on peut la sauver ? Hein ? Dis-moi qu'on peut la sauver Carlisle !

-Elle a une blessure à l'arrière du crâne.

En penchant la tête, il comprit aussitôt et détourna les yeux devant une telle horreur : sa tête semblait tellement brisée !

-On ne peut pas la transporter parce que son crâne se détacherait au fur et à mesure. De plus, elle a une blessure au cœur et à la tête. Ce sont les deux organes principaux du corps humain. On ne pourra pas opérer les deux à la fois. Soit c'est le cerveau en premier et le cœur lâche. Soit c'est son cœur et elle meurt cérébralement.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait : c'était impossible que sa Bella puisse mourir.

-Je suis désolée, Edward, elle va mourir.

-Non, non, non, non, oh mon Dieu, non, non, non.

Il se pencha et caressa la tête de la femme qui avait réveillé son cœur mort depuis un siècle.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir, Bella, tu ne peux pas. Ouvre tes yeux et relève-toi. Allez, chuchota-t-il.

-Edward, elle…

-Tu es tellement belle, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, tu sais ? Et moi ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, si je vis c'est pour toi.

Il s'éloigna, frappa dans le meuble d'entrée, qui s'effondra en morceaux sous les yeux attristé de son père.

-Transforme-là !

Son père releva les yeux. Il savait à quel point Edward aurait préféré voir Bella mourir pour avoir accès au paradis plutôt que la transformer.

-S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas vivre ou mourir sans elle. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

-D'accord je vais le faire.

Il pencha avec précaution sa tête vers le cou de Bella.

-Non, attend, je vais le faire.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je veux le faire. Je me contrôle.

Avec précaution, il se pencha sur son cou de neige encore si pur.

-Pardonne-moi.

D'un coup de dent, il pénétra sa carotide et but son sang avec avidité.

* * *

**Tadam ! C'est pas une fin sadique ça ^^**

**Je comptais vous poster ce chapitre la semaine passée mais impossible de me connecter à Fanfiction. Alors il n'arrive que maintenant.**

**Hier soir, je suis allée voir New Moon que j'ai adoré : il est beaucoup mieux que le premier. La réalisation est trés convainquante ainsi que le jeu des acteurs ! Jacob m'insupporte toujours autant mais les moments entre Edward et Bella sont magnifiques. Le livre a été superbement respecté. Et n'avez pas remarqué à quel point Victoria est belle ? Ca me tue de savoir qu'il l'ont remplacé pour le troisième.**

**Bisous & à bientot.**

**M.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Le terme de brûlure ne semblait pas assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

Le feu qui me ravageait me réduisait à néant, quoique je fasse, quoique je pense, rien n'obstruait la douleur. Mes os craquaient, mes muscles brûlaient, ma peau fondait, mon cerveau criait. Je n'avais pas d'échappatoire, rien. Les summums de souffrance arrivaient par vague, quand des langues de lave coulaient dans mes entrailles. Mais le pire était la bulle qui entourait mon corps : une bulle qui m'enfermait. Je ne pouvais pas hurler à voix haute, ou bouger pour essayer d'éteindre les flammes. Je ne pouvais qu'endurer, attendre que cela cesse. Mais comment le pouvais-je ? Je n'avais aucune notion du temps et j'étais bien trop occupée à pleurer intérieurement pour tenter de me réveiller. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que ça s'arrête. Rien que je puisse avoir fait dans ma vie ne méritait une douleur pareille.

Laissez-moi mourir.

Je me débattais intérieurement pour percer ma bulle : sinon comment aurais-je fait pour supplier Edward de me tuer ? Je voulais juste éteindre les flammes, mourir, arrêter cette douleur. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Les doigts de feu semblaient parsemer ma peau, là ou je devais être blessée, pour les raviver. Tout faisait renaître une nouvelle souffrance. L'épreuve semblait interminable.

**Laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi mourir.**

*****

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, la douleur changea. Elle se retira lentement comme lorsque la mer était en marée basse. Elle perdit du terrain, dans mes pieds et mes mains d'abord. J'aurais pu en être soulagée si la souffrance ne redoublait pas d'intensité, ce qui me paraissait impossible avant de le ressentir, à chaque bout de corps perdu. Quand la douleur se centra dans ma poitrine, je crus qu'elle allait s'effondrait. Mon cœur prit un rythme effréné sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Puis il eut le silence. Je ne respirai plus. Mon cœur ne battait plus.

J'ouvris les yeux.

La bulle qui m'enveloppait partit. Je retrouvai les sensations. Tout me semblait plus aigu, plus nette. J'observai le plafond au dessus de ma tête. Je vis les couches de peintures superposées, les poils des pinceaux perdus, la moindre poussière. J'entendais tout : le bruit des électrons qui circulaient dans les fils des ampoules, les animaux et leurs cris dans une forêt, prés d'ici, mais aussi deux respirations proches et cinq autres plus loin.

Je perçus un mouvement à ma droite et, ne cherchant même pas à savoir d'où il venait ou qui en était le responsable, je mis en posture défensive. La façon dont je me mouvais ne ressemblait en rien à celle de l'être humain : j'avais à peine pensé le mouvement que je l'avais déjà exécuté. Ce n'est qu'après que je levai les yeux et me rendis compte que Carlisle et Edward étaient prés de la table ou j'étais allongée auparavant. Je secouai légèrement ma tête comme si je pouvais faire partir cette idée sotte d'avoir voulue me défendre.

-Bella ?

La voix de mon Adonis me sembla presque étrangère. Je reconnais ses intonations mais j'aurai pu être sourde : je n'y décelai pas cette note de tendresse quand il évoquait mon prénom, je n'entendais pas les doux notes graves et quelques unes moins basses qui filaient entre ses lèvres.

Il avança prudemment vers moi, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Je me rendis compte que toutes ses heures passaient à l'admirer ne m'avait servie à rien : je le découvrais de nouveau. Je n'avais jamais vu, par exemple cette petite cicatrice à la naissance de ses cheveux à droite, ce qui, bizarrement, ajoutait quelque chose à son charme. Sa peau semblait encore plus tentante tout comme ses lèvres qui avaient cette couleur si spéciale. Certains traits aussi, m'étaient inconnus. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un léger pli traversait son front ou celui en dessous de sa bouche : ils étaient presque microscopiques et pourtant, je les aimais déjà. Il possédait deux petits grains de beauté derrière l'oreille gauche qui m'attendrissaient.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un être de telle beauté était amoureux de moi.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Je me secouai : je devais le fixer depuis une bonne minute, ce qui, pour un vampire, était long.

-Oui.

Je portai aussitôt la main à ma gorge surprise par ma voix. Elle était mélodieuse, plus douce qu'avant, plus agréable à écouter. Edward me sourit en me voyant faire.

-Ca surprend un peu au début, je sais, mais tu vas t'y habituer.

Il ne me touchait toujours pas et je trouvais cela insupportable. Je m'approchai de lui et l'enserrait dans mes bras, pendant qu'il me souriait. Comme lorsque j'étais humaine, mes bras se serrèrent de toute leur force pour tenter de le retenir. Mais ce dernier gigota, mal à l'aise.

-Bella, arrête, tu… Ouille, tu me fais mal.

Je reculai aussitôt, les mains dans mon dos. Mon cerveau avait encore du mal à faire partir ces mauvaises habitudes et à penser autrement que comme une humaine.

-Pardon, murmurai-je.

Il me sourit tendrement. Sa main se leva et vint caresser ma joue : le contact était grisant. Pour la première fois, il me semblait tiède, presque chaud. Je pouvais ainsi profiter de la douceur de sa peau sans limite. Edward s'approcha de nouveau de moi, doucement et m'enlaça. Cette fois-ci, je me contrôlais, respirant son odeur à plein nez. Un mélange de soleil, de miel et de lilas, absolument divin. Jamais mon odorat humain n'aurait pu détecter toutes ces fragrances mais maintenant, je m'en délectai. Il sentait mes cheveux également, avant de se reculer légèrement pour incliner son visage vers le mien. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sentis que jamais de ma vie, il ne m'avait embrassé comme cela. C'était comme si le courant électrique qui nous reliait était cent, mille fois plus fort. Tout m'attirait contre son corps, le toucher de sa peau, son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres. Mon désir était violent, presque incontrôlable.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un raclement de gorge retentit, que nous nous arrêtâmes.

J'avais complètement occulté Carlisle.

-Pardon, dis-je à son encontre.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit celui en souriant, je sais à quel point cela peut-être désarçonnant.

Edward colla son torse dans mon dos et posa ses bras croisés sur mon ventre, naturellement. Je sentais son nez dans mes cheveux. Je comprenais la facilité de la pensée chez un vampire. C'était comme s'il existait plusieurs tiroirs dans mon cerveau, tous capable de s'occuper d'une chose différentes, tous simultanément. Je sentais le souffle d'Edward sur ma nuque et m'en délectai, tandis que qu'une autre partie de moi se concentrait sur les questions de Carlisle et y répondait.

-Il s'est passé un phénomène très étrange Bella, pendant toute la durée de ta transformation, tu es restée… silencieux et inerte.

-En quoi cela est anormal ?

-Tous les vampires se souviennent de leur transformation comme le pire souvenir de leur existence. Lorsque nous les voyons se transformer, ils crient, hurlent, se débattent, supplient… Tu n'as rien fait de tout cela et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une réaction semblable à la tienne. As-tu eu mal ?

A cette question, je sentis le corps d'Edward se tendre, signe qu'il était attentif à ma réponse. Je décidai de jouer franc jeu.

-Oui.

-De quelle manière ?

-Insupportable.

-Tu as donc bien vécu la transformation, ce qui m'intrigue est de savoir pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagit à cette douleur ?

-Je ne sais pas moi non plus. C'était comme si quelque chose m'entourait et m'empêchait de crier ma souffrance.

-Quelque chose ?

-Une sorte de bulle.

Le médecin se perdit dans des réflexions. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je sentis ma gorge me brûlait. Elle semblait aussi sèche qu'un désert et pourtant, je sentais que ce n'était pas d'eau dont j'avais besoin. Je grattai discrètement la gorge en espérant pouvoir y faire quelque chose mais les deux hommes présents s'en rendirent compte.

-Oh, Bella, tu dois avoir soif ! S'exclama Edward.

-Un peu oui, avouai-je.

Maintenant, je savais mettre un mot sur cette sensation bizarre.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, viens on y va.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'enjamba.

-Tu vas voir, c'est très naturel pour nous de sauter. Tes instincts vont prendre le dessus. Je te montre et tu me suis, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais, curieuse d'essayer. Il se laissa tomber délicatement. Mon cerveau enregistra la manière dont se positionna ses jambes, l'angle de ses genoux lorsqu'il atterrit. Cela ne semblait pas bien compliqué. J'enjambai le rebord de la fenêtre avant de me rendre compte de ma tenue. Elle était banale si on occultait la marque du jean, un Diesel, et de mon chemisier, du Chanel. Je roulai des yeux en me tournant vers Carlisle.

-Alice ?

-Désolé, me sourit-il.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Edward qui m'attendait, presque inquiet. Soufflant un bon coup, je me laissai tomber, les pieds en avant. La chute me sembla longue ! J'avais tellement de temps pour me préparer à la rencontre avec le sol. Pour ne pas abimer les chaussures d'Alice, je tombai d'abord avec délicatesse sur la pointe des pieds puis sur les talons avec presque de la douceur.

-Alors ? Demandai-je à Edward.

-Tu t'es très bien débrouillée.

Nous nous sourîmes et il prit la main. Que sa peau était douce ! Que sa paume était chaude ! J'avais je n'aurai cru que cela puisse être possible. Nous nous mîmes à courir. Je compris ce que ressentais Edward quand il courait, il n'y avait rien de dangereux, juste du plaisir à l'état pur. Nous allions si vite et pourtant le mélange entre notre vitesse et la vélocité était comme quelque chose que nous avions toujours connus. Comme lorsque nous apprenons le vélo, j'avais l'impression de savoir courir à cette allure depuis toujours. C'était exaltant, explosif.

Edward s'arrêta et j'en fis de même.

-Ou comptes-tu aller ? Jusqu'au Canada ?

-Non, ici sera parfait, souris-je.

-Bien.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Comment dois-je faire ?

-Laisse toi guider par tes instincts. Fie-toi à ton odorat, à tes sens. Je te suivrai.

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer. Au bout de quelques millièmes de secondes, un fumet appétissant me parvint jusqu'aux narines. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'allais me régaler mais j'avais tellement soif ! C'était un peu comme avoir une fraise alors que vous savez qu'il existe un énorme fraisier autre part mais assoiffée, je courus vers cette odeur.

Je n'arrivai plus à me considérer comme Bella, mais juste comme une meurtrière chassant sa proie.

Je m'approchai du cœur de l'odeur et trouvai un troupeau de cerfs au milieu d'une prairie. Je me tapis dans les arbustes, silencieuse. Le venin montait dans mes dents. Je m'accroupis, prête à me jeter sur les bêtes. Tout se passa en une seconde, un cerf trop prés de moi fut la victime de ma soif. Je laissais les autres s'enfuir en courant, les dents plongées dans son cou, aspirant son sang chaud qui soulageait ma gorge douloureuse. Il se débattit mais je ne sentais rien.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de sang, mon esprit humain réintégra mon corps et je délaissai la carcasse vide.

Je me redressai, remarquant Edward qui était adossé à un arbre, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me dirigeai vers lui, d'une démarche bien plus gracieuse que lorsque j'étais humaine.

-Alors ?

-Tu t'es très bien débrouillée, m'assura-t-il.

Je lui souris et vis ses yeux foncés mais rougeâtre.

-Tes yeux…

-Je sais, ça va disparaître quand je me serai nourris. Viens.

Il me prit ma main, comme s'il aimait autant ce contact que moi et m'entraîna à sa suite, dans la direction ou avaient fuit les cerfs. Une heure plus tard, nous nous étions rassasiés. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus ocre mais une auréole de rouge persistait toujours.

-Es-ce parce que tu as bu mon sang ?

-Oui.

J'acquiesçai, ne voulant pas me remémorer ce souvenir douloureux. Je laissai mes yeux vagabondaient sur les bois aux alentours mais rien ne ressemblait à ce que je connaissais de la forêt de Forks.

-Ou sommes-nous ?

-Dans le Maine, prés de Milo. Nous t'avons transporté quand tu te transformais. Comme tu ne bougeais pas nous avons pu partir en toute tranquillité.

Je hochai la tête, désorientée.

-Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas pu faire tes adieux à… Forks.

Il semblait réellement attristé. Je caressai sa joue lisse du bout des doigts.

-Non, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Nos corps se rapprochèrent, comme attirés par des aimants. Il passa un bras derrière mon dos.

-Tu m'as manqué, si tu savais, murmurai-je.

-Je le sais, tu n'imagines même pas.

Avec passion, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Comme tout à l'heure, ce baiser m'était complètement différent de ce que j'avais déjà connu, mais tellement meilleur. C'était comme si nous pouvions tout partager à présent, il n'y avait plus de barrière. Je me remettais de mon traumatisme doucement mais savoir que nous ne serions plus jamais séparés par ma condition d'humaine me donnait plus confiance. Son autre main se posa sur ma nuque pour approfondir ce baiser. Mes mains se placèrent dans ses cheveux, les tirant vers moi avec autant de force que je pouvais. Il y avait presque trop de tension de baiser pour que cela soit supportable. Nous nous décollâmes à regret. Son souffle balayai mon visage et je le respirai avidement.

Sa main chercha de nouveau la mienne et il m'attira avec lui.

-Viens, nous devons beaucoup parler.

Il reprit le chemin de la maison de ma nouvelle famille.

Ma nouvelle vie commençait.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je me sens trés mal d'avoir posté ce chapitre seulement aujourd'hui. Mais auparavant, j'avais beaucoup de travail scolaire et mes temps d'écriture se résumaient à quelques quarts d'heure volés par ci par là, ce qui, au final ne donnait rien de trés fabuleux. De plus, je me forçai à écrire, ce qui fait que j'avais vraiment perdu le gout à cette fiction. J'ai décidé de m'octroyer une pause jusqu'aux vacances de Noël et je pense qu'elle a été bénéfique, car même si ce chapitre n'est pas extraordinaire, je le trouve meilleur que les trois derniers. J'ai beaucoup travaillé cette période de transformation parce que je trouve qu'elle est trop souvent délaissée dans les autres fictions. De plus, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux journées ce qui prouvent vraiment que je suis de nouveau motivée ! **

**Sinon, petite note personnelle, je suis allée au concert de Muse, le 1er décembre dernier, est-ce que d'autres sont allés les voir ? Pour ma review c'est ici ****http://x-forgive-me-again-x[.]skyrock[.]**** (en enlevant les crochets).**

**Si on ne se revoit pas avant, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes, j'espère que vous avez été sages cette année ^^.**

**Merci pour tous ceux qui posteront une review, je sais que j'ai du perdre beaucoup de lecteurs. Je m'en désole d'avance.**

**Bisous & à bientôt.**

**M.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à notre nouvelle demeure que je l'observai vraiment et que je me rendis compte de sa richesse.

Ce n'était pas une maison, ni une villa mais un château.

Il possédait quatre tours immenses, avec de grandes fenêtres. L'extérieur était fait de grosses pierres claires ce qui le rendait plutôt accueillant comparé à la forêt sombre qui nous entourait. D'un bond souple, nous atterrîmes sur le seuil d'une grande porte en bois. Galant, il m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer. L'intérieur était magnifique, comme j'aurais du m'en douter mais je me laissais surprendre, encore une fois.

La salle de séjour était d'un blanc éclatant mais les canapés bordeaux et noirs cassaient cette perfection à merveille. Je vis aussi une grande cheminée et des beaux tapis. Trois escaliers collaient aux murs et je me demandai ou ils pouvaient bien aller – sûrement dans les tours. Un lustre de cristal était suspendu au plafond, éclairant parfaitement la pièce.

-Putain.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un foyer comme cela !

Des pouffements parvinrent à mes oreilles et j'aurai pu en rougir si je n'étais pas vampire : toute la famille d'Edward se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Je me sentais honteuse d'avoir juré devant les parents d'Edward mais le mal était fait.

-La maison te plaît ? Me taquina Esmée.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Comment s'est passé la chasse ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Aussi bien que possible.

Alice arriva à cet instant, encore plus guillerette que d'habitude. Edward grogna.

-Alice, n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ?

-Tu avais promis !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je vis un miroir dans les mains de ma nouvelle sœur. Elle me sourit et me le tendis. Je ne me reconnus pas : mes traits s'étaient affinés, ma peau avait pâli et mes yeux étaient rouges. En dehors de ses modifications remarquables, autre chose avait disparu. Quelque chose de typiquement humain comme la sensibilité ou la compassion, peut-être. Mais je ne pouvais nier que j'étais de la même beauté que celle des Cullen.

Je levai les yeux en sentant l'attention des Cullen sur moi. Je leur souris pour les rassurer.

-Alors ? Me demanda Alice.

-C'est mieux, assurai-je.

La main d'Edward –qui ne m'avait pas lâché depuis notre entrée- se pressa contre la mienne, pour attirer mon attention.

-Viens.

Je le suivi et nous empruntâmes un escalier, le plus reculé de tous. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je découvris une pièce circulaire aux douces couleurs boisées qui me rappelaient Phoenix, le soleil et la chaleur. Le piano d'Edward reposait dans un coin, deux causeuses et un canapé attendaient devant un écran plat et un escalier enroulé sur lui-même complétait l'espace.

-Tu veux dire que nous avons une tour pour nous seuls ?

-Oui, sourit-il. Si tu veux bien de moi.

Sa question était si absurde que je levai les yeux au ciel. Alors que j'allais parcourir l'étage, Edward me retint.

-Avant je voudrais te montrer autre chose.

Il nous fit faire demi-tour et je découvrais une autre porte, plus discrète.

-Tu te rappelles de tes cadeaux n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeu stupide de notre dernière soirée ensemble me remonta à l'esprit et je fermai les yeux, exaspérée.

-Ca ne compte plus, maintenant que je suis comme toi !

-Oh que si.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et je découvris une immense pièce. Une grande baie vitrée couvrait la partie droite. Au centre, il n'y avait qu'un grand canapé et une table : le plus intéressant se trouvait en ses murs. Des dizaines d'étagères aussi hautes que le plafond, qui devait mesurer huit mètres, s'appuyaient sur ces pierres. Elles étaient toutes complétées par des livres.

Il m'offrait ma propre bibliothèque.

Il y avait là, beaucoup plus de livres que je n'en avais jamais vus. A court de mots, je l'enlaçai : en tant que nouveau-né, je me laissai souvent surprendre par la force de mes sentiments, j'aurais pu en pleurer si je le pouvais encore. Il rit un peu, soulagé que cela me plaise.

-Ce sera ton espace personnel, je veux que tu te sentes ici comme chez toi.

Je me doutai à que cela devait être angoissant pour Edward : en un siècle, il n'avait jamais eu de compagnes et il devait s'inquiéter, comme d'habitude, du fait que je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Son sens de la délicatesse et de l'altruisme prenait encore une fois le dessus.

-Ou que tu sois, je suis chez moi, répondis-je, simplement.

Il me sourit et prit ma main pour terminer la visite. Il me devança pour monter l'escalier. En haut, se trouvait les mêmes tons chauds mais la pièce se composait seulement d'un immense lit beige. Il était empli de beaucoup de coussins. La perception de ce meuble me noua un peu la gorge puisque je savais ce qu'il signifiait dans la mesure où les vampires ne dormaient pas.

-Si le canapé de ta pièce ne te parait pas assez confortable, tu pourras toujours monter ici, expliqua Edward maladroitement.

Il était adorable : il ne voulait pas me mettre la pression en quoique ce soit et me proposait une alternative. Je décidai de détendre l'atmosphère en courant jusqu'au lit avant de me jeter dans la panoplie de coussins : je ris moi-même de ma bêtise mais en ce moment, j'étais trop heureuse de ce que j'avais pour me poser des questions. Edward me rejoint calmement, surpris.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai, chuchotai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés. Je vais sûrement me réveiller, souris-je.

-Jamais.

Avec lenteur, il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme pour les précédents baisers depuis mon réveil, l'électricité reprit et je crochetai son cou de mes bras. Ses mains reposaient sur les côtés de ma tête pour ne pas m'écraser mais j'aurais voulu plus. Nos souffles se heurtèrent l'un à l'autre pendant qu'il continuait de m'embrasser.

Aussi subitement que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, il me repoussa gentiment. Contrairement à moi qui me laissais envahir par le désir, il essayait de se maîtriser. Nous retrouvions notre souffle, doucement, pendant qu'il me remettait debout pour visiter notre dernière pièce. Il ouvrit une double porte et je me trouvais face à un dressing.

_J'aurais du y penser._

Cette fois-ci, Edward essaya de me faire un faible sourire gêné.

-Alice, expliqua-t-il.

Sur le sol, il y avait des dizaines de poches. Trente-trois, exactement.

-Elle t'a achetée des affaires, souffla-t-il. Tu as toute la partie droite.

-Il vaut mieux que je m'y mette maintenant, dis-je, je vais en avoir pour un moment.

Intérieurement, je bouillais de rage : je refusai que l'on dépense de l'argent pour moi.

-Bella, tenta Edward, tu n'avais plus rien, on a du tout laisser à Forks tu sais.

-Je sais, mais pourquoi devait-elle en prendre autant ?

Il haussa les épaules, fataliste. Je m'approchai de la première poche et découvris de la lingerie. La refermant aussi j'en pris une autre.

-Emmett m'appelle, intervint Edward, je vais devoir te laisser un peu seule.

-Vas-y.

Il embrassa ma tempe en inspirant mon odeur et partit de la pièce. En soufflant un bon coup j'ouvris mes armoires et commença mon rangement tout en réfléchissant intérieurement. Lors de nos derniers baisers, l'intensité du désir qui m'avait parcouru ne m'avait jamais autant atteint. Pas une seule fois je n'avais pensé à ce qui m'était arrivé avant notre rencontre. Lors d'une discussion, Edward avait soufflé que nos souvenirs humains disparaissaient peu à peu et qu'essayer de les revoir nous étaient inconfortable et difficile. Abandonnant quelques secondes mes paires de jeans, je tentai de me remémorer un séjour de vacances avec mon père. Cette tentative me demanda toute ma concentration et ne fut pas agréable. Je ne voyais que des bribes de souvenirs, flous, à cause de ma pauvre vision d'humaine. Je lâchai prise, constatant qu'Edward avait bien raison.

Mais si je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de ma vie humaine, pourrais-je alors me donner à Edward, totalement et sans conditions ? Il fallait essayer. Ce qui briser nos étreintes, mes souvenirs éprouvants, n'avait plus lieu d'être à présent.

Avec soulagement, j'accrochai le dernier cintre dans l'armoire et la fermait. Alice avait su se maîtriser. M'allongeant à même le sol, je continuai à réfléchir à mon problème.

Vingt quatre secondes plus tard, Edward entra dans le dressing et rit de ma posture.

-Cela t'a tant épuisé ? Se moqua-t-il en me rejoignant à terre.

Je grimaçai.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, dis-je.

-Tu en as fais beaucoup pour moi aussi, tu sais.

Je me tournai vers son côté.

_OK, essayons, on verra ce que ça donnera._

Je me penchai vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Automatiquement, sa main se posa sur ma nuque pour me garder contre lui. Je sentais qu'il essayait de garder le contrôle. Bien que notre baiser fût passionné, il se retenait : à ce point là, on ne progresserait pas. Je pris les devants en passant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit juste assez pour que nos langues se mélangent : son goût était incomparable, une drogue à l'état pur. Il cessa de résister et me donna enfin un vrai long baiser. Mes mains agrippèrent sa chemise qui se déchira mais je n'en avais cure : dans notre bataille buccale, je basculai, emportant Edward sur moi. Sentir son corps sur le mien, nos bassins collés ensemble et ses bras autour de moi me faisait gémir honteusement, là encore, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se diriger dans mon cou. A chaque baiser, ma peau s'enflammait, déclenchant de délicieux frissons de plaisir. Je déchirai moi-même ma chemise : je voulais les lèvres d'Edward partout sur mon corps. Pendant que je la retirai rapidement, mon vampire enleva ce qui restait de la sienne. Au même instant, nos poitrines se heurtèrent l'une à l'autre, nos peaux ne supportaient pas d'être séparées, autant que nos bouches qui se retrouvèrent. Nos grondements de plaisir emplirent la pièce tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient mon buste, avidement. Suivant des lignes imaginaires sur mon ventre, sa bouche embrassait, léchai, mordillai ma peau. C'était beaucoup trop bon pour être vrai. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je gémissais son prénom. Ses lippes revinrent à moi et je caressai son torse et son dos avec envie. Sa peau me paraissait chaude, pour la première fois et c'était un délice que de s'y blottir. Nos baisers descendirent sur nos épaules, mutuellement. Une de ses mains remonta le long de mes côtes et caressa mon sein droit timidement. Enhardi par mes gémissements, ses caresses se firent plus franches, m'achevant.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Par un réflexe que je ne me connaissais pas, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin pour mieux l'avoir prés de moi. Je sentis son érection. A partir de cette sensation là, quelque chose me cloua au sol, comme une sorte de protection. J'eus le pressentiment que je devais cesser, tout de suite. Mes bras et mes jambes s'éloignèrent de lui.

Edward le sentit aussitôt. Nos bouches se séparèrent, nos souffles étaient courts. Ses yeux restaient légèrement voilés après le court plaisir charnel que nous avions ressentit, ses cheveux bataillaient sur sa tête.

_Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau et je venais de le repousser une fois de plus._

Je regrettai mon geste et pourtant, cette sensation ne m'avait pas laissé le choix : elle était bien plus forte que moi. Lentement, il se décolla de moi.

-Tu n'es pas prête, chuchota-t-il.

-Si, bien sur que si, protestai-je, c'est juste que…

Comment lui expliquer ce que je venais de ressentir ?

-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je peux attendre, murmura-t-il.

Il glissa à mes côtés, sur le sol. Nous nous relevâmes et je rajustai mon soutien-gorge qui avait été mis à l'épreuve et pris un nouveau haut dans mon armoire. Dans la glace, je vis Edward faire la même chose.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je.

Il se retourna vers moi et je le voyais prêt, à me faire un discours pour s'auto flageller. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ce genre de discussion alors que je savais que j'avais tout fait foirer.

-Je vais voir Alice et la remercier, enchaînai-je, tout à trac.

Je descendis l'escalier rapidement, arriva dans le salon sans regarder derrière moi. Alice m'attendait, bien sur. J'étais certaine qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé, mais avec tact, elle ne m'en parla pas et essaya de me distraire en évoquant les possibilités qu'offraient les alentours.

Intérieurement, je me posai une autre question. Est-ce que cette tentative de rapprochement allait-elle fonctionner comme telle, ou nous éloigner, Edward et moi ?

* * *

**Je suis sure que vous ne vous attendez pas à _ça_ ! Alors qu'en pensez vous, ça vous a plut ? Que prévoyez vous par la suite ? Je sais que ce chapitre devait apporter des réponses mais j'ai préféré vous en donner quelques unes et vous donner les autres au fur et à mesure, ça maintient un peu de suspense. Je vous préviens que la fin de ma fiction n'est pas encore prévu avant un moment, puisque je prévois une autre aventure pour nos héros en tant que vampires, il faut juste que je mette tout cela en place. **

**Petit racontage de life avant de vous quitter, je n'ai plus cours depuis mercredi dernier à cause de la neige et du verglas, je commence à vraiment m'ennuyer. J'ai une petite pensée pour ceux qui passent les partiels ! Bonne chance à tous.**

**Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, vos visites, qui sont toujours aussi nombreuses ! Le nombre d'alerte ne cesse d'augmenter et je vous prie de m'excuser si je ne vous réponds pas toujours !**

**Bisous**

**M.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis notre premier vrai contact avec Edward.

Il m'apprenait à mieux chasser même si je revenais souvent avec des vêtements déchirés, à ma plus grande honte. Je faisais connaissance avec les Cullen, ils m'accueillaient tous dans leur famille bras grands ouverts.

J'étais en train de discuter avec Alice quand Edward vint me chercher. Il n'avait pas abandonné cette stupide idée des cadeaux, il m'en devait encore deux, à mon plus grand désespoir. Il prit ma main et me guida jusque dans nos appartements. Ce qui s'était passé dans notre dressing, nous avait à la fois éloigné et rapproché : j'avais moins de mal avec les petits gestes comme se prendre par la main ou les baisers innocents mais je me braquai dés que nous commencions à aller plus loin. J'en avais parlé à Rosalie qui m'avait rassuré : mon esprit maintenait encore des défenses mais je les combattais avec acharnement : elles tomberaient un jour.

Pour l'instant, Edward m'entraîna à l'étage. En face de notre lit, il avait installé un meuble avec un objet ultra plat : c'était un ordinateur dernier cri.

Je ne comprenais pas bien son cadeau : je n'avais maintenu aucun contact avec d'anciens amis : aux yeux de tous, j'avais disparu ou j'étais morte. Mais mon Adonis sourit et me tira la chaise, galamment. L'ordinateur était déjà allumé et sans un mot, il cliqua sur un icône. Je lus et reconnus l'insigne.

-Edward, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandai-je malgré moi.

Ca ne pouvait pas être possible.

___**Seattle**__ Grace Hospital._

L'écran affichait un menu de couleur verte.

-L'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle a crée un nouveau programme pour ses patients, expliqua doucement Edward. Comme beaucoup n'avaient que très peu de familles à proximité, ils ont mis en place un système de suivi par Internet. Seuls les membres de la famille peuvent y accéder. Après quelques recherches, je t'ai inventé une grand-tante et j'ai demandé un compte pour suivre la patiente Renée Dwyer. Il n'y a que toi qui y a accès.

Sur un petit bout de papier il y avait écrit les mots de passe nécessaires. Alors que je commençai à les rentrer, Edward s'éclipsa. Ma gorge était trop nouée pour que je puisse le remercier, il savait que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule pour digérer la nouvelle.

Je parcourais le profil de ma mère : les médecins y notaient tout, les améliorations, les rechutes, les rendez vous avec les psychanalystes, avec les docteurs. Il y a avait même les conclusions de ces derniers quand à son état de santé.

Autant cette fonction pouvait être apaisante et rassurante, autant elle pouvait être inquiétante. Mais il valait mieux cela que l'ignorance ; Edward avait bien remarqué que je pensais souvent à elle. Il m'offrait un moyen d'être encore un peu avec elle.

Je finis par fermer le site, ayant lu toutes les observations. Renée ne reconnaissait quasiment plus les gens mais je fus soulagée lorsque je vis que les médecins avaient remarqué qu'elle ne parlait encore que d'une seule personne : c'était moi, sa fille. Les infirmières avaient marqués qu'elle demandait de mes nouvelles. Mais personne ne lui avait dit que j'étais morte par peur de crises ou de perte complète de la mémoire sentimentale. On lui avait répondu que j'avais réussit mes examens, que j'allais passer en Terminale. Qu'avaient-ils à perdre à mentir ? Maman ne sortirait plus jamais de cet endroit, personne ne pouvait aller la voir, elle ne saurait jamais la vérité.

Je n'arrivai pas à me décider si c'était bien ou mal. D'un coté, elle ne souffrait pas ainsi, elle continuait à vivre encore un peu parmi les humains. Mais était-ce bien de lui mentir de la sorte ? De m'inventer une vie pour la soulager ? N'était-ce pas vivre par procuration, par mensonge, par abus ?

Finalement, je descendis nos escaliers pour aller dans notre salon privé. Edward regardait distraitement les informations à la télévision. Il me tendit la main, avec un sourire, que je pris doucement. Je m'asseyais sur ses genoux, roulée en boule, ma tête calée dans son cou. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi. Ainsi, le sentiment de protection qu'il me donnait ne restait pas qu'une émotion, elle devenait aussi physique et je m'y sentais à l'aise.

-Merci, chuchotai-je contre son cou.

Il ne répondit pas, n'en ayant pas le besoin.

-Ils disent qu'elle ne se souvient que de moi, continuai-je, ils ne lui ont pas dis que j'étais morte.

-C'est bien, non ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant sur ce que je ressentais.

-Oui mais j'aurais juste voulu qu'elle se souvienne de moi quand j'étais prés d'elle. Je lui en veux pour ça, et je m'en veux de lui en vouloir, soupirai-je.

-Tu guériras avec le temps.

Parfois, je me demandai comment il pouvait être aussi confiant envers l'avenir. Moi j'étais rongée par les doutes et les incertitudes. Je me contentai de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer son odeur, écoutant distraitement la télévision.

_« Flash Info : Le joueur de baseball, Phil Dwyer, qui avait disparu depuis plus d'une semaine, a été retrouvé, mort, dans un lac prés de Seattle. Son corps a été littéralement déchiqueté, les enquêteurs privilégient la thèse d'une attaque animale particulièrement violente. L'équipe de baseball de Seattle se dit choquée et attristée par cette mort subite, Phil était apprécié par tous ses collègues. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est devenue sa belle-fille, Isabella Swan. »_

Je m'étais levée d'un bond, m'extirpant des bras d'Edward sans douceur. Ce n'était pas possible, comment avait-il pu ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allai le laisser vivre avec tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ? Répliqua sa voix devenue sombre et rauque.

-Tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais rien !

-Tant que nous étions à Forks !

-Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu le tues !

-Mais je l'ai fait ! Enfin, Bella, regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi, regarde la manière dont il t'a détruite ! Il te faisait souffrir de la pire des manières et il en a prit un plaisir pervers. Et bien moi aussi, j'ai pris du plaisir malsain en le faisant souffrir autant que lui l'avait fait envers toi.

-Tu es un monstre, chuchotai-je.

Je savais qu'il avait entendu et il se figea. Je partis de la chambre, dévala les escaliers sous les regards curieux des Cullen et partis. Je courus longtemps à travers les bois, comme si chaque foulée pouvait me faire perdre un peu de rancœur et de tristesse. Au bout de dix minutes je m'arrêtai, m'affalant sur une roche, la tête entre mes mains.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward soit un meurtrier, surtout celui de Phil. Edward valait bien plus que lui, bien plus que ça. Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'oublier, oublier tout ce que j'avais vécu ces deux dernières années et avancer avec Edward. Comment le faire s'il faisait acte de violence, comme ça ? Ce que je désirai ardemment, c'était juste de l'amour, de la douceur et de la tendresse. Cette démonstration de bestialité ne lui ressemblait pas.

_Mais il a tellement fait pour moi._

La culpabilité m'envahit : il combattait avec acharnement sa nature vampirique et je venais de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Phil. Il m'avait sauvé, m'avait recueillit chez lui, avait pansé toutes mes blessures. Il était patient avec moi, ne me brusquant pas, m'attendait. Comment avais-je pu l'insulter de la sorte ?

_C'était moi, le monstre._

Même maintenant que Phil était mort et loin de nous, il continuait à nous faire du mal, à se dresser entre nous.

Je me levai, bien décidée à aller trouver Edward et à m'excuser de mon comportement.

_Parfois, tu as vraiment tout d'une salope._

Je me secouai, commençant déjà à réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire quand un bruit suspect attira mon attention. Je me tendis sur mes gardes ; comme Edward m'avait appris à le faire, je tentai d'inhaler une quelconque odeur mais le vent n'allait pas dans ma direction. Mon ouïe prit le dessus, mais il ne régnait qu'un grand silence.

Haussant les épaules, je me remis à courir dans la direction opposée. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un animal.

Mais je ne fis pas cent mètres avant de m'arrêter à nouveau. Quelque chose clochait. Il y avait quelqu'un, sur et certain. Mon cœur s'affola quand je pensais que cela pouvait être un humain mais je me résonnai : s'il y en avait un, ma gorge se serait mise à me faire souffrir le martyr. Mais je n'avais pas soif. J'essayai de me dire que cela devait être une bête : mon instinct vampirique ne s'était pas encore restreint au régime alimentaire animal et cherchait principalement du sang humain.

Alors je faisais volte face pour repartir, je me trouvais face à face avec un homme. Sa peau était noire, ses cheveux crépus étaient longs et ses yeux rouges.

_Un vampire sanguinaire. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait._

Je reculai de deux pas avant de me cogner à autre chose.

Ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre.

L'autre mâle était blond, une peau très pâle comme tous les vampires ainsi que des yeux rouges. Enfin, une femme aux cheveux de feu rejoignit les deux hommes. Je remarquai que leurs habits étaient déchirés et qu'ils ne portaient pas de chaussures. Des vampires nomades assurément. Et se nourrissant de sang humain.

-Bonjour beauté, susurra le blond.

-Que voulez vous ?

J'avais tenté d'insuffler un peu d'autorité dans ma voix mais visiblement pas assez.

-Toi, chuchota la rousse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que tu es sur notre territoire.

-Vous êtes nomades non ? Par conséquent, aucun territoire ne vous appartient, sifflai-je.

-Tu apprendras, reprit le brun, que puisque nous n'avons pas de territoire propre nous nous approprions ceux des autres. Et nous n'avons de pitié ni pour les humains ni pour ceux de notre espèce.

-Tu n'es pas seule, hein ? Demanda la rousse.

Cette phrase fit déclic dans ma tête : Alice ! Alice devait avoir vu ce qui allait se passer. Il fallait que je gagne du temps, coute que coute.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? Crachai-je.

-Tes yeux sont bordés d'or, tu essais le régime végétarien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas te sevrer seule.

J'aurais voulu trouver quelque chose à dire mais le blond profita de mon attention vers la rousse pour enserrer mon cou avec sa main et posa son autre bras sur mon ventre afin de me tenir contre lui. Ses deux autres compères s'approchèrent un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fais de mauvaises choses car l'Enfer va te paraître long et bien douloureux.

J'essayai bien de me défaire de son emprise mais sa force battait la mienne. La femelle posa ses mains sur mon cou, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Victoria attend, souffla le brun.

La concernée sembla frustrée et mécontente d'être ainsi interrompu.

-Tu as un pouvoir, chérie, murmura le brun.

-Non, _chéri_, répliquai-je.

-Pourtant…

-Laurent, ça suffit ! Siffla Victoria. On finit le travail.

-Dommage, souffla le blond, j'aimais bien son tempérament.

Victoria reposa ses mains sur mon cou et serra son emprise sur moi de toutes ses forces. Pour la première fois en tant que vampire, j'eus mal. James serra mes poignets et je ne pouvais plus bouger. La panique m'envahit : encore une fois, on essayait de me tuer sans que je puisse me défendre d'ne quelconque manière. La douleur qui commençait à me traverser me fit gémir.

Le millième de seconde après, Laurent et Victoria avaient disparus, percutés par une tornade aux cheveux de cuivre.

_Edward._

-Ne. La. Touchez. Pas, articula-t-il avec rage.

Profitant de la seconde de stupeur de mon adversaire, je dégageai rapidement mon bras et pour la première fois, j'usai de toute ma force vampirique pour le frapper. Son corps alla choir, contre un arbre à plusieurs mètres de là. Aussitôt, Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Tu es blessée ?

-Non.

-Va-t-en, on s'en occupe.

-Je n'irai nulle part sans toi.

Les autres Cullen arrivèrent à cet instant. Ils analysèrent rapidement la situation et Jasper et Emmett s'approchèrent du blond qui s'était relevé. Face à mes deux nouveaux frères, il n'esquiva pas longtemps ses attaques : surtout celles de Jasper. Il anticipait tous les gestes de son adversaire et les contrait, le poussant ainsi dans les bras d'Emmett. Ce dernier s'activa à le maintenir en place le temps que Jasper lui vint en aide.

-Rosalie, cria ce dernier.

Alors que la blonde allait le rejoindre, Edward me plaqua au sol. Avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, l'arbre derrière moi, partit en fumée. Relevant le visage, je découvris Victoria, visiblement très en colère. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle allume un feu entre ses mains.

Elle tenait _littéralement_ une flamme entre ses doigts.

Son bras se tendit dans ma direction et la boule de feu se propulsa vers moi. J'eus tout juste le temps de me jeter à droite, entraînant Edward avec moi. Du côté de Jasper et Emmett, cela ne s'arrangeait pas : Rosalie s'était précipitée vers les deux hommes avant d'être plaquée au sol par Laurent, un détail que nous avions remarquablement oublié. Emmett voulu aller aider sa femme mais Jasper le convainquit de rester à sa place : la blonde se débrouillait assez bien en combat. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de technique d'attaque, comme Jasper, mais de la rage de vaincre et une détermination à revendre. Cependant, on voyait qu'elle ne tuerait pas Laurent de cette manière.

Une partie de mon cerveau s'était concentrée sur Victoria et j'esquivai une autre attaque.

Nous devions trouver une autre solution, nous étions complètement désorganisés. Edward essayait de me protéger tandis qu'Esmée, Carlisle et Alice tentait de rejoindre le reste de notre famille de l'autre côté, sans succès : les envois enflammés de Victoria les empêchait de traverser sans se faire brûler vifs.

Etrangement, Victoria semblait ne viser que ma petite personne sans se soucier un seul instant des assaillants de ses compagnons. Une idée germa dans ma tête.

-Va trouver Rose, ordonnai-je à Edward.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Me souffla-t-il, conscient que je préparai un plan qui n'allait surement pas lui plaire.

-Faire diversion, hoquetai-je avant de sauter, évitant une carbonisation.

-Hors de question, siffla-t-il.

-Elle ne veut que moi !

-Tu ne fais pas un pas, sans moi.

-Tu seras beaucoup plus efficace avec tes frères !

Il ne pouvait pas me contredire car c'était la simple vérité. S'il ne se décidait pas vite à dire quelque chose, je m'échapperais sans attendre.

-Alice ! Appela-t-il.

Cette dernière était déjà perdue dans une vision, comprenant l'incidence de notre plan sur le futur. Elle hocha la tête. Edward se retourna pour donner son accord. Le choix de nous séparer était aussi dur l'un comme pour l'autre. Je serrai très fort sa main dans la mienne. Ce fut le dernier contact que nous ayons eu.

Alors que je me relevai pour partir, Victoria me regarda et je me figeai. Elle venait de comprendre ce que nous allions faire. Un rictus amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres et sa boule de feu ne partit pas sur moi.

Mais sur Edward.

Ce dernier ne la vit que trop tard, surpris qu'il soit la nouvelle cible de notre ennemie.

A mon grand étonnement, ce fut une grande colère qui me submergea. Edward ne pouvait pas mourir, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Il était la seule personne qui comptait réellement à mes yeux. Jusque là je n'avais jamais réussis à protéger les gens que j'aimais : mon père et ma mère étaient les preuves de mon échec. Cette fois-ci, j'allais changer la donne. Qu'importe que je meure à sa place, il fallait juste que je le protège. Mes pieds s'avancèrent vers lui, figé.

Mon corps se mit en travers du chemin du projectile. Edward esquissa un geste pour me repousser mais j'étais déjà trop avancée. Mue par un réflexe que je ne me connaissais pas, je tendis mes bras vers l'avant.

J'aperçus Victoria rire de ma position, comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose.

Mais j'allais faire quelque chose, quoi je ne savais pas mais elle n'aurait pas Edward. Elle n'aurait plus personne.

C'était comme si je voyais la scène au ralentit : le feu rebondit sur mes mains sans me brûler, prenant la direction inverse. La rousse perdit immédiatement son sourire, surprise.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Lorsque la boule de feu quitta mes mains je ressentis une fatigue immense comme si je n'avais pas dormi pendant des siècles. Mon corps me lâcha, mes jambes ne me portèrent plus. Je basculai en avant et percutai le sol violemment. Je sentis des mains me toucher mais la sensation s'estompa avant de disparaître complètement.

Les ténèbres m'engloutirent.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de mon retard mais les cours ont pris tout mon temps et je suis partie une semaine à la montagne. Ce chapitre était prévu pour hier mais c'était mon anniversaire (16 ans) & je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, j'ai essayé d'introduire un minimum d'action, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Vous avez de plus en plus d'indices sur le don de Bella maintenant ^^ & vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Phil (je sens que je vais faire beaucoup d'heureuses).**

**Autre chose dont je dois absolument vous parler : les reviews. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chances d'avoir un peu plus de 250 reviews, mais ce qui me gêne c'est qu'au fil des chapitres j'en ai de moins en moins. Celles-ci sont faites pour encourager l'auteur mais surtout pour émettre un avis ! Je suis trés reconnaissante de mes fidéles et je les remercie mais quand je vois qu'il y a plus d'une centaine de personnes qui demandent à être prévenue, que j'ai à chaque nouveau chapitre des nouveaux lecteurs qui ne repostent plus, je me demande si mon histoire vous plaît autant, vu que je n'ai eu que 30 réponses, la dernière fois. Je ne vous demande pas de poster à chaque chapitre mais de temps en temps, ça m'aiderait vraiment, ne serait-ce que pour me dire ce qui vous plait, ce qui vous déçoit...**

**Ce serait super si j'atteignais les 300 reviews sur ce chapitre, je sais que c'est possible et que vous pouvez le faire ! **

**Merci encore une fois à mes fidéles.**

**Bisous & à bientot.**

**M.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

La première chose dont je fus sure, fut que je n'étais pas évanouie.

Tout d'abord, parce qu'un vampire ne peut pas s'évanouir. Puis parce qu'une part de moi était toujours en contact avec la réalité. Après ma chute, j'entendais toujours certains bruits : des cris, des impacts, des pas. Parfois, les sons s'amenuisaient ou se répercutaient dans ma tête. Je pouvais également sentir. Mais je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui passait.

J'ais senti que deux bras m'emportaient puis quelque chose de moelleux que j'avais identifié comme étant un lit. Mais mes yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Pendant longtemps j'entendis des chuchotements à mes côtés, bruits que je ne comprenais pas. Le temps semblait n'avoir pas d'emprise sur moi. Étions-nous le soir, le lendemain ? Je n'avais aucun moyen d'avoir une réponse.

Même dans les ténèbres, je reconnus_ son_ ténor. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il disait mais je me concentrais uniquement sur sa voix : elle était douce et mélodieuse et je me plaisais à penser qu'il me suppliait de revenir vers lui.

_Revenir, en étais-je capable ?_

Car, même si mes sens fonctionnaient toujours, je n'étais pas prête à ouvrir les yeux. Mon esprit et mon corps étaient épuisés, presque au point de non-retour. C'était comme si une montagne de rochers écrasait ma tête.

Pourtant, je devinai sans mal que si je me laissais guider par cette fatigue écrasante, je ne me réveillerai jamais. Alors, tant que j'en étais encore capable, je décidai de la combattre.

Bien évidemment, ce fut bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire : on aurait pu comparer cette épreuve à un combat entre un océan déchaîné (moi en l'occurrence) et à une chaîne de pics incomparables. Cela ne me découragea pas pour autant. Chaque seconde, je luttai, combattais, bataillait, joutait, résistait contre la noirceur qui voulait prendre possession de moi.

Je ne pouvais pas abandonner, même lorsque j'avais l'impression que je ne vaincrai jamais. Je m'étais jurée de vivre une éternité de bonheur aux côtés d'Edward : je voulais lui donner tout ce qu'une femme peut offrir à un homme, l'amour inconditionnel et véritable. J'étais intimement convaincue que nous étions fais l'un pour l'autre : il s'était tellement battu pour moi, que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre la pareille. Et pourtant, je me devais de renaître pour lui.

Je cherchai des failles dans cette forteresse, les faisant craquer puis tomber. Dés que j'ouvrai une porte, une autre se cachait derrière, encore plus difficile à détruire.

Cependant, il était indéniable que je me rapprochai du but : mes sens redevenaient aiguisés. Doucement, les paroles reprirent leur sens et je pus comprendre enfin ce que me disait Edward, car c'était bien lui.

-… parce que tu sais, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es la plus solide de nous deux, même si tu dois penser le contraire. Même quand tu étais au plus mal, dans ton ancienne vie, tu n'as jamais abandonné Bella, jamais. C'est ce qui fait de toi, la femme la plus forte, la plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Je t'aime.

Ses mots me redonnaient du courage et je me replongeai dans ma bataille interne avec plus de rigueur. Parfois il me chuchotait d'autres mots mais il restait la plupart du temps silencieux en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Les barrières devenaient de plus en plus dures à détruire et mes forces diminuaient à mon plus grand dam.

Au bout de quelques temps, j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce et reconnu difficilement l'odeur de Carlisle.

-Je vais essayer, chuchota Edward.

Essayer quoi ? Je ne le sus pas de suite. Visiblement, Carlisle avait seulement pensé. Edward me quitta, non sans me jurait qu'il allait revenir.

Trois secondes plus tard, une mélodie parvint à mes oreilles.

Elle était si belle, si douce que mon cerveau se tourna exclusivement vers elle. Si au début, elle paraissait simple, je comprenais, en l'écoutant, qu'elle contenait de nombreux accords, presque cachés mais qui lui donnaient une toute autre densité. Sa profondeur n'avait d'égale que sa splendeur. Quelques accords plus aigues faisaient leur apparition ici et là, quasiment timides et tellement beaux à entendre.

Au début de la mélodie, la musique se faisait sombre, presque triste, effrayante. Puis, plus les secondes passaient plus la tonalité changeait : les accords allaient plus vers les aigues, en gardant un équilibre parfait. Le rythme était plus rapide, son morceau se faisait plus passionné.

Puis l'espoir.

L'espoir apparut dans sa mélodie et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis invincible. Plus que les mots, que les actes, cette composition me donnait l'envie irrésistible de me battre de nouveau, d'aimer Edward jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Alors j'ouvris les yeux.

-Edward, appela doucement Carlisle.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'apercevoir Carlisle. Il me sourit, visiblement soulagé.

-Bonjour Bella, ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous.

Je regardai autour de moi, un peu désorientée. Nous étions dans notre chambre. L'odeur d'Edward parvint à mes narines, je le vis derrière Carlisle un peu plus loin. Il me regardait fixement, inquiet.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, je crois.

Ma voix semblait plus rauque, comme épuisée. Le médecin hocha la tête et, vif comme l'éclair, il s'empara d'un stylo et me le lança. Bien sur, je le rattrapai aussitôt.

-Tes réflexes ne semblent pas être dégradés.

Il m'examina un peu avant de me sourire d'un air compatissant.

-Je pense qu'il te faudra juste un peu de repos bien que tu te sois « absentée » un moment.

-Combien de temps ?

-Bientôt trois semaines.

_Trois semaines ?_

Je dus avoir l'air inquiet puisqu'il s'empressa de me rassurer.

-C'est tout à fait normal dans certains cas. Mais nous discuterons de cela plus tard, quelqu'un a très envie de te voir, sourit-il d'un air entendu.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Aussitôt qu'il disparut, Edward s'assit sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras. Enfin, il était là, enfin je le revoyais. Avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que ce soit, je collais ma bouche à la sienne. Il me répondit avec ardeur, me serrant fort dans ses bras. Son odeur m'envoutait de nouveau, son toucher m'électrisait. Il se décolla de moi, quelques secondes après.

-Bon Dieu, Bella pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il, torturé. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

-J'avais plusieurs bonnes raison, murmurai-je à mon tour.

-Vraiment ?

-Premièrement, plus que quiconque sur cette planète, tu mérites de vivre.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Bella, je suis un monstre ! Je t'ai fais du mal, je suis tellement désolé.

-Chut ! Lui intimai-je. Tu as fais ce que tu croyais être bien, tu ne peux pas être blâmé pour ça.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa de nouveau.

-Une autre bonne raison, chuchotai-je sur ses lèvres, est que, même si je te donne peu et que je limite bien trop notre relation, j'ai bien l'intention de t'aimer de toutes les manières possibles, pour l'éternité.

Cette fois-ci, il prit son temps avant de m'embrasser. Sa main toucha ma joue avant de glisser jusqu'à ma nuque, sous mes cheveux. Son nez caressa le mien et, enfin, sa bouche colla à la mienne.

Son corps m'avait manqué et le mien le réclamait. Je me redressai, fourrageant dans ses cheveux pour le coller encore plus à moi. Ses bras me serrèrent fortement contre lui, me révélant à quel point je lui avais manqué. Son odeur envahit mes sens, le toucher de sa peau m'électrisait, une fois encore. J'enjambais ses cuisses, afin de me retrouver à califourchon sur ses jambes. Comme la dernière fois, mon désire de lui prit le dessus. Mes mains encerclèrent son visage et ma langue glissa entre ses lèvres pour aller caresser la sienne. Son goût n'avait pas d'égal : c'était à la fois une saveur inédite, inconnue et à la fois, un goût que j'avais toujours connu, qui m'avait manqué.

Quand nos langues entrèrent en contact, nous nous mîmes à gémir fortement. Edward s'allongea sur le dos tandis que je suivais le mouvement : il me paraissait impossible que nos lèvres puissent se détacher. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps, avide de mes formes. Je me collai à lui, complètement addict de son corps, de sa peau. Ses caresses et ses baisers me faisaient trembler, pas de peur mais d'excitation. Une moiteur agréable se logea entre mes jambes. Mais le feu qui me consumait devint moins supportable et, bientôt, je commençais frotter mes hanches contre les siennes, dans l'espoir de me soulager de mon désir pour lui. Edward gémit sous mes assauts et je sentis presqu'aussitôt son érection. Alors que la dernière fois, j'avais été surprise de la sentir, cette fois-ci je m'y été attendue : au lieu de me retirer, je continuais de me mouvoir contre lui.

-Bella, chuchota-t-il d'une voix hachée contre mes lèvres, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne suis pas sur de le pouvoir…

Sa phrase brisa notre instant et je me redressai, m'apercevant de notre situation. Comment avais-je pu aller aussi loin ? Me comporter de manière aussi vulgaire ?

M'asseyant au loin, je baissai la tête. Edward s'assit lui aussi, le visage entre ses mains, essayant visiblement de se calmer. J'avais tellement honte de moi.

-Bella, souffla-t-il, arrête de te sentir aussi coupable.

Il s'était de nouveau rapproché de moi, m'entourant de ses bras.

-C'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

-A chaque fois, je te fais le même coup, chuchotai-je. Je t'excite et je te laisse en plan…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu fais d'énormes progrès et tu t'en rends à peine compte. Au début de notre rencontre, l'idée même de m'embrasser te révulsait et maintenant on est capable d'aller assez loin non ?

Il n'avait pas tord : j'avais avancé malgré tout. Mais j'aurais voulu tellement plus, pour lui.

-Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même, murmura-t-il. Tu as besoin de temps et pas de te mettre la pression inutilement.

Je souris intérieurement : même s'il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées, il avait appris à les deviner. Je me blottis contre lui et, sans une parole échangée, il nous allongea sur le lit. Enlacés, nous profitâmes juste du bonheur d'être prés l'un de l'autre. Ma tête s'était nichée dans son cou, respirant son odeur avec avidité. Il m'avait manqué.

Au bout de quelques heures paisibles, je décidai qu'il était temps d'aller voir Carlisle. Nous les avions fait assez patienter comme cela. En dépit des grognements d'Edward, nous descendîmes dans le salon ou seules Esmée et Rosalie manquaient à l'appel. Alice, fidèle à son comportement joviale habituel, vint m'enlacer.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Je lui souris en réponse, n'osant pas avouer devant les autres à quel point elle –et tous les autres- m'avaient également manqués. Le patriarche m'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé central.

-Bien, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, sourit-il.

-Je le crois aussi, murmurai-je.

-Visiblement, nous avons tous découvert ton don.

-Vous pensez vraiment que c'est un don ? Demandai-je, surprise d'avoir un quelconque talent pour quoique ce soit.

-Tu es un bouclier, souffla Jasper. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas crié lors de ta transformation et que tu as pu protéger Edward.

-Et tu sembles avoir un gros potentiel, confirma Carlisle.

-Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanouie ?

-En vérité, tu n'étais pas vraiment évanouie, expliqua Carlisle. Un vampire ne peut pas s'évanouir mais les dons absorbent beaucoup d'énergie surtout lorsque l'on est un nouveau-né comme toi ou comme nous ne savons pas les utiliser : ton talent a donc pris ton énergie et a coupé certains de tes sens pour essayer de se régénérer.

-Vous voulez dire que cette fois-ci c'était la vue mais que la prochaine fois ça pourrait être l'ouïe ou le toucher ?

-Exactement, c'est le plus inconvénient des dons, malheureusement.

-Après que tu m'aies protégé, répondit Edward, le projectile n'est pas vraiment revenu vers Victoria mais s'est orienté vers James. Jasper et Emmett ont tout juste eu le temps de s'écarter mais pas James : il a été tué, carbonisé. Ce qui a fortement déplu à Victoria : elle était sa compagne. Laurent et elle ont tenté de s'enfuir. Mais nous avons rattrapé Laurent qui a subi le même sort que James seule Victoria court toujours.

-Mais elle va revenir n'est-ce pas ?

-D'après ses pensées, oui, avoua Edward mal à l'aise. Elle veut se venger.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, me répondit Alice, dépitée. Elle change d'avis tous les jours. C'est une femme très impulsive, son envie de venir te déchiqueter est incroyablement forte mais en même temps, elle a vu que tu avais l'air bien plus incroyable que tu en avais l'air. Je pense qu'elle a penché pour venir te tuer avec un plan infaillible.

-Merci pour cette analyse Alice, grogna Edward, comme toujours avec tact.

-Arrête de la protéger Edward ! Tout le monde sait ce qu'elle a vécu mais si on ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour lui dire la vérité, il vaut mieux ne…

-Je ne te demande pas de ne pas croire en elle, il ya juste des moyens plus délicats pour lui annoncer qu'elle a une tueuse sanguinaire à ses trousses !

-Et bien, je préfère…

-STOP ! Hurlai-je.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers moi, plus que surpris.

-Je vous remercie de débattre de ma petite personne mais je pense que je peux très bien encaisser tout cela, donc inutile de vous disputer comme des enfants, nous avons d'autres choses à régler, annonçai-je.

Autant je savais qu'Edward et Alice s'entendaient bien, autant je venais de m'apercevoir qu'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

-Nous disions donc, reprit Carlisle avec un sourire mutin, que Victoria a mis un plan à exécution pour te retrouver.

-« A mis » ?

Emmett qui, jusque là était resté silencieux, me montra les derniers journaux. « Meurtres à Augusta ». « Un serial killer dans la banlieue d'Augusta ». « Meurtres inexpliqués ». « La police n'a toujours aucune piste ». « Dix-neuvième disparition en deux semaines ».

-Elle est en train de créer une armée de vampires, souffla Emmett.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Nous battre, répondit Jasper. Nous pourrions très bien fuir mais tous ces nouveau-nés se vengeraient sur la population autour, nous tuerions indirectement des centaines de gens. Combattre est notre seule solution.

-Mais que vont faire huit vampires contre des dizaines de nouveau-nés ?

Un silence gênant occupa la pièce quelques secondes avant que Carlisle ne le brise.

-Certes, nous allons être en sous-effectifs mais nous avons une arme très puissante.

-Laquelle ? Demandai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir.

-Toi.

-Attendez, le coupai-je, je ne sais même pas si je suis capable de refaire ce que j'ai fais la dernière fois ! Je ne sais pas comment ça marche !

-C'est pour cela que nous allons devoir nous entraîner, me souffla Edward.

-Et si je m'évanouis de nouveau et que je ne me réveille pas assez vite ? Que vous soyez obligés de vous battre sans moi ?

-Bella, souffla Jasper en m'envoyant une onde de calme, nous allons y aller doucement : la dernière fois tu as jeté toute ton énergie dans ton action désespérée, cette fois-ci tu sauras à quoi t'attendre.

-L'utilisation des dons pourrait être comparé à de la gymnastique, dit Carlisle, plus tu en fais, plus tu deviens souple. Pour les talents c'est la même chose : plus tu vas t'entraîner, plus tu pourras agir efficacement et longtemps.

-Mais comment savoir si mon don va nous protéger ? Peut-être que l'un des nouveau-né de Victoria a des pouvoirs beaucoup plus grands que les miens.

-Il faut savoir que les dons ne sont pas en contact avec la pensée : ton talent est un peu comme un être indépendant à l'intérieur de ton corps. Il y a deux catégories de dons : les offensifs et les défensifs. Tu appartiens sans aucun doute à la deuxième catégorie : tu es donc conçue pour résister aux attaques, quelques quelles soient.

-C'est pour ça qu'Edward ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées ?

-Je pense que oui. Ton subconscient pense que le pouvoir d'Edward pourrait te nuire, donc il s'en protège mais il fait visiblement confiance aux dons d'Alice et Jasper.

-Bien, abdiquai-je, j'accepte d'essayer quelques entraînements. Mais je pense être beaucoup moins douée que ce que vous ne pensez.

-Nous verrons cela.

Ils semblaient tous croire en moi alors que je ne savais même pas si je pourrai recommencer l'exploit de la dernière fois. La paume chaude et réconfortante d'Edward se posa sur mon épaule.

-Et si nous allions chasser ? Me proposa-t-il. Tes yeux deviennent noirs.

-Bonne idée.

J'avais repoussé la soif jusqu'à maintenant, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire plus longtemps.

-Esmée et Rosalie doivent avoir fini de sécuriser le périmètre, dit Carlisle.

Ainsi donc, ils faisaient des rondes par sécurité ? Le danger paraissait vraiment omniprésent. Alors que nous allions sortir, Alice eut une vision. Ses yeux se figèrent et ses traits trahirent son effroi. Edward qui lut tout de suite ses pensées, étouffa une exclamation.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jasper.

-Les Volturis arrivent : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, souffla-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas qui étaient ces Volturis, mais la façon dont Edward me prit contre lui, ne me rassura pas.

* * *

**Coucou !**

**Et oui, je suis en vie ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard (presque 4 mois !) mais j'ai plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord, mon poignet est complétement guéri et pendant les vacances de Pâques, j'ai écrit la moitié du chapitre. Mais avril et mai n'étaient pas des bons mois : en un week-end, une de mes tantes a fait un infarctus et une autre tante a appris qu'elle faisait une récidive du cancer des os. Et pour finir, ma grand-mère est en train de mourir d'une tumeur au cerveau. Ajoutés à cela que la fin de l'année scolaire a été rapide, le troisième trimestre s'est déroulé en quelques semaines seulement et que le peu de temps qu'il me reste, je l'ai consacré à mes heures de code et de conduite. Autant dire que le moral n'est pas au rendez-vous.**

**Mais j'ai décidé de positiver et de me montrer forte ; j'ai été accepté en Première Littéraire et j'ai terminée le lycée depuis vendredi. Je passe mon code dans deux semaines. Je me sentais coupable de ne toujours donné aucun chapitre mais l'erreur est réparée ! En voilà un ! Il fait presque 3 000 mots ! Et je suis assez satisfaite (pour une fois !). **

**Dites-moi ce que vous prévoyez pour la suite & faites exploser mon compteur de reviews, c'est mon moteur !**

**Je vous aime !**

**M.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Le vent fouettait mon visage et balayai les cheveux. Pour me calmer je respirai l'odeur d'Edward, juste devant moi. Il était aussi immobile qu'une statue mais son parfum me calmait instantanément. Je tournai la tête vers Alice qui me fit signe. Les Volturis seraient là dans cinq minutes.

Flash-Back

**Deux mois plus tôt**

-Dis-moi qui sont ces Volturis Edward !

Après avoir lu dans les pensées d'Alice, Edward m'avait entraînée sans un mot dans la forêt. Il voulait d'abord que je chasse avant de me dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui m'énervait prodigieusement.

-Bella, tu devrais chasser, ta soif rend tes réactions disproportionnées.

-Et elles le seront encore plus si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir !

Il soupira avant d'entendre enfin raison.

-Bien. Alice a vu que les Volturis venaient nous détruire parce qu'ils pensent que c'est notre famille qui a créé cette armée. Et la règle d'or des vampires est de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas à Augusta mais à des centaines de kilomètres !

-Ces distances n'ont aucune significations pour eux, les meurtres ont commencé depuis que nous sommes ici, c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour nous détruire.

-Mais qui sont-ils exactement ?

-La famille royale au sein des vampires. Ils font régner les lois vampiriques sur la Terre et s'assurent que notre secret est bien gardé. Leur armée est puissante.

-Une armée ? Mais comment va-t-on battre une armée puis une troupe de nouveau-nés ensuite ?

A la manière dont je croisai son regard, je vis très nettement qu'Edward était très pessimiste.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on s'en sortira Bella. Pas cette fois.

Je restai silencieuse un long moment. Je n'arrivai pas à imaginer ma famille en train de se faire massacrer. Voir le corps d'Edward brûler sous mes yeux serait insurmontable.

-Pars avec moi.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward, debout.

-Pardon ?

-Pars avec moi, Bella. Les chances de s'en sortir sont quasiment nulles et je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Enfuyons-nous ensemble.

Sa voix était saccadée et je compris qu'il était pris de panique. Je plaquai mes mains contre ses joues et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Il n'en ai pas question, dis-je doucement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Edward, reprends-toi ! Comment oses-tu dire cela avec tout ce que Carlisle et les autres ont fait pour toi ? Tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous ? Nous devons rester et faire front ensemble.

Il appuya son front contre le mien et resta un moment immobile, les sourcils froncés en débat avec lui-même.

-Tu as raison, avoua-t-il enfin. Je… Je panique. Je suis un monstre de penser à ça.

-Mais non, arrête. Tu m'aimes peut-être un peu trop, souriais-je.

-Je ne t'aimerai jamais assez, souffla-t-il.

Il cueillit mes lèvres et m'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Puis nous allâmes chasser ensemble avant de revenir à la villa ou les autres prenaient leur mal en patience différemment. Esmée traquait la moindre poussière, Carlisle était dans son bureau en train d'étudier le cas de patient, Alice et Jasper étaient dans le salon. Tout le monde guettait une nouvelle vision de cette dernière qui aurait pu nous donner de nouvelles pistes. Blottie dans les bras de son époux, elle jouissait des massages de crâne de celui-ci. Ils se parlaient tout bas. Quand à Emmett et Rosalie, en dépit des murs insonorisés, personne n'avait de doutes sur la manière dont ils décompressaient…

Edward et moi montâmes à l'étage afin de prendre une douche : la chasse nous salissait toujours, surtout moi, qui manquait encore d'expérience.

Edward me laissa y aller en premier mais quand j'eus terminé je me maudis : j'avais complètement oublié de prendre d'autres vêtements. M'enveloppant dans une grande serviette, je traversai la chambre, gênée et fit signe à Edward que la place était libre, sans oser le regarder. Je m'enfermai dans le dressing, soulagée.

Une certaine tension sexuelle régnait toujours entre Edward et moi. Je la détestai et l'aimai en même temps. Quand Edward et moi devenions intimes, ce qui était une exagération en soi puisque je n'allai jamais bien loin à mon plus grand regret, cette tension sexuelle dansait autour de nous et nous donnait l'envie d'aller plus loin, de se faire confiance. Mais, c'était aussi elle qui me faisait sentir si redevable à Edward, si coupable lorsque je le repoussai parce que je savais que ce qu'il faisait pour moi était unique.

Je choisis des sous-vêtements et un jean avant d'essayer de trouver un haut convenable, c'est-à-dire, ni décolleté, ni bustier, ni moulant : malheureusement Alice n'avait pas beaucoup acheté de tee-shirt dans cette catégorie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bella, est-ce tu…

Et la porte se referma en un coup de vent.

En soupirant, je pris le premier haut que je trouvai, une chemise bleue et sortit du dressing pour trouver un Edward coupable.

-Pardon Bella, je ne voulais pas te dérange c'est juste que je pensais que tu serais déjà changée. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

-Y a pas de mal Edward, souris-je.

Rigoler pour faire déculpabiliser Edward, voilà la solution.

-Et puis, ce n'est rien de plus que ce que tu as déjà vu hein, dis-je en riant.

-Hein ?

-Baignade. Lac. Nue.

-Oh. OH ! Fit-il en se remémorant l'une de nos premières rencontres quand il m'avait surpris dans ce petit lac.

-Mais je n'ai rien vu ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

-Je le jure !

-Arrête Edward, je vois les mêmes choses que toi à présent, je sais très bien que tu m'as vu à travers l'eau !

-Rien qui ne soit en dessous des hanches je te promet ! Répliqua-t-il.

Son excès de sincérité nous stopper toute rigolade. Je m'approchai de lui, chancelante.

-Désolé, je…

Je pris ses mains et les plaquai contre mes hanches.

-Donc, ça, tu l'as vu ? Dis-je.

-Oui, avoua-t-il.

Je les remontai contre mon ventre.

-Et ça ?

-Oui.

Impossible qu'il ne se doute pas ou je veux en venir. Je les remontai sur mes épaules.

-Et ça ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

Tremblante, je repris ses mains et les posai sur mes seins.

-Et ça ? Murmurai-je.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, il hocha juste faiblement la tête. D'une main, je le pris par la nuque et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, haletante de désir. Nos langues se rencontrèrent immédiatement et je gémis de sentir à nouveau son goût si incomparable. Mon autre main garda toujours celle d'Edward contre mon sein, nos doigts entremêlés.

Il me fit basculer sur notre lit doucement et se plaça au-dessus moi, son poids sur un bras tandis que l'autre se mit à faire de délicieuses caresses sur mon sein. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et partit lécher et mordiller la peau de mon cou. Comment faisait-il me faire perdre la tête ainsi ?

Ecartant mes jambes, son bassin prit une place plus confortable pour lui : à travers son jean je pouvais sentir son érection mais, honnêtement, j'étais trop occupée à ressentir ce qu'il me faisait qu'à m'intéresser à ça, de suite… Mes hanches vinrent elles-mêmes à la rencontre des siennes, créant une délicieuse friction mon entrejambe semblait prendre feu.

Des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants sortaient de ma bouche et les siens, se répercutaient contre la peau de mon cou, me faisant encore plus plaisir. Mes mains s'attaquèrent à sa chemise que je déboutonnais avec difficulté. Tremblante, je caressai son corps parfait qui semblait s'être réchauffer. Il feula contre ma peau tandis que sa chemise tomba au sol.

Quelqu'un cogna contre la porte.

-Hum… Bien que je sache exactement ce qui est en train de se passer derrière cette porte, nous avons besoin de vous en bas… Réunion familiale.

C'était Alice : _Aucune importance._

Edward venait de glisser sa main sous ma chemise pour caresser mon sein avec plus de vigueur ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire gémir de plus belle. Gémissements tus par sa magnifique bouche. Nos langues s'empressèrent de valser ensemble.

-Je vous jure que je vais rentrer si vous ne vous arrêtez pas !

Comment me demandait-elle de m'arrêter alors que la bouche d'Edward était en train de plonger dans mon décolleté ? Je n'avais de cesse de caresser son dos parfait : musclé mais fin, doux mais puissant.

-J'entre !

Un coup de vent entra dans la pièce et nous stoppâmes toute activité pour voir Alice devant le lit, mains sur les hanches. Edward roula pour se mettre devant moi : ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je découvris à que ma chemise était complètement déboutonnée.

-Fiche le camp Alice ! Gronda-t-il.

-Réunion familiale, répliqua-t-elle. Dans une minute. Et que ça saute, sinon je reviens !

Sur ce, elle nous laissa. J'avais du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. C'était comme si ma soif de sang avait été remplacé par ma soif d'Edward. Lui était toujours sur le rebord du lit, courbé. Hésitante, je reboutonnais mon haut avant de poser une main tremblante sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna, je vis que ses yeux étaient noirs.

-Tes yeux, murmurai-je.

-Les tiens sont identiques.

-Pour quoi ?

-A cause du désir, souffla-t-il.

Il pose un rapide baiser sur mon front en souriant avant de chercher sa chemise. Main dans la main, nous descendîmes au salon. J'étais gênée et Emmett n'arrangea rien, en haussant les sourcils dans ma direction de façon explicite. Trahi par ses pensées, il fut feulé par Edward. Carlisle se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention pendant que nous nous installions dans le canapé restant.

-Bien, commença-t-il. Alice a eu une nouvelle vision.

-Nous avons approximativement deux mois avant que les Volturis arrivent : ils seront là lors des premières neiges, précisa-t-elle. Et j'ai également vu que le combat se déroulerait dans la neige.

-Alors quoi, ils vont venir au même moment ? Demanda Rosalie.

-C'est très probable.

-N'oublions pas, dit Jasper, qu'ils veulent en profiter pour nous éradiquer en même temps que l'armée de Victoria. Leur plan le plus certain serait de venir faire une simple visite de courtoisie avant de malheureusement se faire attaquer par « notre » armée.

-Vous croyez sincèrement que les autres vampires vont croire que l'un des seuls clans végétariens du monde ait créé une armée de nouveau-nés, répliqua Emmett.

-La garde va venir ainsi que leur cour, répliqua Alice.

-C'est impossible, murmura Carlisle.

-Ils étaient tous là, dans ma vision. Ils veulent des témoins pour qu'on les croie. Quoi de mieux que d'apporter ses propres spectateurs ?

-Même lors des rébellions, ils n'ont pas amené la cour !

-Le pourquoi du comment on s'en fiche, trancha Rosalie. La bonne question serait de se demander ce que nous allons faire.

-Il demeure évident que nous ne pourrons rien faire contre deux armées, répondit Carlisle.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen de nous en sortir, dit Jasper.

Edward leva la tête et lut dans ses pensées.

-Brillant, Jasper. Très brillant.

Fin du flash-back

Le plan de Jasper était en effet la meilleure solution que nous n'aurions pu jamais espérer. Le seul problème était que son plan ne tenait à pas grand-chose, voir à rien du tout : il comptait sur moi. Je n'avais pas protesté quand il avait clairement énoncé ce que je devais faire ni quand il m'a dit que notre survie ne tenait qu'à mon bouclier. Edward avait été contre au début mais pas moi : il fallait essayer puisqu'il en était de notre immortalité. Dompter mon pouvoir fut très difficile au début mais, quand je compris l'art et la manière de l'apprivoiser, les entraînements devinrent vite productifs.

C'était ainsi que nous nous retrouvions dans une plaine verdoyante et que nous attendions les Volturis.

Flash-Back

**12 Heures avant**

-Nous allons faire quelques derniers repérages avec Alice, dit Carlisle alors que Rosalie et moi rentrions de la chasse. Les garçons et Esmée ont besoin d'aller se nourrir, pouvez vous rester à la villa ?

-Bien sur, répondit Rosalie.

Edward vint rapidement pour s'assurer que je ne manquerai de rien avant de partir avec le reste de notre famille. Rosalie et moi allâmes nous changer avant de nous retrouver au salon. Après s'être posées sur le canapé, nous fixâmes l'écran de télévision ou les informations défilaient sans grand intérêt. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler avec Rosalie mais je ne savais pas par où commencer.

-Rosalie ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question totalement indiscrète et délicate ?

-Bien sur Bella, sourit-elle, me voyant déjà arriver.

-Comment s'est passé votre première fois avec Emmett ?

Avec retenue, elle sourit et ses yeux se voilèrent comme si elle revivait ces instants.

-C'était assez maladroit, gloussa-t-elle, mais c'était très bien pour une première. Nous étions devenus de plus en plus intimes et Emmett nous avait loué une splendide maison dans le sud de la France. Bien que le soleil luisait tous les jours, la maison était si isolée que nous n'avions pas la moindre crainte de nous faire voir. Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait coucher avec moi, il me disait qu'il voulait juste réaliser mes rêves, sourit-elle avec amour. Notre première nuit a très mal débuté : je voulais m'offrir à lui alors je me suis déshabillée devant lui, ajouta-elle en baissant un peu la tête, pudique. Il a cru que je faisais ça seulement pour le remercier de m'avoir emmenée en France alors il a refusé de me toucher. Je me suis sentie rejetée et humiliée, j'ai cru qu'il ne me trouvait pas assez belle, pas assez désirable alors je me suis réfugiée dans la salle de bain et j'ai sangloté presque toute la nuit. Au petit matin, il est venu me voir et m'a calmement expliquée les raisons de son refus. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de nos craintes, de nos peurs, mais aussi de nos espérances. Nous nous sommes rassuré sur nos sentiments et, à la fin, il m'a enlevée mon peignoir et m'a portée dans la chambre. Il a été très tendre et, même si certaines fois j'étais gênée ou malhabile, il a prit son temps et m'a aimée toute la journée et la nuit suivante.

Elle arrêta son récit ici et son expression me souffla qu'elle repensait à des souvenirs bien plus intimes. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se tourna vers moi, apaisée.

-Edward et moi n'avons toujours pas couché ensemble, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux.

-Je sais.

-Je me rends compte qu'il est trop tard maintenant. Je regrette tellement.

-Tu n'as pas à regretter Bella. Edward t'aime ainsi, il n'a pas besoin de tu te donnes à lui pour t'aimer.

-Quel homme ne voudrait pas faire l'amour avec sa femme ?

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas, juste qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Ecoute, nous, les vampires, aimons de manière irrévocable et ce, malgré tous les obstacles du monde. Certains couples n'ont pas besoin de sexe à tout bout de champ pour s'aimer : Carlisle et Esmée s'aiment bien au de-là du désir physique même s'ils l'assouvissent toutes les nuits, il est de même pour Alice et Jasper. Ils se portent un amour fusionnel et total. A contrario, Emmett et moi sommes tellement différents que, parfois, seul le sexe peut nous réunir. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Je c rois.

-Edward t'admire tellement Bella, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Il serait prêt à mourir pour toi. Dés que son regard se pose sur toi, tout le monde peut sentir ses sentiments à ton égard, il en est de même pour toi ! Dés qu'il bouge, tu bouges aussi : vous êtes deux satellites l'un envers l'autre. Tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé ton âme sœur : peu de gens dans le monde la trouve et se rabatte sur un compagnon qu'il n'aime pas vraiment.

Nous nous sourîmes d'un air entendu avant de reporter notre attention sur l'écran de télévision dans un silence confortable. Rosalie et moi entretenions une relation amicale plutôt profonde, nous avions vécues les mêmes choses. Je n'étais pas aussi proche d'Alice avec qui je riais beaucoup, mais en dehors de cela, nous ne nous étions pas vraiment confiées l'une à l'autre. Je savais qu'elle vivait très mal le fait de ne pas se souvenir de sa vie humaine : peut-être était-ce pour cela que sa relation avec Jasper était si fusionnelle : tous deux avaient eu un passé difficile et s'étaient trouvés lors d'un moment critique. J'admirais leur couple, sans aucun doute.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je sursautais lorsque la grand pendule annonça l'heure : trois heures s'étaient déroulées et les autres n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Mais quelques minutes après, six silhouettes se dessinèrent dans l'horizon. Je reconnus l'allure féline de mon aimé qui accéléra encore sa course vers moi. Il ne s'arrêta que sur le perron, ayant dix mètres d'avance sur les autres, et m'enlaça fortement. Soupirant de bonheur, je me complaisais dans son étreinte.

Il se détacha de moi en posant un baiser sur mon front.

-Selon les dernières visions d'Alice, nous avons encore 8 heures au maximum, annonça Carlisle.

Les filles se mirent à discuter des tenues adéquates pendant que les garçons revoyaient encore une fois les placements à adapter lors du combat. Reparler de tout ça me déprimait. Alors que je pensais qu'Edward voudrait participer aux réflexions de ses frères, il me prit la main et m'emmener vers nos appartements. J'aperçus le grand sourire d'Alice mais n'y prêtait pas l'intention.

Nous arrivâmes dans nos appartements mais au lieu de nous rendre dans notre chambre comme je le prévoyais, Edward me guida doucement vers ma bibliothèque. Une douce lumière entrait dans la pièce.

-Si nous allions nous asseoir ? Me proposa Edward.

Haussant les épaules, j'obéis mais lui resta debout, faisant les cent pas devant moi.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je en venant devant lui.

-Non, non, reste assise s'il te plaît !

Il semblait très nerveux. Ne voulant pas l'agiter davantage, je retournai m'asseoir.

-Bella, dit-il sérieusement, il se pourrait que dans quelques heures, nous soyons séparés à jamais, que ce soit toi ou moi ou nous deux, nous pourrions…

-Ne pense pas à cela, je t'en prie, l'implorai-je.

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-il, doucement.

Je me rassise, me forçant à ne plus intervenir.

-Dans quelques semaines, cela sera la date du jour de notre rencontre. Je me souviens juste de la manière dont tu es entrée dans ce self, la manière dont tu as renversé toute ma vie. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi le destin avait voulu que je devienne vampire si c'était pour passer le reste de l'éternité à souffrir de cette solitude mais quand tu t'es présentée sous mon regard, j'ai tout compris… J'ai compris que jamais plus ma vie ne serait la même, plus jamais plus mon existence n'aura d'importance tant que la tienne serait intacte. J'étais enchaîné à toi et ce, pour le reste des temps. Et aujourd'hui encore, la seule chose que je veux est ton bonheur le plus parfait possible. Une part de moi, égoïste soit-elle, désire ardemment que ce soit moi qui soit à l'origine de tes plus grandes joies.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et sortit un écrin de sa poche. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je restai bouche bée quand je compris ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Aujourd'hui et pour le reste du temps que nous avons, je veux pouvoir crier au monde entier que je t'appartiens, que tout ce qu'il reste de moi est à toi. Aucun mot n'a été encore inventé pour te dire à quel je t'aime et combien tu es indispensable à ma vie.

Il prit une grande respiration.

-Isabella Marie Swan, voudrais-tu me faire l'extraordinaire honneur de m'épouser et de devenir ma femme ?

Il ouvrit l'écrin et une scintillante bague en diamant très fine. Elle était magnifique, bien sûr.

Sur le coup, j'étais tellement émue, choquée et heureuse que je ne savais même pas quoi dire. Il me fallut au moins dix secondes pour lui répondre, sans doute les plus longues de sa vie.

-Oui, soufflai-je.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il, terriblement incertain de lui-même.

-Oui ! Riais-je, plus fort.

Enroulant mes mains autour de son cou, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Souriant, il se releva et me fit tourner avec lui. Nous nous esclaffâmes, heureux. Il prit la bague et me la passa au doigt.

-Elle te va terriblement bien, me complimenta-t-il.

-Je trouve aussi !

Il m'embrassa pendant de longues minutes, de petits baisers entrecoupés de rires et de sourires. Avec ce qui s'était passé avec ma mère et Phil, je m'étais jurée de ne jamais me marier : Edward avait brisé cette promesse et je m'en délectai à présent.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu étais si nerveux.

-Je t'assure que faire une demande en mariage est de loin la chose la plus difficile à faire ! Se justifia-t-il. Alice avait tout vu et n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je ne faisais que bafouiller alors ça me mettait encore plus la pression.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'on frappa deux coups à la porte. Des chuchotis nous parvenaient.

-Tu crois qu'elle a dit oui ?

-Bien sûr, idiot ! Comment pourrait-elle dire non ?

-Techniquement, elle peut, vue la manière dont je voyais Edward il y a encore deux heures, j'aurais refusé !

-Chérie, sois pas trop dure ! Moi aussi j'étais nerveux.

-Oui mais toi, tu es parfait, ce n'est pas pareil !

-Chut ! Ecoutez, pourquoi il n'y a aucun bruit ?

Je ris contre la poitrine d'Edward tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

-Vous pouvez entrer !

Aussitôt, quatre silhouettes rentrèrent dans la chambre. En voyant ma bague au doigt, Rosalie et Alice sautèrent de joie et se précipitèrent vers moi. Nous passâmes le quart d'heure suivant à examiner la bague sous toutes les coutures. Je remarquai Carlisle et Esmée, plus loin qui nous observaient en souriant. Les hommes discutaient avec Edward. Ma mère adoptive vint me féliciter et me remercia doucement de rendre Edward si heureux.

-Alice, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Carlisle, subitement.

Les yeux de mon amie étaient plongés dans le vague. Jasper vint immédiatement à ses côtés.

-Ils sont en avance, murmura-t-elle.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Dans combien de temps ? La questionna Jasper.

-Trois heures.

Mon regard chercha celui de mon fiancé. Lorsqu'il le croisa, je pus voir un soupçon de ses craintes.

J'espérais seulement que ma bague resterait à mon doigt plus que quelques heures.

* * *

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis personnels et énormément de travail scolaire qui m'ont empêché d'écrire correctement. J'ai pensé que ce système de flash-back seraient plus intéressant à lire afin que vous ayez un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre. **

**Si je vous dis qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue, vous me laissez une review ? J'ai été déçue du nombre de review la dernière fois et je constate que beaucoup d'anonyme laissent des reviews mais je ne vois plus de reviews de mes premiers lecteurs, suivez vous toujours mon histoire ? Avez vous été déçus ou ravis ?**

**J'aimerai beaucoup que vous passiez lire ma nouvelle histoire _Anges Ou Démons_ (et que vous me laissiez une review ?), il y a seulement un chapitre donc ça ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de temps, promis ! **

**A bientôt !**

**M.**


End file.
